We Intertwined
by Hannah Stark
Summary: Mia Cullen is the youngest of the clan as well as the only human. As her brother falls in love with a human, could Mia be falling for someone of a different "species" as well? Chapter 14 is up now. I'm working on 15, but I've got finals, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

"Sit," Edward repeated for the second time. I had just barely begun to stand up. I did not stand up any straighter but, I didn't sit back down either. I stayed with my hands on the edge of the lunch table, in the middle of pushing myself up. I glanced around the table at my brothers and sisters. Each of their faces held a similar expression. That expression, as annoying as it was, had a very convincing way about it. I began to feel the anger draining from my body from top to bottom; I felt increasingly serene and my stubbornness was subsiding.

"Jasper, stop it," I hissed while shooting him a look. He stared back at me with a shy smirk on his face. I could feel him still attempting to change my mood, but now that I was aware of it, I could resist it with a little effort.

"Mia, please sit down," this time it was Alice and her darn voice of reason, calm and sweet, though firm. My sister Alice was small, but she commanded a lot of respect. I must have looked utterly ridiculous, half-standing there at the table while the others sat with slightly amused looks upon their faces. I stood up the rest of the way, but before I turned to walk away, my eyes met with Edward's glare. Displeasure and a slight hint of anger filled his eyes. This surprised me; his eyes were that warm honey colored shade today and annoyance was not something that usually hung around them when they were so bright and golden. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had hunted over the weekend and I never would have thought that I would be in the predicament that I was in right now. I looked away from his eyes only to regain my thoughts and my prerogative. I began to walk away from the table, but his hand slipped easily around my elbow, preventing me from moving any further. I still had my body and my face turned away from him, but he changed that without difficulty. With a quick flick of his wrist, Edward turned me towards him. His stare sent chills down my spine. I had always had a way of making Edward angry when I knew that I shouldn't and he always had a way of forcing me to listen and agree to his way of things, eventually. Edward was the most protective of me and thus, expected a certain amount of respect from me. It was not always something that I had been able to give. I was, after all, a teenager.

"Are you prepared to behave yourself now?" he asked after his eyes bore into mine for a few moments. His tone was so patronizing that I would have liked to hit him. I refrained considering the presence of so many people in the cafeteria and the fact that I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Edward had bent his head just enough so he could see me straight on since my gaze had been directed towards the floor. His eyebrow was raised and he was waiting for an answer. Edward seemed serene, but I could sense the impatience in his being. I bit my lip, unable to answer him. I was too angry, too embarrassed and I did not want to give in yet. He pulled out my chair and I sat back down at the table as I busied myself filing through my math notebooks, pretending to study. Every single person at the table had their eyes on me; I could feel them. I glanced up just barely.

"Are you finished?" Edward asked smartly. It wasn't really a question; it didn't require an answer. Instead, it was a suggestion that I stop avoiding the inevitable. I nodded feeling my face get hot from embarrassment.

"Carlisle will not be pleased to hear this," he said turning over the top to a water bottle in his fingers. The bottle sat beside him, still full to the brim.

"Don't tell Dad," I answered, "He doesn't need to know."

"Mia, you don't honestly think that he wouldn't find out about it," Rosalie said.

"I have no other choice but to tell him," Edward added.

"It doesn't even matter. It's not as if I'm ever going to need to know any of this. I'll be a kid forever," He stared at me, furious, but he did not say anything.

"Amelia," Emmett murmured looking up at me, "Knock it off,"

"No, I'll be a -," One of Edward's hands clapped quickly over my mouth while the other supported the back of my neck. I was thankful that he had placed his hand there; he could have easily knocked my head right off.

"Edward, stop," I said, the sound muffled by his hand. He removed his hand and massaged his fingers over his temples with closed eyes. It was the infamous temple rub; I had clearly crossed a line with my statement.

"We will finish this discussion at home," he said definitively.

"Fine, I need to get to class anyway," I answered thankful that he had decided to let the issue slide for now. I stood up, but he wrapped his hand around my wrist, stopping me without even opening his eyes. He waited to speak until I was looking at him.

"Stay away from that kid, Mia," I rolled my eyes. He had not noticed, but Emmett had.

"Listen to him," Emmett added, "He's right."

"It's not his fault," I argued.

"Regardless, I do not want you near him," He answered sternly.

"But-,"'

"Mia," Emmett said stopping my argument.

"Fine, I will, but, you can't tell me what I can and cannot-," I stopped as I noticed Alice whispering to Jasper. Edward had an enlightened look on his face.

"Why do you even bother trying to lie to me, Mia?" Edward asked in a superior tone, "We always know when you lie,"

"This is not fair," I almost yelled it at them. I felt childish, partially due to my outbursts and partially because they were treating me as such and now, the cafeteria was silent and staring. Edward chuckled as my face shown bright red. I glared at him though he was indifferent to my glowering; he simply appeared amused by it.

"I hate you," I said attempting to sound as strong and sincere as possible, "I absolutely ha-," I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp, Jasper let out a snort and, Emmett just stared at us.

"You'll regret that," Edward interrupted. I turned to walk away, "And stay away from Nathaniel Foster," My face flushed a brighter shade of red than imaginably possible. I turned back to Edward and my hand collided with the side of his face. It was a reflex. I hadn't intended on hurting him; I wasn't even capable of that and I knew it, but I hit him anyway. It may have been to release anger, to punish him, or to make myself feel better. Regardless, it didn't do any of those things. Edward stood and grabbed my wrist within a millisecond from the instant my hand collided with his face. He was just inches from me and everyone was staring but, he did not care in the slightest; everyone always stared at the Cullen family.

"Get everything you need and meet me outside the main office," his voice sounded rough. There was a bit of a growl in it.

"Why?" I could barely muster the word. My boldness and "strength" were in quick secession.

"You know why," he answered. I looked to the others, pleading. His hand was still on my wrist, but he held it down at his side, twisting it slightly and making it uncomfortable to attempt to move away from him.

"The office won't let you leave," Alice stated plainly to Edward, "and you're making a scene, the two of you,"

"Fine," Edward answered dropping my wrist and walking away as the bell rang.

"Thank-you," I said quietly as Alice walked next to me. She turned her head to face me.

"It'll be just as bad later," she alleged, "trust me," I did not answer but, I looked at her urging elaboration, "probably worse," I was still looking at her.

"Care to expand upon that?" I asked. She turned to me quickly. I had obviously said the wrong thing or used the wrong tone. I stopped walking and looked down.

"No, Mia. You know what?" she paused until she regained my glance, "Edward's anger with you is reasonable. You've become quite the brat lately," She sped away to walk with Rosalie. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were walking close behind me.

"Don't look at us like that, Mia," Jasper said, "Those eyes may work on the rest of the world but, we know better,"

"This is a tongue lashing from Edward that you deserve. You earned this one all on your own, kid," Emmett commented, "and you might better listen to him and stay away from Foster," We split up as each of us headed to separate classrooms.

Nate appeared to my left with a grin. I turned around to see that both Emmett and Jasper had already made it into their rooms, thankfully.

"Hi," he said casually.

"Hi," I was hoping that Edward wasn't listening in, though I was sure that Nate's thoughts were the only thing that he was focusing on.

"What just happened in there?" he asked. I knew exactly the thing that he was referring to.

"I failed that math test and Edward found out," I answered simply trying to evade the topic.

"Why does Edward care that much?" he asked, "I doubt that he's never failed anything,"

"He hasn't. Edward doesn't fail anything. None of them do," I answered, "I'm basically the black sheep of the family,"

"No you're not," he answered. I didn't reply or look up to his face. He changed the subject, "I still don't understand the problem. You didn't comprehend it. That's not a big deal,"

"He thinks that I'm distracted by you and yes, it is a big deal," I answered quietly feeling my face get hot, again. It was a frequent occurrence, being embarrassed.

"Why would I distract you? Is that why he told you to stay away from me?" he asked sounding almost sincere. He had to know; he, like everyone else, just wanted to torture me by making me verbalize it.

"You're really going to make me answer that?" I asked, annoyed. He smirked at me.

"Well, it's not as though I can read your mind, Mia. So tell me, why would I be a distraction to you?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to be late," I answered trying to dodge the subject. I picked up the pace though I wasn't escaping him. His strides were still at an easy, comfortable length for him unlike the steps that I took, large and frequent as I could manage without falling; I must've looked rather odd to anyone watching.

"Hey," Nate said as he stopped me with the application of his hand to my shoulder. I wasn't moving but, I couldn't force myself to look at him. I was humiliated and angry with both Nate and Edward, "You don't have to be so embarrassed, Mia,"

"I'm not," I lied in a quiet, unconvincing voice.

"Right, your face is normally that shade of red, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically. I shot him a glare but, my face softened upon seeing his bright teeth flashing me a smile.

"I'm going inside," I answered. We were directly outside the classroom and it was starting to drizzle.

"Not quite yet you're not. We need to talk about this," He gently placed me with my back against the wall.

"Nate, please," I was almost pleading to just get to class. I was already embarrassed enough for one day. No need for him to let me down easy, "This isn't necessary, I know where we stand,"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered vaguely still unable to actually say anything that would completely give me away though he must've known. I was completely pathetic. I knew it; odds are that he did too.

"Well, I wish that we stood a bit closer," I looked at him with awe. His breath was warm, but, sweet on my face as he moved forward and wrapped an arm around my back pulling me into him, "This seems about right," he suggested pleasantly, "Yes, I think that this is where we should be standing, don't you think?" He looked at me waiting for a response. I nodded, speechless. I heard Mr. Simms call my name for attendance.

"We should get-," I began. We were late by at least five minutes at this point.

"You're joking, right?" he said in a tone that was either confusion or annoyance. I couldn't tell which emotion he was emitting.

"No, I'm sorry but, if my brothers find out, Nate-," I replied, "They'll never let this happen," I began to babble, "and my Dad, he'll freak out. This can't happen, especially since I just failed that test and they think you're at fault, Nate. I don't-," He pushed a finger to my lips and I was immediately silenced.

"I'll tutor you," I laughed but, not because I believed that his statement was funny.

"Edward would never allow that," I answered.

"I don't care what your brother says. He's not your boss," He replied.

"Not technically," I answered, "but…"

"But nothing," Nate had pulled me even closer, "who would you rather listen to, me or him?"

"Well, you," I answered barely over a whisper.

"Good, let me kiss you then," He did not wait for an answer before kissing me. I felt the oddest feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was uncomfortable, yet I liked it.

"Mr. Foster, Miss Cullen," my face flushed scarlet, again as I tried to hide my face behind Nate. I wanted more than anything for him to back away and take his hands off of me but, he showed no desire of letting me go without a fight, "Do you care to explain yourselves?" he asked.

"Not particularly," Nate answered, "I think you get the gist of it," I allowed my head to lean back against the wall as I tried to release his grip.

"Mr. Simms, I'm so-," I finally had succeeded at taking his hands off of me.

"Go see Principal Porter, both of you," My mouth was hanging open.

"But, Mr. Simms-,"

"Miss. Cullen, I've heard enough from the two of you, go, now," I stared at him.

"You have got to be kidding," I answered.

"No, go there right now and you can come see me after school to get the notes. I'll see you in your study hall, Mr. Foster,"

"Please Mr. Simms,"

"Amelia, you aren't helping, go," he said. I tore my arm away from Nate and began walking toward the Principal's office. He caught up within seconds. It had started to drizzle a bit stronger and I pulled up my hood, walking briskly with my arms folded across my chest.

"Mia, it's not a big deal. Porter is a big softy. He'll just give us a talking to and send us on our way,"

"My brother is going to kill me. Edward is already angry with me and when my Dad finds out-," I was speaking too quickly, but I caught myself, "I'm dead,"

"You'll be fine," he answered in an almost bossy tone. He was calm, cool, and collected as opposed to me, and my worried, frantic self.

"You don't know my family," I answered, "They're strict with me and awfully protective," I looked down, "and you just had to say that, didn't you? You couldn't just apologize to him for being late and everything," He stopped me.

"Why are you acting like such a child about this? It's not a big deal. This stuff happens all the time. No PDA, whatever,"

"Well, it doesn't happen to me and I've never, ever been sent to the principal's office. My family is going to be furious with me," I decided to skip over the fact that Nate was being so insensitive and focus on the issue at hand.

"Why do you care so much what your family thinks?" he asked.

"Because, what they say goes," I answered, "if you had been listening to me, you'd know that," I began walking again, but only to be stopped a few steps later.

"Mia," he turned me towards him though I wasn't looking at him like he wanted me to. I was watching the water hit the ground below us. He directed my head upwards with a single finger under my chin, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble," I didn't answer him, "I know you don't believe me but, in the end, it'll work out just fine," surprisingly, I felt fine. I couldn't understand my mood swings in the preceding few minutes. It was unbelievable. I glanced around my shoulder to check for signs of Jasper but, he wasn't there, "now let's go before I get you in anymore trouble," I nodded and we walked there silently as the rain picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Cullen?" Mrs. Winters, the secretary was surprised to see me, "take a seat, Mr. Porter will be with you as soon as Edward's finished," My mouth dropped.

"Edward's here?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"He came down about ten minutes ago to speak with him. I am sure that they won't be much longer. You can take a seat over there, you two," I sat next to Nate in one of the cold metal chairs that lined the wall across from the office door and waited for my doom. I could not believe Edward. I could not believe that he would actually come here. I was sure that Alice had seen this coming and Edward happened to notice it. It just wasn't fair.

Each of them had their own little gift and they used it to their advantage. I had nothing to fight back with. Edward could read the minds of everyone around me, other than mine. Thankfully, he had never been able to read mine and it had always bothered him, but it was enough that he could see everyone else's thoughts. Alice was able to see the future, to a certain extent, a gift that came in handy on a daily basis. Rosalie was unreasonably tenacious, a quality that usually ended with me in a bit of a muddle if ever I challenged it. It was useless arguing with her. Jasper could control the emotions around him and had an uncanny ability to sense my emotions especially. I couldn't really lie to him or get away with being in any mood other than the one that he wanted me to be in most times. I had been improving on my ability to overcome his power though. Emmett was extraordinarily powerful; they all were really, but Emmett especially. Even my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, had their own gifts. Carlisle was extremely compassionate and Esme had the ability to love passionately. There was really no punishment in the world worse than disappointing the two of them.

"Miss Cullen?" I was surprised when I saw Principal Porter standing just outside of his office door with my file in his hands. He looked a bit surprised too, "Well, come in and have a seat next to your brother,"

"Isn't this sort of a private thing?" I asked quietly as I stood up, "shouldn't he get back to class?"

"No, I think that he may have a positive influence upon this matter. Take a seat, please," I slid past him and sat down in the chair beside Edward. Principal Porter was speaking briefly with Nate when I glanced back at the doorway. I peeked in Edward's direction to catch a glimpse of his face, to gauge his mood. He was not smiling. I was prepared for a smug grin, but it wasn't there.

"Amelia, this says that you were late to calculus and that Mr. Simms found you and Mr. Foster canoodling, shall we say, outside of the classroom. Then, the two of you were disrespectful as well," I had busied myself pulling at the fringe on the bottom of my skirt. It was silent in the room in the room as Mr. Porter waited for an answer.

"Mia," Edward said in a low, gruff voice. I looked at him and he pointed with a slender finger toward Principal Porter. My gaze followed until my eyes reached Mr. Porter.

"Do you have anything to say about this, young lady?" he asked.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, sir," I answered. Edward looked at me, a bit shocked by my response to the question. I gathered that Edward was anticipating apologies galore to explode from my mouth.

"Oh really?" Edward asked suspiciously, "I severely doubt that. Mr. Simms is extremely fair," I glowered at him. His response would undoubtedly get me into further trouble. He raised an eyebrow while tilting his head. This time, I caught a glimpse of the smirk I was expecting.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to discuss this whole ordeal on Saturday in detention. We won't suspend you since it is a first time offense, but you know our school rules and you have broken more than one today," I nodded, "you and Mr. Foster need to control yourselves,"

"Well, she's not supposed to even be doing anything of the sort, inside or outside of school," Edward said to Mr. Porter. I breathed in deeply in order to calm myself. I had hoped that Edward was done torturing me, "You see sir, she's only fourteen years old, just barely, and my father doesn't want her dating, neither do my brothers or myself for that matter, especially considering that Nate is a senior and our family doesn't know him very well,"

"Well, Amelia, you should listen to your father and to your brothers, they're very intelligent and I'm certain that they're only looking out for your best interests,"

"Thank-you for going easy on her, sir," Edward answered.

"Oh, it's no problem, Edward. I'm sure that this is just a onetime thing,"

"I sure hope so,"

"Well, if she's anything like you and your siblings, she'll do fine,"

"I hope that something has rubbed off. Carlisle and Esme have been taking care of her since she was born. He was only eighteen and she was twenty-one,"

"You kids are lucky to the two of them, and they're lucky to have you as well it seems,"

"Yes, we are all very fortunate,"

"Well, you two should be on your way. Why don't you take her straight home? Classes are almost over as it is,"

"Of course, sir," Edward answered.

"I'll call your father after I speak with Nathaniel," Principal Porter said. This time he was talking to me. Great, was it necessary to involve Dad? Edward stood up and I followed suit. He waited by the door for me to reach him and then placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me and keeping me close to him. I allowed myself to glance at Nate. Edward's grip upon my shoulder tightened and I turned my face away from him. Edward shut the office door behind us and I moved out of his reach.

"I have to go see Mr. Simms," I said quietly, "I'll meet you at the car,"

"No, I'll come with you," he answered placing his hand back on my shoulder. I shrugged hoping he would get the hint and let go, "stop," he said in a low tone, "I am not going to move my hand." It took Mr. Simms approximately 20 minutes to explain the notes from class.

"I suppose if you have any questions you can either ask me or Edward tomorrow. He'll be the student facilitator for detention tomorrow," I looked at Edward. He smiled at me. Mr. Simms had gone to his desk to gather his things and I shook my head at Edward in disbelief.

"I can't believe you," I said as I gathered my books and walked ahead of him. He caught up with me immediately, matching my strides before we even reached the door. I turned to say something to him, but he cut me off.

"Outside," he answered, meaning that I should at least wait until we were out of earshot. We walked on the sidewalk.

"I still hat-," He glared at me and I shut my mouth. I had reignited the fire. By this time, we were halfway to the parking lot.

"I'll ride home with Rose, school's almost over," I walked away but he was quickly at my side again. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me the rest of the way to the car. It didn't look much like dragging, though. He was strong enough to make it look as though I wasn't struggling at all.

"No you will not," he answered. We had reached the car in less than a minute. Edward opened the door, but I didn't move.

"Get in," He said, his patience wearing thin.

"No," I answered, angry. He placed a hand on my shoulder and lowered me into the seat.

"What is your problem? You aren't my boss, Edward," I tried to push back, but it was no use.

"Do not let my attitude in the past half an hour fool you, Mia. Do not think that because I was nice in there, that I have forgotten today's events. You have pushed my limits today," He slammed the door and within seconds was sitting next to me, behind the wheel.

"But-,"

"Yes, you should be in trouble. Especially after that," He answered before I even began. I was silent for a moment. Sometimes he was so in tune with my thoughts that it seemed like he could read them.

"No, before this, I'd done nothing wrong," I answered.

"Really?" he asked. We had barely been in the car for two minutes, but we were already outside of Forks, heading home.

"Yes, really, Edward," I answered. My tone was oozing attitude. He pulled over the car.

"You really believe that?" he asked, "You honestly believe that you have been nothing but an absolute angel today?"

"If Mr. Simms hadn't seen that, I wouldn't be in trouble and you'd have no reason to be mad at me. You could stop being an overprotective imbecile," His hand hit the side of my face. I hadn't seen it coming, but then again, I wasn't Alice. It was a reminder of why he was angry with me to begin with; it was a reminder of what had happened at lunch. The fact that I had not obeyed his instructions and received a detention was just icing on the cake. Edward had expected me to give him attitude. He had anticipated that I would not listen to what he had to tell me. The side of my face stung. I had never actually been hit before, not deliberately at least. I unwillingly allowed a tear to fall down my cheek, but I wiped it away, feeling stupid and immature because of it. I could feel him looking at me for a few moments before he started the ignition and began driving again.

"Stop crying," he said in a low, curt voice. I turned away from him and looked out the window. Edward did not say anything else to me for the remainder of the ride home. He had barely parked the Volvo when I exited the car, leaving my bag on the passenger side floor. Esme, my mother, was already waiting for us on the front lawn. Her arms opened as I approached her. It seemed that she knew what was going on between Edward and me, though there was no way that she could know everything. She did not have that ability, but she was attuned to our disagreements. There were still tears in my eyes as she smoothed the hair on my head and kissed it softly. Edward had gotten out of the car almost as quickly as I had and I clung to my mother, moving to her other side and away from Edward, as he approached us. I did not look at him. I buried my face in my mother's shoulder instead, but I could sense that he stopped a few feet away from us. I could hear a low growl in his chest that he was attempting to control; he was angry that she was comforting me.

"Don't let her fool you, Esme," he was barely able to muster the words without growling. Livid was, in this case, an understatement in describing his mood and the growls forced me to tremble from where I stood.

"Now, Edward dear, please try to calm yourself," she said softly frowning at Edward's expression, "I'm sure that we will work this all out," I looked up at her, my eyes red from my attempts to stop the tears during the extent of the car ride. She smiled, encouragingly and I forced one back though it was not nearly as genuine as hers was.

"Amelia, get up to your room," a stern voice came from my father's mouth. I could not remember ever hearing his voice so harsh before. Esme let me out of her arms and Edward moved, but only barely, so I could get past him. I did not look at him as I passed, but I was sure that his face was rigid, his features would frighten me. I could hear the low growl in his chest. My father stopped me by placing a hand lightly on my arm when I reached the top step where he stood. I looked at him expressionless.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," he said. I nodded and continued through the house. It was completely empty, completely silent and I could not stand it, not one bit. I headed up to my room, figuring that doing as I was told was probably the best plan at this point. I glanced at the door beside mine, Edward's, before I pushed my own door open. My room was different from everyone else's in the house mostly because mine actually held a bed, which I slept in every single night. I lay on my bed and waited for my father to come. I was sure it would only be a few minutes.

I was right. He entered my room without knocking and I sat up immediately. He was still angry, that much was evident, but his features had softened a bit.

"What were you thinking throughout this?" he asked. I was not sure which process he was referring to; I had made more than one mistake today.

"Which process?" I asked, "The test, lunch, or Nate?"

"What test?" he asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, but I think that you might better," I pulled a set of papers from my bedside table and placed them in his hands. It surprised me that Edward had not told on me.

"It was just one test, and in all honesty, I didn't understand any of it. I was out of school on the first day we learned this and I just haven't been able to get it," I was doing my nervous rambling.

"A 58?" he said, "this is not acceptable, Amelia," I nodded. I knew that.

"Dad, I know," I answered.

"Well, obviously you don't set very much store by the rules of this house then if you know that failing grades are not permitted and you allowed yourself to receive one anyway,"

"I just don't see how one test matters," I answered, "I'll just do better the next time that I take a test on this. I'll be taking this class forever anyway," He had given me the same look that Edward had earlier in the afternoon.

"I don't want to hear you say anything like that, not ever," He said in a tone that was both irate and miserable. Dad looked at me, "Do you understand me, Amelia?" I nodded. Though since the time I was born they intended to change me, they did not like to discuss the matter. They did not want me to talk about it or even think about it, but that was inevitable. The closer it got, it seemed, the more they debated it.

"Why was Edward angry with you at lunch?" Carlisle asked, now calm.

"Because of the test," He looked at me suspiciously.

"That isn't all, and I know it," I looked away from him; one in a series of my mistakes.

"I don't really know," I answered, "it was a bit confusing,"

"Edward had no problems explaining it to me," My gaze shot back to his face.

"Then why do I even have to tell you? You already know. Just give me my sentence and be done with it," I answered. He cleared his throat and I backed off, going silent.

"One, because I am asking you to, and two, because I would like to hear your version," He answered.

"It doesn't matter; you'll only believe Edward,"

"He has never lied to me," Carlisle said simply as a comment.

"Are you saying that I have? Dad, I haven't," I answered. He simply waved the test in front of me as a reminder, "I didn't lie about it,"

"No, you simply evaded speaking about it; a lie is a lie, Mia," I had nothing left to argue, "tell me the truth,"

"Fine," I answered with attitude, "Edward has a theory. He thinks that Nate is a distraction to me and that he is the reason why I failed that test, not simply because I did not understand the material. He just had to give his input where it is neither needed, nor wanted for that matter. It is none of his business anyhow. He isn't in charge of me, none of them are."

"That's where you're wrong," My father stopped me; "You do have to listen to them. They have your best interests in mind,"

"Not all of them, not Edward. He's just being-,"

"I think he probably knows more about what's best for you than the rest of them,"

"I don't care. I don't want him looking out for me. It's like he gets pleasure out of making me completely miserable sometimes," I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

"Amelia, stop," I closed my mouth, "I am concerned that you cannot see that Edward is looking out for you. You are his only little sister. I don't think you realize the extent that we must go to in order to protect you,"

"No one would have to if-,"

"What did I just tell you?" There was a slight growl in his voice. He noticed the shock on my face and that I had drawn my knees into my chest, "I'm sorry," I allowed my legs to straighten out and relaxed, "but you need to stop saying things like that,"

"But, it's true though, Dad," I answered.

"He would still act like this toward you regardless of what you were. That is completely irrelevant. Do not think that you changing will alter the relationship between the two of you; it won't. You will always have to obey him and the others, always," I looked away from him contemplating an answer, but I didn't have one, "I spoke with your principal today," I still looked away, though it was for a separate reason, "Amelia,"

"I know it looks bad," I began.

"Edward told you to stay away from him,"

"But there was no reason why,"

"I agree that he should have given you a reason, but he instructed you to stay away from him and I do expect that you will listen to your brothers and sisters,"

"Edward doesn't know him; none of them do. You don't know him either, Daddy,"

"Then, we'd like to meet him after you get your math grade back up. That is when you are allowed to speak with him again. Edward will tell him that tomorrow,"

"You can't be serious," I replied.

"Yes, I am, Amelia,"

"Well, that's just ridiculous," I answered.

"I'm glad to know that you feel that way. You can stay up here tonight. Finish your homework and then you can go to sleep,"

"It's three in the afternoon on Friday," I answered. He ignored me.

"And, you owe your brother an apology," I knew that I did. I knew that I should apologize to him, but it was not something that I was ready to do. I was still too angry, too hurt.

"And he owes me one too," I answered. He studied my face and then stepped forward placing a finger gently under my chin and turning my face a bit so the light hit it just right. A small bruise was forming on the side of my face. He placed his finger on it lightly and I winced.

"Edward," He called over his shoulder, though it was not necessary. He was only saying it for my sake. The only reason any of them ever really spoke to Edward was for my sake. Edward was quickly at my door. I had not really wanted him to make Edward apologize. I did not really want him near the vicinity of my room, or me, for that matter.

"Carlisle," he said with a nod as he entered my room.

"I believe that the two of you need to talk," I stared out my window, again, to avoid Edward's eyes.

"I agree, but we're not ready yet," I looked at him, curiously. He could not know what I was thinking; he was not able to get inside my head though he wanted to, "I'm afraid that I actually have no desire to speak with her right now,"

"Well, that is your choice, ultimately, but I advise that the two of you do try to clear this up, and for the time being, that you refrain from attempting to physically injure each other," Edward nodded curtly, "Maybe you could…,"

"Yes," Edward responded to something that I could only assume was a thought of my father's.

"You can start your homework, Mia," Dad said quietly as he left ahead of Edward. He shut the door behind him and Edward stayed in his spot. I looked at his face as he looked at mine. It was odd; I would have thought that his features would have softened by now, that his temper would have cooled.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a minute of silence. He did not answer me, but his eyes were locked on mine. His lips formed a line, straight and tight. He was still angry, but it was a different fury from what I seen earlier in the day. This was more controlled. He had had time to think about this anger and let it settle. He seemed _determined_.

"Are we just going to look at each other for the next few hours?" I asked, "A staring contest of sorts?" There was still no verbal answer, no laughter, but he sat in the large red chair near my bed and glanced at the bag of books that had been set next to me. I had not seen him bring them up, but he was faster than the average person was. I could not believe him. Edward was going to sit with me, for the whole night possibly and he was going to give me the silent treatment. In most cases, I knew more of what he was feeling from his silence than from what he said. He was truly angry and taking a different approach to my punishment. Dad confined me to my room for the night. Edward made his punishment worse. He would make me miserable by filling the room with a tension that only he could create with me.

"Why don't you just talk to me?" I asked. It was eerie, the silence that filled the room, "I'm not doing this," I stood up, heading toward the door. He stopped me quickly, but carefully. His grip on my arm was not rough and he had me in his arm with one quick motion. My bag was in his other hand. He set me at my desk and placed a textbook in front of me, my math textbook. I glared at him. I expected a smirk in return, but I did not receive one. He wasn't even near me when I turned to look at him. He was sitting, again, in the chair and staring at me. I turned away from him and looked to my book. It was quiet, but oddly enough, the silence didn't bother me while I was finishing my homework. It was bizarre that I understood it on the first try. I glanced at my clock when I was finished. It was 6:00. I had finished calculus work, an essay, and the entire chapter packet that was not due for a week in chemistry. I looked at Edward. He was still staring at me. I had all but forgotten that he was there until now. I walked toward my bed. It was only 6:00, but I had little option but to go to sleep.

I woke up sweaty, but cold with tears in my eyes. I was sobbing almost uncontrollably. I knew it was not real, it had held that dream like quality, but it just felt so real, the pain of it all.

_My family stood in the front yard facing my captors and me. I could feel a cold set of hands on my shoulders and the presence sent a continuous series of chills down my spine._

"_Today is December 7__th__, 2008," one voice next to me said._

"_She's fifteen as soon as the sun breaks," another stated._

"_And she'll be sixteen a year from now when the sun breaks," Edward answered angrily, "let her go,"_

"_She's not ready yet," My father said quietly, calmly, "if you'll leave her with us, I can swear to you that we will follow through on our promise,"_

"_We're not going to take her with us. _That_ isn't even the reason for our presence here," _

"_Then why are you here?" My father asked. The man stood aside and a woman took the position in front, nearest to me. Edward's face was horrified._

"_No," Edward said in a low voice, "You can't,"_

"_I can, and I will," The voice was a high shrill, but it was strangely pleasing to the ear, "Now, where shall we start?" she asked returning to me. She ran a slim finger around the shape of my face to the tip of my chin where she pushed my head to meet her gaze._

"_She's such a pretty girl, don't you think?" she turned to the others, "it'll be interesting to see your face once filled with pain," I felt my eyes widen as the man behind me released his grip and allowed me to stand alone in front of this woman._

"_Why?" my father pressed, "There is no reason for this,"_

"_She has come close to breaking our most important rule, our only rule," The man said._

"_What are you speaking about?" Dad asked._

"_She spoke with another about your family," He looked confused by the statement, "she almost gave away the secret,"_

"_No, I didn't," I answered. Everyone was looking at me; my eyes connected with my father's for a moment, "Daddy, I didn't, I promise,"_

"_We've been watching carefully, every word, everything, and now, you need to be punished," I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it did not come._

"_Restrain him," the woman said quietly. I opened my eyes. It was Edward. He was fighting for me._

"_Punish me, not her," He stood in front of the small gap that had been created between the woman and me, "Leave her alone. She is just a little girl,"_

"_Edward, no," I said reaching for him. He pushed me back where I landed on the ground behind him. Within seconds, he was on the earth squirming in agony. I stood up again and moved toward him. He tried to push me back, but his strength was weakening. I tried to move in front of him, but I could not. I screamed almost at the top of my lungs for them to stop, but they wouldn't, they didn't until his body stopped convulsing. At that point, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move. I was empty in every sense of the world with the exception of one feeling, loss._

He was not sitting in my chair; he was not in my room at all when I glanced around the room. I stood up in a panic and pushed open my door. He was standing just outside, His hand almost on the door handle. I attached myself around his waist before he had a chance to question it. I was still unable to control my breathing and his shirt was soaked with tears in seconds.  
"What's wrong?" he asked giving up on his position of not talking to me.

"It was so real," I answered through my sobbing. He lifted me up and I curled into his chest. He sat down on my bed, against the headboard and allowed me to lean into him.

"It was only a dream, Mia," He cooed softly pushing my hair back from my face. It was wet and sticky with sweat and tears, but he didn't mind. He held me close until I calmed down, my breathing steady, and my heartbeat normal.

"Are you alright, now?" he asked. I nodded my head in his chest, "Get some sleep then," Edward responded flatly. He slid out from under me. I sat up and stared at him. He still stood facing me. It was dark in my room beside the light from the moon and the stars, which put a shine on us both. The look on my face was almost pleading. I wanted him to say something. I wanted him to be angry with me and yell at me. More than that, I wanted him to be livid, to scare me. It would have been better than what he was doing, better than nothing was.

"Edward, talk to me," I begged.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk with you yet," He answered quietly.

"Well, don't talk with me then, yell at me, be mad at me, please just do something," I begged. He did not answer, "You were just talking to me,"

"You were upset," He answered, "Goodnight, Amelia,"

"No," I argued, "I'm still upset, Edward. And I am sorry. I am so, so sorry," I was begging.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For today, I was wrong not to listen to you, I know that. I was just so angry with you, and I _like_ him, Edward, I-,"

"You don't think I have your best interests at heart," I looked down. I had not even thought of the possibility that he had heard that. He must have heard our father's thoughts, "What do you think I do this for?" I turned over in my bed, facing away from him, "No," He forced me up so I was sitting against the headboard in one simple motion and sat facing me, "You wanted to talk, let's talk," I shook my head. Suddenly an angry Edward was not so appealing, "Yes," he answered, "Now we _will_ talk,"

Edward guided my gaze to his eyes. They were a warm golden shade, like honey, but they weren't serene. Rather, they were strained. There was a distressed and bothered element to them. I felt tears streaming steadily down my face. I didn't know why they came, but they were warm and wet on my skin that had gone cold.

"Stop crying, Mia. You've already pulled that card a few too many times for one day,"

"I can't and stop saying that," I answered, annoyed.

"Well, it isn't going to change anything. You're not as persuasive as you like to think you are, so stop,"

"I can't control it, Edward," I moved away from him, looking away again.

"Well, you'd better try. We're having this conversation, now," He brought me towards him and twisted my position, effortlessly, so I was again facing him, "Mia," he said when I didn't control the tears as he had asked. He cupped my face in his hands. They were cold and I flinched back when he touched my bruised cheek, but he held me there, "stop," he commanded, "calm down, and talk to me," he murmured quietly. He searched my eyes for an answer and I closed them, exhaling deeply in order to catch my breath, to regulate everything. With the sleeve of my sweatshirt, I reached up to wipe away the tears on my cheeks. He waited silently for me to look at him, to open my eyes.

"Explain to me what you said to Dad earlier,"

"I didn't think you'd be listening. That wasn't any of your concern," I answered quietly. He allowed his hands to drop.

"That is not what I asked," his voice was low and gruff. I had pushed it again, "What exactly was your reasoning? You believe that I treat you like a child out of some twisted desire to make you miserable?" He waited.

"No, that isn't what I said," I answered softly when I realized that he was waiting for a response.

"I know exactly, word for word, what you said. I want to know what you meant by it," He replied.

"I didn't mean anything by it, but I'm not a child anymore,"

"Fourteen birthdays hardly constitutes you as an adult, Amelia. You are and always will be a child to me regardless of your age,"

"Well, that's not-,"

"Fair?" he asked before I could say it, "Certainly not, but I am your brother; I don't need to be particularly fair as long as I have your best interests at heart," He responded.

"Edward,"

"Mia, you need to listen to each of us, regardless of your opinion. We are protecting you and if you cannot control your teenage tendencies even now, how will you react when it really counts?" He was being calm and rational.

"You're not protecting me from anything here. You're just being selfish. The others don't have a problem with him, neither does Dad. You don't know him"

"Neither do you," he answered, "but I don't want you trying to either," He laughed to himself.

"I'll be alone for the rest of my life then," I replied with sarcasm.

"Yes, I agree; that seems appropriate," I scowled at him.

"Well, I don't want to be and my love life isn't your business, regardless,"

"Ah," he stopped me, "remember what our father said?" I rolled my eyes, "yes, that's what I thought. As for the others, I'm quite sure that they agree with me on this particular matter. I know his thoughts, Mia. Don't forget that,"

"They can't be that bad," I answered.

"I want to hit him every time I'm near him,"

"Me too, apparently," I answered sarcastically. His eyes narrowed, "You did hit me," I added in a tone barely audible to the human ear.

"Yes, and you hit me," he justified.

"It's different, I can't hurt you. It isn't in the realm of possibility,"

"You're capable of hurting me more than you realize," With that statement, the conversation had returned to a serious tone. We looked at each other in silence.

"Has anyone ever told you that they hated you?" he asked.

"Edward, I didn't mean it,"

"I know that, but you were trying to mean it. I could feel it. You tried to put so much force behind it. You were mustering all that you could to make it mean something,"

"I don't hate you,"

"But the fact that you were even able to say it-," Edward looked uncomfortable.

"I know that there's really nothing I can say, Edward, but-," I stopped, "why do I have dreams?" it was an abstract statement, but he knew what I meant.

"Your subconscious mind runs wild when you sleep, especially with an imagination like yours. It's what is in the back of your mind," He looked confused.

"Exactly," I answered and proceeded to explain the dream.

"Mia, it's fine, they're not coming after you, I wouldn't let them, but apparently I need to reinforce the fact that I will never ever let anything horrible happen to you and I don't do that for my own sake. I do it for you. I do it because I care about you,"

"Edward, I know that. That's not the point,"

"What is your point _exactly_?" he asked. He wasn't following my befuddled explanation.

"That when you were," I hesitated on the word, "gone, I didn't feel anything, that when you were gone, I was gone, that you're my best friend and I couldn't possibly live without you," I bit my lip, "I mean that," he nodded.

"I know you do," he answered with a smile, genuine and warming. I smiled back.

"You'll never have to live without me, unless you choose that life, Mia. You won't have to be without any of us unless that's what you want,"

"I know and I wouldn't ever make that decision even if you are completely ridiculous,"

"Don't say that, you never know,"

"I do know," I hugged him suddenly and he laughed, but hugged me back.

"Alright, get some sleep. You've got detention in the morning," he ordered more than suggested, but his smug grin was back and that was all that mattered. He wasn't irritated any longer.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" he asked as he pulled the blanket forward allowing me to get under it.

"If you want to," I answered, "you don't have to," He chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'll stay. You do want me to after all,"

"I never said-,"

"It's all in your face, kid," he answered. I shrugged and he took his spot beside me on the bed. He sat with distance between us. I was wrapped in blankets to keep warm.

"Edward, I really mean it, that stuff that I said just now,"

"Mhm," he murmured. He had his eyes closed. It looked like he was trying to sleep, but I knew better.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Thinking, remembering," he mumbled.

"About what?" I asked quietly.

"Just you," he answered.

"What about me?" I asked again.

"Shss," He pulled my head onto the pile of pillows against his leg, "close them," I did as I was told and closed my eyes. The door creaked open. Dad walked quietly toward us.

"She's asleep?" he asked in a barely audible tone.

"For a few minutes now, yes,"

"You've made up then?"

"Yes, we're as good as ever," he answered, "unless she decides to disobey me again. Then we'll have some problems," I moved, but only slightly. I heard Carlisle sigh. It was of relief.

"I'm glad that you two are better,"

"Me too," Edward answered. They were both silent and I could feel their eyes on me though I couldn't see them.

"The two of you are lucky, you know that,"

"I consider myself extremely so," he murmured.

"She does as well. Jasper and I were just discussing this. Whenever she's around you, no matter what other feeling she's experiencing, she emits pride and a sense of belonging. Your relationship is just-,"

"Natural?" he questioned, "Yes, it is that and more. Since the moment that I held her, I felt that my purpose would be to protect her and that I truly was her brother,"

"Yes, she does seem to fit quite well in this family, doesn't she?"

"Too well," Edward answered.

"You're staying in here, then?" Carlisle asked. Edward didn't answer, but I gathered that he was nodding his head. As Carlisle shut the door, I sat up. I was about to speak when Edward placed his finger gently to my lips. Then he nodded, taking the finger away.

"You have to at least wait until he makes it downstairs," He said, "Our father has an impeccable sense of hearing,"

"Are you staying here all night?" I asked.

"Someone usually does," he replied looking at me.

"Oh," I hadn't known that.

"You don't honestly think that we'd ever leave you unprotected, do you?"

"I wouldn't call me being a flight away from seven vampires unprotected,"

"It's safer when someone is right here," he answered. I nodded, not even bothering to argue. I knew exactly what he would say, "I want you to sleep, come here," He motioned to the pillow, but I sat up into a more permanent position, "What?" he asked. His patience was still going strong.

"You said you were thinking about me," I answered.

"Yes, I was,"

"What about me?" I asked.

"If I answer this, will you please go to sleep?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Like Dad said, you fit well here," He answered. I opened my mouth to speak when he didn't continue, "Ah, I was quite sure it was my turn to speak," I closed my mouth and sat, waiting.

"So, when you were first with us, it was December 11th, 1990. You were only three days old and oh so petite. It's a trait that has stayed with you through to this day,"

"Ha-ha," I answered. He ignored me.

"Well, I wasn't exactly pleased about you coming to live with us, especially since I knew what that would mean with the Volturi. You would grow up thinking that vampires were natural and possibly blow our cover. At the time, I imagined the possibly to be definite. You were a human girl. What would we do with a human girl?" He paused, but it seemed like it was only for effect, "I really had no desire to even see you. I was a tad bit curious, but the sight of your face in everyone else's thoughts kept my curiosity at bay. You were a beautiful baby, though quite bald. Most of the time, your eyes were closed as you were sleeping in Rose's arms. She would barely let go of you for a second, so, even if I had wanted, I wouldn't have been able to get my hands on you. So, for days, I sulked in my room as everyone was fascinated by you and tending to your every need. There were many of them. Dad was focused on your health. Mom was focused on your eating habits. Alice thought that you slept far too much. Jasper was drawn to you, but scared of you at the same time. Rosalie, well, she was simply enthralled by you. Even Emmett was obsessed. He was trying to make you smile and laugh. He didn't realize that most babies don't smile until near five weeks and laugh around eight, but he kept at it. I avoided you for as long as possible, but it could only last so long. One morning, around two weeks after you got here, I headed out for a run. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to be free of the house. When I came back, the house was nearly empty. Dad was on the couch holding you. Everyone had gone hunting.

"He called my name and smiled at me encouragingly. I walked forward, not out of will, but something stronger. He asked me if I wanted to hold you. He told me that you were fast asleep. I did not answer, but allowed him to place you in my arms and you opened your eyes, so much for fast asleep. Your eyes were stunning, green and bright, just how mine were before. It was odd that they were so defined seeing as normally, babies have either blue or brown, but yours were that bright green. And you had only opened them halfway through a yawn. I had thought that you would close them right away and go back to sleep, but you did not. You looked at me and then you smiled a toothless smile at me. Barely two and a half weeks old and you smiled at me. I was not trying to make you do that either, it just happened. He let me give you a middle name. He said that everyone else had had input in your first name and it was only fair that I decided the middle name. Elizabeth was my mother's name and you had green eyes bright like hers, like mine were. We sat there for hours. Dad even left us alone for part of that time. Something he had not been willing to do before. He did not think that it was particularly safe for any one of us to be left alone with you. When Emmett came back, he was angry to discover that you had smiled at me. Rosalie wanted you back in her arms, but you would not leave mine. You clung to me with your little fingers and screamed at the top of your lungs. When I tried to put you down, you would whimper. You would guilt me into staying. You have always been very persuasive that way. Eventually, you let me get a bit more distance, but only with my promise of returning soon. You seemed to understand what I was saying. You wouldn't sleep without me being the one to put you down though; mine was the voice that you needed to hear," He paused to watch me yawn, "Alright, goodnight Mi-,"

"No, keep going," I interrupted. He rolled his eyes.

"Next yawn, I'm stopping," he warned. I nodded and laid my head on the pillow, "That continued for a long time. As you got older, you wrapped me around your little finger even more until I realized what you were doing. I was spoiling you too much and though you were happy, it wasn't the best thing for you. I began to limit your spoiling. Mind, you were only two at the time, but you were smart, especially for your age. I am your brother, but so much more than that. I feel paternal towards you, protective and affectionate. I cannot help but feel that way. Many times, I find Carlisle and I thinking the same things about you. It's rather odd, actually."

"Two fathers, lucky me," I answered absentmindedly. He had stopped talking and my eyes were getting heavy, "Edward?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"Keep talking, please," I said quietly. He continued. I was not sure what he was saying. The voice was becoming more and more distant, but it was calming, and eventually, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Detention went surprisingly well. It was not much of a detention with my brother there with me and with no teacher. Mr. Simms spent a majority of the day out and about the school while the three of us sat in that room. Nate was almost silent for the day other than a few spats with Edward, but that was to be expected. Things had started to go back to normal. I still didn't speak with Nate much, and only for scholarly reasons in most cases.

"Mia, did you understand question number four?" he asked quietly. I smiled apologetically.

"This isn't against the rules," he stated plainly.

"I suppose not," I replied. Anything we discussed that had to do with school was allowed.

"You listen awfully well to him. I mean, it's not as if he'd hear you,"

"He'd know," I answered, "Edward can read me like a book,"

"Well, I wish that you weren't so easy to read then," I laughed.

"It's just that I don't want there to be any reason for them to say no when the time comes, and yes, I understood question four completely,"

"Would you care to explain it?" he asked leaning over my desk. I nodded.

"Well, it's easy actually, you just have to find the variables that are constant for starters," I began.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" he asked.

"_This_ is breaking the rules," I replied.

"Just answer me," he answered.

"Yes, her name is Isabella Swan, and she'll be here tomorrow. I've heard all about her. She's in my Health class, Lunch, and PE class," I answered, "so, you find the constant variables, and the ones that change, and this is a funnel, so you need to use the-,"

"Mia, I didn't really need help," he answered, "I've got it. I just miss you is all,"

"I know," I replied, "I'm sorry, Nate," The bell rang at that moment, "I've got to go," I piled my books and quickly left his side, heading for gym. I was out of it for the entire period.

"You had quite the chat with him today," Edward said quietly as he slipped beside me unnoticed.

"Yes, he tricked me," I answered quietly, "he asked for help on a question that he didn't even need help on," He studied me curiously, "I'm fine, Edward,"

"Are you-,"

"Did you hear about the new girl, Isabella?" I asked before he could even pose his question.

"What about her?" he asked; Edward was simply humoring me.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd ask if you knew anything," I looked up to him.

"No, you thought you'd avoid the subject,"

"Edward, I just don't want to talk about Nate right now,"

"Duly noted," he answered, "and yes, I've heard plenty about the new one. Don't tell me that you're one of those obsessive types too,"

"Like you said, I thought that I would avoid the subject. I hear that she's from Arizona though. I'll bet she's almost a carbon copy of Melanie," Edward glanced at me with a blank look upon his face.

"Melanie James, the girl from California. The tan, skinny, and dumb one,"

"Thank-you for clearing that up for me," He answered, "that one, correct?" he nodded in Melanie's general direction and I shook my head, "She cannot wait for the Swan girl to arrive. She thinks that they'll be great friends,"

"Edward, I don't want to know anyone else's thoughts. That's your thing, not mine,"

"What exactly is your thing?" he asked.

"I don't know just yet,"

"C'mon Twerp," Emmett said as he scooped me up over his shoulder. I could see Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Edward smiling behind us.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" I asked in a quick breath, "Where are we going?"

"Alice says it's going to storm today," he answered, "in about twenty minutes actually," he answered. Edward's smile had gone away.

"So," I replied.

"Mia, seriously?" he asked.

"You don't get it?" Rosalie asked in a slightly insulting tone. I made a face at her.

"Emmett, put me down. Regardless of what your explanation is, I can walk all on my own," He didn't answer my request, physically or verbally, "Alice," I complained.

"Mom and Dad aren't home," she said quietly with a smirk, "they're hunting in Alaska for today and visiting with Tanya, Irina, Katrina, Carmen, and Eleazar until Sunday," A smile grew on my face.

"You're going to let me play football with you?" I asked.

"Yes, we have to let you, in order that we have even teams," Our father never allowed me to play sports with the others. I was the umpire in baseball and a measly spectator during football, which they only played during especially bad thunderstorms. Edward seemed to be contemplating the whole thing. He looked to Alice.

"She'll be fine," she answered, "Nothing bad is going to happen to her, trust me, Edward," I glanced at Jasper, he was quiet, but when he met my eyes, he winked. Edward's expression softened for a minute, but it was only for that extremely short moment.

"Jasper, that doesn't work when you're thinking about it,"

"Edward, they already said yes, you can't say no," I answered almost pleading because I knew that he could say no and that it was more meaningful then the rest of my siblings saying yes. Edward was practically in possession of a veto when it came to what I could and couldn't do.

"I don't like that we're doing this, especially without Carlisle and Esme," he answered, speaking mostly to the others "He doesn't allow you to play with us for a reason you know," Edward added, speaking directly to me.

"That's just because he's anal about her not getting hurt Edward, she's human; humans play football, quite frequently," He glared at Rosalie. We were still in the school parking lot, but there was no one within earshot of us.

"We'll talk about it," he answered. Emmett held me up until I grasped the frame of the jeep and was able to climb into the back. It still wasn't raining, but I was certain that it was going to start soon. Edward slid into the seat beside me.

"You'd better be extremely careful," he said quietly, "and you're wearing extra padding,"

"I'm not wearing padding," I protested, "I'll look stupid,"

"And who exactly will you be trying to impress?" he asked, "I have already decided. You can either agree with my stipulations or you can consider yourself the referee," he warned.

"Fine," I answered a bit sourly. Emmett had put the soft cover up on the jeep while Edward and I talked, mostly arguing in the back seat of the jeep. Alice kissed Jasper as he slid into the front passenger seat.

"Mia, don't argue with him, he's already decided that if you don't do as he says, you won't play," she said as she leaned across Jasper to look at me, "and you look quite cute in the extra padding, though it does slow you down a bit,"

"Like I will need anything else to slow me down," I answered absently.  
"No, but you do need something else to keep you from being hurt. This isn't going to keep you safe," His fingers had pinched my skin harder than he had intended.

"Ow," I answered as I rubbed the area of my arm.

"Exactly my point," he answered in a rough, tense voice. Alice frowned at us, but I could sense that it was mostly directed toward Edward. Though in most cases Alice sided with Edward, as they all did, she hated when he was angry or rough with me over things that were so insignificant, over things that regular humans did frequently, like playing football for example.

"Why can't I ride with them?" I asked gesturing to Alice and Rosalie.

"You're already in this car,"

"And I could easily go ride with them,"

"Why is it that you always want to leave us, Mia?" Emmett asked, "We never get to spend any time with you. You're always with Edward or Rosalie and Alice. Poor Jasper and I are left without a little sister," I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're staying," Edward stated plainly. I buckled my seatbelt, "And as I said before, you will wear extra padding and you're on a team with Emmett and me,"

"That's probably the best idea," Jasper said quietly, "and I'll be quarterback so we'll only have to worry about Rose and Alice as far as tackling goes,"

"And if you injure yourself in anyway, you're done, and I'll be angry not only with the person who did it to you, but with you as well,"

"Alice said that I won't get hurt," I responded, "I trust her judgment,"

"What she does isn't an exact precision Mia, you know that,"

"I don't care, Edward. I trust Alice. You do too," I watched him again. He was obviously listening to the sound of Alice's thoughts. She was in the red car directly in front of us on the road.

"You heard me, Mia," he answered. His face seemed to express some type of grief, distress. He caught me examining his expression and he changed it. His grin was wide and a bit goofy, obviously fake. I grinned back, but mine was genuine. I liked nothing more than when I won, when I got exactly what I had wanted.

"Stop being so miserable," I said only to him, though the others were listening, "you're the only one that isn't happy about this,"

"And you know exactly why I don't agree with this. You are an unpleasant little child, Amelia Cullen,"

"Why Thank-you, Edward," He rolled his eyes at me before directing his gaze out the window. Jasper turned to look at us and Emmett glanced at us from the rear-view mirror.

"What?" I asked as the staring became awkward.

"Nothing," Jasper answered, "it's just he's right. You do have an uncanny ability to get exactly what you want with a certain ease,"

"It's kind of annoying, isn't it?" Edward asked, "I've been on the receiving end of it since the beginning,"

"Emmett, do you have anything to add?" I asked, "It seems that we're nit picking each and every one of my human faults right now,"

"Well, if we're being honest, you are quite whiney when you _don't_ get what you want," he said jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I actually think it's a gift, Mia. It's not a bad thing that you have the power of persuasion on your side,"

"Hm," I answered, "Do you hear that? It's a gift, not a nuisance,"

"One man's gift is another man's nuisance," Edward answered without even glancing in my direction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go," Edward placed the helmet safely and securely on my head, tightening it. I had on the full football gear.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"We were saving it for a rainy day," he chuckled to himself. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor.

"I feel ridiculous," I answered. He looked at me from head to toe and nodded his head.

"Well, you look safe to me," He answered with a smile, "and I couldn't care less about your level of style. You shouldn't either,"

"Let's go," Emmett roared as he came in the door. He tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a laugh.

"Go ahead. Make fun of me," I crossed my arms.

"No, you look fine; let's go," He said impatiently, "the storm is going to start soon," Edward swung me over his back and he was off running. Emmett was right beside us.

"Let's race," he said with a grin, "I'll give you a head start,"

"We don't need it," Edward answered as he increased our speed. I was used to his running, but I still didn't enjoy when he went too fast. It made me dizzy to watch everything go by so quickly. I trusted him and had no fear that he would drop me or crash us into something, but I still held my arms as tightly as possible around his neck and closed my eyes, burying my face into his back. He slowed his pace and I opened my eyes cautiously. Edward placed me gently on the ground beside him and we walked to where some of the others were already gathering. I turned around to see where we had lost Emmett. I could've sworn that he had been with us the entire time.

"Where did-," I had turned back to Edward to pose my question, but I lost my words as a nearly invisible force picked me up off the ground and ran with me, eventually hurling us both into a bank of fluffy snow. Up in the mountains, there was always snow even though the rest of the town was a miserable murky gray. Emmett and I were laughing maniacally as the others approached us. Edward was watching disapprovingly, but the others seemed amused.

"Are we going to play, or what?" Alice asked, "It's starting," I shuddered as the loud boom from the thunder filled the air.

"Scared?" Emmett whispered in my ear, causing me to jump, yet again. I smacked him across the arm and attempted to push him away from me.

"Stop that. It's not my fault that I can't sense these things coming," I answered, "I'm only human," He shook his head.

"Alright, you guys can receive," Emmett said to Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice as he lifted me up off the ground.

"Mia, you know what will make this much easier is if you simply go down when you get the ball. That way, we won't have to force you," Rose said with a smirk.

"You wish," I said the words slowly and deliberately.

"Oh really?" Rose laughed at my attempt at tenacity. That was her thing and we all knew it.

They ran to the other end of the clearing as Emmett held the ball in his hand. Then he looked at me.

"Here, you throw it," he tossed it into my empty hands.

"It won't make it that far," I answered, "I can't possibly-," He grabbed my arm, standing behind me and launched the ball down the field with little assistance from me. He then lifted me into his arms and we sprinted down the field.

"If you get the ball, run," I stood, useless, watching as they sprinted around each other in blurs of color. Suddenly, the ball rolled to my feet. I picked it up and ran as fast as possible for approximately three seconds before Alice's hands wrapped around me.

"Mia, I've got you," I tried to move forward. She laughed whole-heartedly and lowered me to the ground with ease.

"Good job," Emmett said with a smile.

"I didn't get very far, three feet at most," I answered.

"You got us possession of the ball," Edward answered, "that's just as important as yards." We had formed a huddle.

"Okay, so the ball is coming to Edward, or maybe Mia, but probably Edward," I looked at him strangely, "Whoever gets the ball, run," I nodded once, still confused by which direction the ball was actually going. I had barely taken two steps when Jasper met me with a smile.

"Not fair," I answered his smile, "you're not supposed to cover me,"

"Try and get open," Emmett said impatiently to Edward and me. Alice was dancing around him quickly. Rosalie was approaching Emmett, ready to strike. Jasper was giving me my space, but there was no way that I could be considered open, "Mia, don't just stand there,"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, exasperated, "Jasper's ten times faster than me,"

"Ten times?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Fine, you're infinitely faster than me, you know what I meant," I answered. I ran in the opposite direction of Jasper, but he was merely taking lengthy, but slow strides beside me. Emmett threw the ball into my hands, and before I could even begin to run, I felt Edward's arms scoop me up.

"Hold on to the ball," he said. Jasper was right beside us, but Edward was faster. He ran to the end of the field, scoring our touchdown. The game went back and forth for over two hours, but in the end, we won. I skipped to Rosalie's side.

"How was that, Rose?" I asked, "Was I tenacious enough for your standards?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"And you thought that you had this game in the bag," Edward commented.

"We were just taking it easy because we didn't want to hurt her," Rosalie said in a pouty tone; there was a bit of an edge to it. Emmett grasped her chin gently with his hand and turned it towards him.

"Oh, stop," he said softly as he kissed her forehead. She slapped his hand away.

"We won fair and square, Rose," Edward answered.

"You didn't have to take it easy," I offered. She looked at me; her gaze didn't stray.

"You think you're invincible, Mia. You're not,"

"Well, it's not as though I'm going to break if you try and act human, and use a human level of strength,"

"Just in case you hadn't noticed, Mia, we all try pretty hard to be human," Rose answered spitefully.

"Well, you didn't have to take it so easy then, if you didn't want to. I'm sorry that I make things so difficult for you and that you cannot be your true, egotistical, narcissistic, competitive self when I'm around," I responded with a bit of unkindness in my tone. She was making it out as if I was holding her back, as if it was my fault that they didn't win. Emmett's hand collided with the back of my head, it wasn't relatively close to being a hard hit, but it stung enough that he made his point.

"You have no idea the extent to which we "act" human as you put it, mostly for you, and _he_ wouldn't have allowed anything other than us taking it easy on you," she nodded at Edward.

"You're right, and I appreciate that you did not feel the need to tackle her and break every bone in her body. I'm sure that you appreciate the fact that she's still breathing and that we don't have to explain to our mother and father why our sister is dead especially if it was due to a measly game of football," I stared at Edward. I couldn't believe that he would say that.

"Edward," Alice said, "that's enough,"

"I would never do that to her," Rosalie answered angrily, "You're not the only one who cares about her, regardless of her lack of consideration for what we do for her," She sped away. Emmett turned toward Edward.

"Edward, do you have to be such a jerk to her?" he asked as he pushed him on the arm, "she wasn't being serious. None of us would ever hurt her and you know that," Emmett then looked to me, "And as for you," I took a step back, "Lose the goddamn attitude," He ran after Rosalie.

"He's right, Edward. She's just as much our sister as she is yours and we care for her just as much as you do," Alice said softly. I stared at the sky, attempting not to listen to the conversation. It was just awkward to listen to them arguing over me, over who cared for me more. I did not know what motivated to say that about Rose. She had her moments when she was very narcissistic, but it was part of the person that she was, nothing major.

"I understand that, but she was talking like she wished that she hadn't held back,"

"Edward, we all love Amelia and care about her well being. Even if you think that you're the only one looking out for her safety, you aren't,"

"Stop it. I'm right here. It's bad enough that you're fighting, but you're fighting over me and who loves me more. Is that necessary?"

"It's not a bad thing to have people fight over you," Edward answered.

"Yes, it is. Especially after that," I looked at Jasper pleadingly, "Will you-?" he nodded before I finished the sentence and leaned over to kiss Alice on the cheek. She smiled. Jasper lifted me into his arms with one quick motion and we were off. He was silent for the entire run. He was sifting through my emotions, but I didn't mind that too much. I was used to it by now and while he was concentrating on my feelings, he allowed me to sort through them on my own before he spoke.

"He just feels more protective of you than the rest of us," he offered as we approached the house, "We all feel that way, but Edward's mission is to make you safe and free from harm of any sort,"

"I know; it's just that sometimes it's too much. It feels like you guys are always worried about me and that's it,"

"We do worry about you quite a bit, but it isn't the only thing that we think about. We have a lot of room up here," He gestured to his head, "It's not something you'll be able to understand until you are one of us. We are easily capable of multitasking,"

"Still, why do we have to fight about it?" I asked.

"Because, Edward doesn't like the thought of you being hurt, you know that," I nodded.

"You look thirsty, Jazz," I said changing the subject. His eyes were almost pitch-black.

"I am," he replied, "can we talk about something else?"

"Sorry," I offered sincerely, "Do you think Rose is okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," Alice answered as she silently approached us, "they'll bicker tonight,"

"I'm not talking about that," I replied.

"Yes, I know. Rose will be fine. Emmett will calm her down and she's sorry, Edward and Rose are both regretful,"

"They're sorry, great. They didn't do anything worth being sorry to me about,"

"Edward said that Rose thinks that you're siding with him and that you think she would purposely hurt you to win," I rolled my eyes.

"And Edward knows that you're angry with him, but he doesn't think that he was wrong in saying what he did and he agrees with your description of Rose,"

"I'm going to sleep. I don't want to deal with them and Emmett's probably angry with me too," Jasper nodded. "Great," I answered. He could feel their emotions as they approached the house.

"They're almost back then?" I asked. Alice confirmed, "Where's Edward?"

"Running," she answered, "he'll be home soon though,"

"Well, all the more reason to lock myself in my room,"

"Mia, its only 5:00," Alice replied, "and aren't you hungry? I can make you something,"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Your stomach is going to growl in approximately seven seconds,"

"Fine, I am hungry, but I have no desire to eat right now and everyone had better leave me alone. I don't want anyone "watching me". You should all go and do something fun. You deserve to not have to worry about me for a few hours," She looked at me skeptically.

"That does not happen, silly," she answered, "especially since mom and dad are away,"

"I know," I answered.

"Well, if you want to avoid them, I'd head upstairs now and Dad is going to call you soon just to check in," I nodded and headed up the stairs as quickly as my human legs would allow for. My room was silent and empty. It was comforting. I didn't know what to do with myself so I turned on the television. Oddly enough, it was a movie about vampires. I allowed myself to be sucked into the happenings. The main character, named Dmitri, had succeeded in making the young, beautiful blonde, Catherine, fall in love with him. She was under his trance. He was smiling as the young girl approached him with a mindless grin upon her face. The smile allowed for the appearance of his fangs, long, shiny, and sharp. I sniggered at the thought. If my siblings or parents had teeth like that, they would've had a much harder time fitting in seamlessly with the world around them. The camera panned a shot of the room they were in. There was a coffin along the left wall. _As if they needed sleep._

As the movie became more and more ridiculous, I switched it off and turned on the CD player located on my book shelf. The music didn't fit my mood, so I switched discs until I found something softer, acoustic. The atmosphere in my room was ruined by the argument erupting down stairs. I changed my music again, but turned it to something louder and angrier. I hoped that they would be able to understand my inferred message.

"TURN IT DOWN!" I heard someone growl from below me. I didn't respond automatically; I had no intention of turning it down, but I jumped a second later when Emmett pushed my door open. He appeared livid; I had obviously surpassed his level of patience, "NOW!" I turned it off completely, "It is bad enough that the two of them are at each other's throat. We don't need your teenage angst to go along with it," I stared at him with wide eyes. It was not often that Emmett stepped in as the responsible one, the adult. In general, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were in charge, and even Esme rarely used any sort of "force". She only stepped in to keep us in line over the minor squabbles. Emmett was technically the oldest of us at 20. He beat Jasper by eight months. He hated to be serious and parental, but he did it when necessary.

"I wasn't being angsty. They're being loud," I answered, "It had nothing to do with angst,"

"They're arguing because of you, over you," He answered.

"It's not my fault,"

"You provoked her," he answered, "and don't try and deny it,"

"I'm not," I answered.

"You can get down there and fix it then," I shook my head no.

"They're being stupid; they'll work it out on their own. I want to stay up here,"

"Go," He pointed towards the door and it was final. I slipped by him and down the stairs into the fury. Edward had a smirk on his face and Rosalie was glowering back at him. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, a few feet from the action. I headed toward them, still unnoticed by Edward and Rosalie who had started arguing verbally again. Emmett slipped his hand around the crook of my elbow and pulled me back towards the fight.

"Mia was right, you are unbelievably egotistical,"

"No, Edward; don't say that," They looked at me, "I wish you two wouldn't argue like this,"

"You too," Edward answered to Rosalie's thoughts. I wasn't sure how to go about ending their argument. In most cases, I was on the receiving end of the yelling. Rosalie stared at me with a bit of vehemence in her eyes. I didn't like it. Edward looked particularly pleased for some reason unknown to me. It was obvious that Rosalie was still angry and truly believed that Edward and I were a united front. In most cases, we were, but not on this. Edward's statement was out of passion, but it was stupid and inconsiderate; two words that were never used to describe my older brother.

"Rose, I'm sorry about that, about what I said earlier,"

"I doubt that; you and Edward-,"

"No, what I said has nothing to do with him. I'm apologizing for what I said and only that. It's up to him to apologize for what he did to you," I glanced in his direction. He appeared to be deep in thought, "I just don't want you fighting, especially since it's stupid for you to be fighting about this," They contemplated it.

"Are you saying that we are being stupid?" Edward asked slowly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," I replied quietly. Rose laughed and Edward followed suit, "I don't understand what's so funny,"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that, we're done fighting," I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What? The two of you were just screaming at each other like lunatics and Emmett practically had an episode upstairs yelling at me to fix things and you just stop, like that?"

"Would you prefer that we continue to argue?" Edward asked.

"Well, no, it's just that-," I shook my head, "never mind, I suppose, but for the record, the two of you are incredibly stupid," I walked toward Jasper and Alice. I wanted to be near the 'normal ones', "and you think that I have mood swings, weirdoes,"

The rest of the weekend was fairly uneventful. Alice and Rosalie took me shopping on Saturday, Edward went hiking with me Sunday afternoon and Sunday evening, I played ultimate chess with Jasper and then Emmett. Edward and Alice weren't allowed to play chess with anyone other than each other. Rose wouldn't play chess. It was too boring for her. It was one of the things that I could actually beat them at if I tried hard enough. Jasper was really good, and I'd had yet to beat him, but Emmett frequently lost his focus during the game, allowing me to sneak in a few wins.

Mom and Dad returned home near 9:00 on Sunday evening. I had been sitting on the steps, finishing an essay on the laptop when they opened the door. I set the computer down and jumped up to hug my father who had set down his things first. He opened his arms to me.

"Well hello Miss Mia," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Daddy," I moved to hug my mother who was waiting for me to enter her arms, "Hi Mom," she hugged me and then played with a small curl near my face.

"Hello Mia," she said softly, "Was Alice experimenting?" I nodded.

"Where are the others?" Dad asked as he noticed I was alone.

"They're around here somewhere. Jasper and Alice were going for a walk by the river, and Rosalie and Emmett," I paused trying to remember, "I don't know where they went,"

"And Edward is?" he asked, "Someone _is_ home with you, correct?"

"I thought so, but I don't know-,"

"Sorry, I was just finishing up some homework," Edward said as he descended the stairs, "I wouldn't leave her alone. You know that I would never leave you unattended,"

"Yes, I know," I agreed. Edward hugged each of them.

"How are the Denali's?" Edward asked as we all walked towards the kitchen.

"They're well," Dad answered.

"Tanya wanted us to tell you that she says hello, Edward," Mom said sweetly. She would've liked nothing more than for Edward to settle down with Tanya, or anyone for that matter. I laughed and Edward shot me a look.

"What?" I asked, "She's hopelessly in love with you, Edward,"

"I'm well aware, Mia, thank-you," I sat next to him at the kitchen island.

"Are you hungry, Mia?" Mom asked, "Have you had dinner?" I smiled.

"Yes, they fed me," I answered, "I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, though,"

"We like to cook," she replied, "and if we don't cook for you, then we don't have an excuse," I smiled at her, "What did you have?" she asked.

"Edward made me some type of omelet," I answered, "with cheese, pasta, and ham,"

"Frittata," he said softly with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Yes, frittata. It was really good," I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I met the new girl," I said as I sat at our lunch table, "she's in my health class," Edward was staring at the wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria, obviously bored.

"Yes, and are you as enthralled with her as the rest of the student population?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Are they that awful?" I asked. He simply nodded, "Well, she does seem nice. She didn't say much though," He shrugged.

"I suppose it's a good thing that you were the first one of us that she met. She shouldn't be an issue," He answered, "That looks appetizing," He said nodding at my lunch. It was some type of pasta which did, in all actuality, look incredibly revolting. I shrugged. It wasn't as if I had any option other than not to eat lunch and he wouldn't allow for that either.

Jasper and Alice sat down next to me. She was holding a tray with the same meal as mine. She would move the food around, and throw it away, but not eat anything. They didn't need this type of food anymore. Jasper looked utterly miserable. They were all testing themselves to see how long that they could go without having to go hunting. Jasper was approximately three days past his limit and it was beginning to show. He had been okay over the weekend, without humans other than me around him. My scent didn't bother any of them anymore. After fifteen years, they'd become immune to it.

"Hi Jasper," I said cheerfully trying to evoke something in him. He barely mustered a smile. Rose and Emmett approached the table as well. Alice was silent as she sat beside Jasper and was looking intently at Edward. I followed suit and studied him carefully. I watched as his mouth changed, but only slightly. He moved his head to one side and then the other. A few seconds later, his eyes moved toward the ceiling, and down towards the floor. His locked on mine as he brought them back to the middle. They were quite good at their secret conversations, but I still noticed them from time to time. He frowned at me. I turned as Edward's gaze shifted from me to Whitney Brown, a small blonde girl in the freshman class. He tensed in his chair, they all did and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Edward kicked Jasper's chair and he looked at Edward with pained eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, in the human world they call this little experiment that you're doing anorexia and it's a disease," Edward rolled his eyes as he looked at me. Jasper looked even more miserable than before.

"You weren't going to do anything," Alice said softly, stroking his hand with her thumb, "I could see that,"

"You should go hunting," I answered.

"And you should mind your own business," Jasper answered. I understood why he was testy about it. In the area of suppressing the thirst, he was the least adept.

"I'm just saying that you don't have anything to prove, Jasper. I know that you're strong, and you have much more common sense-,"

"Alright, Mia, that's enough," he replied. I looked down to my food, "Thank-you though,"

"It helps if you try to think of them as human beings, as people, rather than food," Alice said quietly, "Her name is Whitney. Her mother invited Esme to a party; you remember that, don't you?"

"I know exactly who she is," He answered in a finalizing tone as his gaze went out the window. He was finished with the conversation and that was entirely obvious. Alice left the table as I did trays in hand.

"Alice, he really does look miserable," I said quietly hoping that only she could hear. We were halfway across the cafeteria.

"He does, but he doesn't want to hunt yet. He thinks that he'll be weak if he does,"

"Can you see when they're planning on going?" I asked.

"This weekend, I think. It isn't concrete yet," I nodded, "but you shouldn't be worried. Jazz isn't going to hurt you,"

"I know he wouldn't hurt me. I trust him,"

"No, he wouldn't. None of us would," She hugged me around the waist with an arm and gave me a squeeze. We walked back to the silent table. Jasper was still staring, blankly, out the window. Emmett and Rosalie were watching Edward, who was watching the new girl.

"Is the new girl afraid yet?" Emmett asked. Edward shrugged and they stood up. He handed me my books.

"She isn't," I answered, "Or at least, she wasn't, but that was before Jessica Stanley got to her,"

"Don't worry about it," He answered, "I'll pick you up after school," He was heading to biology; I was going to the calculus building.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have seventh free today. I might go visit Dad quickly, but I'll be back at the end of the day," I nodded and he left my side.

"He's being weird," I said to Emmett and Jasper as I fell back in line with them. Edward stopped and looked at us.

"I think he heard you," Emmett answered. I smiled at Edward and he continued on his way. I sat down next to Nate for the first time in weeks. I sat at the table which we had initially shared during the beginning of the year.

"You're breaking the rules today?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't think that we shouldn't be allowed to sit next to each other. I mean they didn't tell me that I wasn't to be friends with you, just that I wasn't allowed to date you quite yet, but I think that I'm going to make a breakthrough on that soon,"

"Well good," He answered, "Did you meet Bella?" he asked.

"Yep, she's nice from what I've heard and she seems modest. She's beautiful, but I don't think she recognizes it. She definitely isn't like Rose. Rose is fully aware of her beauty,"

"It seems that you and Bella have that in common," I blushed and was thankful that Mr. Simms had started class.

I was in the back seat of the Volvo, waiting, when Edward arrived. He was taking in big breaths of air, like he was suffocating. I couldn't remember ever seeing him like this before now.

"Edward?" Alice asked. I looked at Jasper. Edward had abruptly snapped out of his slump and was now paying attention. He looked in the mirror until he found my eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked leaning forward between the seats so I could see his face directly.

"Mia, put your seat belt on,"

"But-," Jasper pulled me back and buckled me in before Edward could push me back himself.

"I could've handled that myself," I said under my breath.

"After approximately five minutes of arguing, probably," he answered. Alice and Edward were almost silent in the front seat. Edward threw the car into reverse and I was thankful that Jasper had buckled me in.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked. I leaned forward and opened my mouth to say something, but Jasper's hand over my mouth succeeded in stopping both actions.

"Am I?" he mocked.

"Oh," Alice stated, "Oh!"

"Stop!" he roared. I jumped a bit. Jasper removed his hand from my mouth, but kept it tightly on my shoulder. Alice whispered an apology to Edward.

"I'll miss you," she added, "No matter how short a time you're gone,"

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered me calmly. His eyes were focused on my reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say to him, but I had to say something.

"Drop us off here," Alice said, "You should tell Carlisle alone,"

"Are you leaving right after that? Right after you tell Dad?" I asked. He pulled the car over suddenly.

"Come with us, Mia. He has to go," Jasper climbed out and Alice extended a hand to me, "Everything will be fine," she soothed. Edward was still looking at me in the mirror, at my panic-stricken face.

"She can stay, Alice," he said after a few seconds.

"Are you sure that you-,"

"She'll be fine. I'm fine." he answered abruptly, "Dad will drive her home. His shift is over in an hour anyway,"

"Sorry I-,"

"It is fine, Alice," he answered stiffly. She shut the door and they were off into the woods.

"Come up front, please," He said quietly. He was looking forward into the steering wheel. I climbed through the space in the seats and sat down beside him, "Seatbelt." He started the car and within a mere three seconds, the speedometer read at eighty mph.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Because I need to," he answered.

"But why?" I pressed.

"Mia, I have to leave for the safety of others,"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that I'm not safe to be around humans right now. You heard Alice. She didn't even think that _you_ were safe with me,"

"Edward, you would never-,"

"I've killed before, Mia. I could do it again,"

"Do you have to leave?" I asked my voice barely audible to the human ear.

"You know that I would not leave unless I had no other alternative," I nodded. He glanced at me. I wasn't happy and he knew it. Beyond not being happy, I was settling into being extremely upset.

"When will you be home?" I pressed.

"That depends," he answered, "I don't know how long it will be before I'm ready,"

"You've never-,"

"Been away for more than thirty-three hours, I know," he answered, "Will you be able to sleep without me there?" I thought about it. I desperately wanted to tell him no and guilt him into staying, but I knew that he needed to go; it was the best thing for the family and for him.

"I don't want you to leave," I had started breathing heavily.

"I know you don't," he responded solemnly. It was difficult to know that no matter how much I wished that he wouldn't leave, he was going to. My opinion on the matter was only making it more painful for him. He pulled into an empty spot at the hospital and opened my door before I had my seatbelt off. He lifted his arm and allowed me to place myself under it. It was his offering. He knew how tough this was for me. He knew how fragile I really was whether I wanted to admit it or not. I was sure that within a half an hour, he would be gone for some uncertain amount of time and that was something that I had never experienced, an Edward-less existence. We walked directly to our father's office.

"Edward, Mia," He was stunned by the look on Edward's face and confused by what had put it there. Edward guided me to the chair on the side of the office where I sat, silently, looking into my lap. I didn't know if I wanted to hear him say that he was leaving again, but I paid attention anyhow. I listened as Edward explained the situation to our father. He was being accepting, as usual.

"Take all the time you need," he said as Edward finished, "Where will you go?" Edward appeared to be contemplating a few options.

"Denali?" he suggested more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes, they will be pleased to see you. Edward, take my car, it will be faster," I could feel them both looking at me. Odds were that they were having a secret conversation about me, but I didn't care enough to look up until Edward forced my face aloft with a lone finger under my chin. He wiped away the tear on my cheek.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I always cry like this,"

"If we were capable, we would too," Dad answered. I looked to him and gave him a slight smile. My eyes darted back to Edward's face.

"I will come home as soon as I can," he promised. I nodded, "Please just promise that you will stay out of trouble and that you will not commit any unintelligent acts while I am away," I bit my lip and shook my head, "Try and be happy. Do it for me. I have to go now," He said suddenly as he pulled me forward into his arms. I closed my eyes to stop the tears.

"I love you, Mia Beth," I smiled.

"I love you too, Eddie Ant," He chuckled quietly at the sound of the nickname. Emmett had always made fun of us for that. He thought that the nicknames were corny, but Emmett did not understand us. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead, and then he was gone. My father was beside me instantly, his hand on my shoulder.

"He must do this, Mia. You know that," I nodded my head.

"I know, for her safety," I answered, "I just wish he didn't have to. I'm selfish,"

"No you aren't," he answered, "If you were, you would've persuaded him to stay. You know that you have that power," I didn't answer, "I have to check on a patient, and then we'll go home,"

"I made you pizza for dinner, Mia," my mother said enthusiastically as I came through the door with my father. I entered the kitchen to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting around the table. My mother kissed my forehead gently on my way to my father. They left the room to speak in private though I was certain that the only person that they were trying to hide anything from was me. I sat in the seat between Alice and Emmett and stared at the pizza in front of me. It looked delicious, but I had no appetite.

"She's very upset, Mia. It would help if she didn't have to worry about you as well," Alice said quietly.

"She doesn't have to worry about me; I am fine,"

"You don't look fine," Emmett commented.

"She doesn't have to be fine," Dad said as he and Mom re-entered the room, "Why don't the four of you go about your regular business and let Mia eat in peace," They all slumped out of their chairs. If humans had done it, they would have looked sloppy, but the four of them were very graceful about their slow, slouchy movements out of the room.

"Please don't worry about me, Mom," I said.

"I worry about all of my children, all of the time," she answered with a smile.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked. I could tell that my father did not want to answer my question.

"I don't know," were the words that he decided on. For then, it was enough. I did not want to push it with him. Part of me did not want to know the answer anyway. I was hoping that he would be back in the morning, but I knew that was a fruitless desire. My brother was much more complicated than that and this was something that he would want to think about, for days, maybe weeks. I had hoped for some bit of communication with him though, maybe a phone call. He had a cell phone with him. I did not sleep at all the first two nights. The third, fourth, and fifth nights I got in an hour or two. I was running ragged, but there was nothing I could do about it. I could not sleep. I had asked to call the Denali's, but Dad said it would not make him come home any faster.

"You need to sleep tonight," said Alice as she sat Indian style facing me on my bed.

"I can't," I answered, "I just can't,"

"You're too attached to him," she answered, "but it works both ways, I suppose. He has been coming back home, then staying there, and then changing his mind again ever since he got there. I can see him coming to surprise you that he's home,"

"I wish that he would," I answered. Jasper entered the room holding an MP3 player.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"His songs are on there. I thought it might help," I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said followed by a yawn. I was extremely tired. I closed my eyes and was asleep within the span of two songs. The song inspired by my mother and father was first, then my song, the one that he had written when I was just a week old.

"Finally," I faintly heard Alice say as I was drifting away. I woke up early the next morning. Alice was laying clothes out for me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked cheerfully.

"Surprisingly, yes," I sat up and glanced out the window. It was not sunny, but it certainly was not going to rain, "Can you see him coming home?" I asked.

"I don't see it right now, no," she answered not bothering to look at me. I frowned and lay back down in my bed.

"Why don't you wear this today?" she asked holding up a short-sleeved sweater dress in one hand and a pair of brown leather boots in the other. I shook my head no.

"Or I could just wear jeans and a sweatshirt," I answered pulling my favorite sweatshirt from my dresser drawer. Edward bought the sweatshirt me when we went on a "college visit" to Harvard. She pouted her lips at my blatant refusal.

"Fine, at least wear your skinny jeans," she answered.

"Which ones?" I asked. She handed me a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Fine," I replied taking them into my hand. I was actually looking forward to school. I was looking forward to going back. The weekend had left a lot to be desired.

"Are you coming?" I asked after I finished getting dressed.

"I have to go find Jazz. I'll be down in five minutes," she answered with a smirk. I nodded and headed down the stairs. It was quiet in the house, but I assumed that meant that Emmett was out.

"Good morning," I stood frozen at the kitchen door as I stared at him.

"You're home?" I choked, "Are you staying?" he nodded. I ran to his open arms and attached myself around his waist, closing my eyes, savoring the moment. He had looked happy, radiant even. I sighed at that thought.

"What are you going to do when you have to go to college?" he asked jokingly.

"You'll come with me, naturally," I answered still hugging him tight.

"You ditched us," Emmett accused as he came through to the kitchen.

"That's probably due to the fact that I was winning," Jasper added.

"Mia woke up," He answered still hugging me. I could not see Jasper or Emmett; I had not bothered to move from my place against Edward. I leaned back from him.

"How long have you been home?" I asked.

"Just a few hours," he answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I complained.

"Because that's the best that you've slept in the past six days or so I hear," I shrugged.

"I tried to sleep, I really did, but I missed you,"

"As did I and I can assure you that I did not sleep a wink either," I rolled my eyes at him, but it was affectionately. I was happy to have him home, lame jokes and all. I sat next to him and ate my breakfast, simply content to be in the same room as him after such a long separation.

"We'll rematch at school," Emmett said after an awkwardly long silence. Edward looked at him with chagrin.

"We have to. Alice says that it will be gone by noon," my eyebrow raised out of confusion as I listened to their conversation.

"It snowed last night," Edward explained coolly. I nodded with a smile, "Not you too," I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are the only one in this family with a disposition towards snow," I answered.

"This isn't snow, this is slush. There's a vast difference,"

"Let's go, Edward, please," I begged pulling on his arm, "We have almost an hour before we leave for school,"

"You sound like a four-year-old, Mia," he answered, "and you need to eat your breakfast,"

"Fine," I took a bite of toast, "I'm full, cannot possibly eat another bite," He was deliberating, "Edward, you're going to leave me, poor defenseless human, me, all by myself to fight against Jasper and Emmett? They will massacre me. I need you and I haven't seen you in-,"

"Stop," he put his hand over my mouth, "I assure you that the guilt trip is not necessary. I feel guilty enough for leaving you as it is. I would appreciate it if you did not use it to your advantage, though I know that I deserve it after the week that I put you through,"

"It wasn't that bad," I answered.

"You are lying to me, Mia,"

"Yes, but you had to go and now you have to have a snowball fight with us," I flashed him a smile, "as punishment." I turned to run away from him and he smirked, whirling me up in his arms before I could run away, but stopped near the front door to place a hat on my head, a scarf around my neck, and gloves on my hands. A snowball, escaping Emmett's hands, lobbed me in the head more than once. Edward put an end to things when one of the snowballs turned out to contain a chunk of ice.

"Just what we need, you getting your head sliced open and spilling blood all over the snow," he commented, "go get your books and we'll go to school, it's just about the right time,"

The morning was uneventful until Health Class.

"Miss Cullen?" my head shot up quickly. I had not been paying attention particularly well.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" I asked.

"I was wondering how your brother is coming along," I looked at her oddly and slightly confused, "Emmett said that Edward was sick,"

"Ooooooh," I answered, "Yes, he's back in school today. Last week was horrible though. He was so sick that I did not even see him all week. My father didn't want me to catch it," It was not a far cry from the truth.

"Was it that bad?" she asked. I nodded quietly. Bella looked away as I noticed her stare. I had tried not to think about her while Edward was away. I knew it would only make me angry with her. She was, indirectly, responsible for his absence, but I knew that it wasn't really her fault. I felt her look back to me as my focus returned to my book. I glanced up at her, but this time she didn't look away.

"He's been sick?" she asked. I nodded. I was shocked that she had spoken to me. For one, she seemed awfully shy to me, and two, I had been given the impression that Edward had probably given her a sense of fear towards all of us. She seemed relieved, but slightly annoyed.

"It was a stomach bug," I answered, "very contagious," We stared at one another.

"I'm Bella," I nodded.

"I know, I'm Mia," I replied, "the youngest Cullen," she smiled.

"I could tell," she answered, "I mean, it's not that you look young, it's just that they-,"

"I know, they're protective of me," I answered as I looked back to my book.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but I would not want it to change. We're a close family. I suppose that it's just natural for them to look out for me. I am the smallest after all," she nodded, "I'm glad this happened," she raised an eyebrow, "I just mean that I'm sure that you've gotten a different interpretation of my family from everyone in school. They think we're weird,"

"No…no one said that," she answered. I laughed.

"They all say it, especially because of Emmett and Rose, and Jazz and Alice,"

"Are you and Ed-?"

"No!" I interrupted, "I mean, no, we're definitely, uh, wow, gross," she smiled hesitantly, "Um Edward's my big brother," I answered, "Is that how it seems?" Bella shook her head no.

"No, it would just fit. If anything, it seems as though he's your parent or something," I nodded.

"That's what he says, that I have two fathers, I mean, my Dad and him," she nodded again as the bell rang. It was time for lunch and we walked toward the cafeteria together until she met with her friends.

"Hi," I said in an unnaturally high pitch as I slipped in beside Edward.

"Hello," he answered, "How has your day been so far?"

"Fine, yours?" I replied looking towards a group of kids as he glanced down at me.

"It's just starting," he answered with a sigh.

"Everything is going to be fine," Alice answered encouragingly. I couldn't tell if she knew that for a fact or if she was simply trying to make him believe it. The formation as we walked into the lunch room was, if anything, odd. Rosalie and Emmett lead the way, followed by myself and Edward. Alice and Jasper took their places behind us. We weren't in straight lines, but more of a group, as if they were surrounding Edward, and me too as a bonus.

"This is awkward," I whispered to Edward though I knew that they others would hear me perfectly. Emmett turned around with a serious look upon his face.

"This is not a joke," Rose said still facing forward.

"I never said that it-," Emmett turned around again, but this time he seemed fiercer, "Okay, okay, fine, sorry," I answered raising my hands in forfeit. I understood why they were all tense, but I knew that Edward would not do anything. Even if he didn't trust himself, I trusted him.

"Yes, everything will be okay if we sit in our regular spot," Alice decided.

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Alice, you should stop; you are getting on my nerves, all of you. I am perfectly fine," Alice and Jasper sat across from us as Emmett took a seat next to me and Rosalie next to him.

"I think you're right, Edward, you're set," Alice commented.

"Of course I am," he answered. I pushed my lunch away from the edge of the table and allowed myself to place my head down.

"I do wish that you would have slept while I was away, Mia,"

"Me too," I answered with a yawn. He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. He stopped and looked at me.

"You were talking to her," It was an accusation, rather than a question.

"Was I not supposed to?" I sat up, "You never said that,"

"You talked to her?" Rosalie repeated, "Mia, come on,"

"She asked me a question," I answered, "Did you want me to stiff her and be rude like Edward was?"

"I was not being rude," He answered, "It was for her benefit that I did not speak to her," he replied roughly.

"Am I not allowed to talk to her then?" I asked, "We might as well add another person to my list, right?" I frowned.

"Is there anything new?" Jasper asked, changing the subject before I received an answer.

"Nothing…she must not have said anything," Edward answered.

"Maybe you aren't as scary as you think," Emmett answered with a laugh, "I bet I could've done much better than that,"

"She didn't really seem scared," I added, "I wasn't expecting her to say anything to me,"

"Did you really think that she'd be afraid of you?" Emmett asked, "Mia, you're the only one of our family that doesn't scare people. You couldn't scare someone if you tried,"

"Well, I wonder why…," Jasper replied, getting back to the matter at hand.

"You already know that I can't know that," I glanced at Edward; he looked miserable.

"Act human, she's coming right now," Alice commented.

"I'll try my best," I answered sarcastically. Edward rolled his eyes at me and I flashed him a smile.

"Human? Sure," Emmett added as he threw a ball of ice at the wall. It shattered and left a crack in the brick. I stared at him. He sure could be idiotic when he wanted to be.

"Very human, Emmett," Rose said sarcastically, but a smile held her face, "just punch the wall, why don't you?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it baby," he answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and attempted to kiss her cheek. I gagged on my food and they all looked at me.

"I'm trying to eat here," I answered.

"Jealous," Rosalie murmured under her breath.

"You have no idea. I can't speak to my boyfriend,"

"He's not your boyfriend, Mia," Edward said calmly.

"Not yet, but he will be," Alice answered with a wink at me.

"It's a good thing that your visions are subject to change," Edward answered though he seemed uninterested in the conversation, "Eat your lunch, Mia," I did as I was told, the soup looked good, I couldn't vouch for the sandwich though.

"Ease up, Edward," Emmett said, "So you kill one human, that's hardly the end of the world," Edward glared at him.

"You would know,"

"I'm a human," I answered quietly, "one measly little human. Is my life that expendable?" I stood up, heading for where, I did not know, but I needed a break.

"Wait, Mia," Alice called me back to her. I stopped a foot away from them and Jasper placed his hand around my wrist pulling me back to them. With his free hand, he pulled a spare chair to the table. I sat.

"He didn't mean it," Alice said.

"I didn't mean you. It was just a joke, Mia," Emmett added, "You know that I didn't mean it,"

"Emmett, you're an idiot," Rosalie answered.

"I know," he replied, "I am sorry though," a small ice ball hit him in the side of the face and I laughed.

"Who threw that?" he asked though we all knew Alice had done it. He smiled.

"You asked for it," He leaned all the way across the table so he was directly in front of Alice, Jasper, and I and shook the ice from his hair, splattering us with it.

"Ew!" Rose complained.

"Now, which one of you did it?" he asked again. He pointed his finger back and forth between the three of us as I rolled my eyes. He stopped on me.

"Amelia Elisabeth Cullen," he said.

"What?" I asked, "It wasn't me," He had already made it over to my side of the table, "Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. I looked at Edward; he was smirking, as was Alice. Rosalie and Jasper began smiling as well, "EMMETT, NO!" I knew what he was about to do. He lifted me over his shoulder and carried me back to his seat where he proceeded to tickle me until I could barely breathe. I let out a scream and he stopped. I was still trying to control my laughter, as were the others. They always seemed to get such pleasure out of someone tickling me.

"You aren't angry at me anymore, are you?" he asked.

"Extremely," I had turned away from him with my arms crossed, but he turned me back towards him. I was pouting and as soon as he saw my face, he started laughing again.

"Shut up, Emmett," I tried to move, but he wouldn't let me, "Emmett, let me go," I complained as I pushed away from him. The bell rang, but he still would not let me go. We all stayed. I stopped struggling and looked to Edward; he appeared to be deep in thought.

"I…_think_ that you will be okay if you go to class," Alice said quietly. Alice scrunched her face; she was searching for something to solidify her deduction, "Your mind seems to be set. I _think _you'll make it through biology at least,"

"Why push it Edward?" Jasper asked, "There's no shame in calling it a day. You should just head home. Take it easy,"

"What's the big deal?" Emmett said from behind me, "He either will or he won't kill her,"

"Yeah, no biggie, why bother trying not to kill her?" I said sarcastically, "Just one human, right?" Emmett frowned at me.

"You know I don't mean anything by it," He answered, "Mia?"

"Yeah, whatever," I answered looking away. He kissed my forehead and I pushed him away.

"I don't want to move yet," Rosalie added after Emmett and I had finished, "We're almost done with high school,"

"I don't want to move either," I added. I actually liked Forks.

"No, guys, I think it will be fine if he goes to class. His future is really firming up. I am almost 95% sure that he will be fine if he goes. Nothing bad will happen," Alice replied.

"Go to class before Mia's late," Edward ordered as he pushed away from the table.

"Oh, she won't be late," Emmett answered as he swung me over his shoulder and grabbed my bag. I complained for him to put me down, but my complaints were futile. He ran to Mr. Simms classroom at something relatively close to a human pace and set me down in front of the door. I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"What?" he asked, "No thank-you?" I shook my head, "You're being a pain today,"

"Well, you're talking about-,"

"Mia," he stopped me.

"And I don't like it when you guys do stuff like that. I'm not incompetent," I added. I hated when they carried me all over the place or watched me like a hound, unnecessary precautions.

"No, you're just being a brat, kid. I can tell,"

"Well, you're just being an idiot," I answered.

"I normally am, but you aren't normally the little monster that you're being today. What's the issue?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have to go inside," I answered.

"Well, think about it. I'll meet you in the gym and you'd better have an answer for me then,"

"Fan-tastic," I answered as I turned and entered the classroom. Calculus was uneventful and I got out of gym class claiming to feel a little sick. Coach Walker was more than happy to oblige. She claimed that I even looked a little pale. In all honesty, I just was not up to it. It was either emotional exhaustion or plain laziness; I could not be sure of which.

I headed toward the parking lot. I could just wait there. I could even get in a quick nap before everyone else showed up. As I neared the car, I noticed that another person had decided to skip.

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked as I slipped in the passenger seat. He had turned down the music, but I could feel the bass thumping a bit. I reached for the dial to turn it back up, but he shooed my hand away.

"I already know what it is," I answered. He seemed a bit ashamed of what I liked to call his "angry music."

"Why aren't you in class?" he repeated.

"Why aren't you in class?" I countered.

"Go to class, Mia," I ignored him and settled myself in the car.

"What happened, Edward?" I asked.

"You are just avoiding having to ride home with Emmett,"

"No, I'm not, but now that you've mentioned it, I would prefer to ride with you than him,"

"Well, he wants you riding with him," he answered, "he also expects some sort of explanation," I did not answer him, "What is your explanation?"

"I don't know," I answered, "All that talk about killing humans not being a big deal,"

"He was trying to lighten the mood," Edward answered simply.

"No, he was being an idiot. What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "nothing happened,"

"Then why are you here?" I asked, "If nothing happened, why aren't you in Spanish?"

"Emmett," he answered.

"That proves my point. What did he do?"

"Mia, can you stop, please?" he asked, "Emmett hasn't done anything wrong. You owe him an apology. He already apologized to you. You might as well go and wait in the jeep. He'll be out in a few minutes," He said all these things quietly and calmly, but there was a sense of authority in them.

"How mad _is_ he?" I asked.

"I would gauge it around a seven," he replied after a moment.

"A _seven_?" I looked at him, "What did I do to deserve a seven?"

"Well, he's been waiting outside the gym for approximately five minutes. Apparently you were supposed to meet him there,"

"But, a _seven_?" I asked.

"Senora Goff gave a lot of homework tonight,"

"That isn't _my_ fault," I answered. Edward shrugged. There was a knock on my window as Emmett looked inside. I waved with a smile. He pointed at the jeep. I got out and headed toward the jeep.

"What happened to meeting me at the Gym?" he asked.

"I got out early," I answered quietly as I buckled my seatbelt.

"It would've been nice of you to tell me. I can't read minds, you know," He threw the car into reverse.

"We aren't waiting for the others?" I asked.

"No, they can ride with Edward," he answered grumpily. I stared blankly out the window as we went silent. I had no idea what to say to Emmett. I didn't know what he wanted to hear or when he wanted to hear it. I was getting awfully good at making my siblings angry with me though.

"Why aren't we going home?" I asked quietly as he drove past the turn into our driveway.

"We need to spend some time together," he answered.

"Where are we going then?" I asked. He didn't answer me, but pulled over on the side of the road a few minutes later. He opened my door and swung me over his shoulder.

"Hold on," he said roughly. I fastened my arms around his neck and he grasped my legs. I was silent until he slowed to a stop and pulled me around to the front of him.

"Where are we?" I asked. We seemed to be in a random part of the woods.

"I don't know," he answered, "I just needed to run to calm down before I talked to you," I nodded. He let me go and walked near a log that seemed perfect for sitting, but he didn't sit. Instead, he lifted it and flung it across the clearing. I jumped and he turned back towards me. I gulped. I hadn't thought that I was that bad today or that he didn't deserve it. I mean, after all, he had said that it didn't matter if Bella was alive or dead because she was a human. I was a human, therefore inadvertently, he was saying it didn't matter if I lived or died.

"Mia, what's your problem today?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and took another step back. He countered.

"Nothing," I answered as I looked down to the ground.

"It's obviously something. You usually have some complex reason for being such a brat," I shrugged again; "You do realize that I was only kidding before. I was trying to lighten the mood,"

"That's what Edward said," I answered, "I just. Well, I just wish I was like you and it wouldn't be an issue," I looked up and he was studying my face, "I wish I was a vampire,"

"Don't let Edward or Carlisle hear that,"

"I know," I answered, "I just feel so inadequate compared to all of you and if Bella's life is so disposable, mine is too. You could easily be talking about killing me off because I know too much. You were being a jerk, Emmett,"

"So were you," he retaliated.

"Well, I'm sorry," I answered, "I was hurt,"

"I'm sorry too then," He flashed a smile at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"What do we do now?" I asked. He swung me over his shoulder again without warning and I clung tightly to him, "Emmett. What are we doing?" I yelled. He turned his head just enough to smirk at me before he climbed the tree in front of us, "Oh my god, oh my god," I was shouting it and I was sure that my fingers were digging deep into his skin, "Emmett,"

"Don't look down, kiddo," He slid around a branch and I could feel myself slipping from his back as we were upside down.

"Emmett, I can't hold on like this," He swung me around to his front and laughed at my face, "It isn't funny. I'd be dead if I fell,"

"Your heart is racing; chill out,"

"I can't, we're-," I glanced over his shoulder, "Oh god, how high are we?"

"Just close your eyes," With a hand, he pushed my face into his chest. I stayed with my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and he held me with an arm as well.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, "I want to be on the land, Em, please," He laughed.

"Just be patient, kiddo," He held me closer in some feeble attempt to calm me. I felt that we were finally standing straight up, but I still didn't allow myself to loosen my grip or to tear my face away from his shirt. He stopped moving and I felt his face close to my head, "You can look now," he said quietly.

"I don't want to; I want to go back to the ground," He tried to pry me away from him, "Emmett, no, please,"

"Stop shaking," he said while suppressing laughter.

"I can't; I'm scared,"

"Do you honestly think I'd let you fall?" I didn't answer, "Mia, I wouldn't drop you,"

"I know," I answered quietly.

"Then trust me," he replied.

"I do trust you," I gulped.

"Good," He grasped my hands in his and pried them from their spot wrapped around his back.

"How are you even standing up here if you aren't hanging on to something?" I asked panicked.

"I have impeccable balance, little sister," He turned me around so that I was leaning against his chest and I pushed back as far as I could against him, "Calm down, you're fine," I could feel cool wind and hear water falling over rocks, "Mia, look," I shook my head.

"I don't want to," I answered.

"Put your hands here," He guided them to a branch in front of us and held his arm around my waist, "Please just open your eyes," he begged.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Well, after all the work I did to get you up here I would appreciate it," I squinted, "All the way," I turned my face to the side so it was against him, "You're such a baby,"

"I don't like heights," I answered, "You know that,"

"Stop arguing and look at the scenery. I've got you, I promise," I allowed myself to open my eyes and took a quick intake of breath, "It's nice, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I leaned forward on the branch, "It's beautiful, Emmett,"

"Whoa, whoa," He pulled me back to him with the arm around my waist, "I thought you were afraid of heights," I leaned forward as far as he would allow for and he tightened his grip around me before he swung us to another branch. I screamed and he laughed as I reattached myself to him.

"That isn't funny," I pouted.

"Oh yes it is," he replied whole-heartedly, "Do you want to do something really fun?" he asked.

"No," I answered immediately. I wasn't sure what he had planned, but I was certain that it wasn't something that I would particularly enjoy.

"Oh come on," he complained as he turned my face towards him, "please?" I bit my lip, "It won't be scary and we'll go back to the ground after, okay?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered, "Mia; you said that you trusted me. Would I ever harm you?"

"No," I replied quietly, "Fine, let's do it," I answered. He kissed my forehead and flashed a smile.

"You won't regret it, Kiddo,"

"I severely doubt that,"

"Now, I want you to hold on to me as tight as you possibly can," He lifted me up so my arms were around his neck, "and I want you to keep your eyes open, okay?"

"I'll try," I answered.

"Okay, here we go," I don't know how, but suddenly, we were flying over the trees.

"Emmett!" I screamed. He only laughed in response to my fright. It was amazing, but I was scared out of my mind at the same time. After about a minute of the flying, we landed safely on the ground. He set me on the ground in front of him.

"You know that you're my favorite mortal," he said with a grin.

"I'm the only mortal that you can refer to as yours," I answered, "All the rest of them are afraid of you,"

"You should be scared too," He bent his knees in a fighting stance and let out a playful growl. I ran, but only made it a few steps before he had me up in his arms and was tickling me with no remorse.

"EMM-ETT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I said between squeals, screams, and laughter, "Stop it!" He stopped and I attempted to control my laughter, though it was a fairly unsuccessful attempt.

"Just like a little kid," he said through the laughter, "Let's go home. I'm sure Mom and Dad are worried about you," He ran us back to the jeep and then home.

"Come on," He said as he knelt down allowing me to jump onto his back. He carried me into the kitchen where Mom placed a plate of pasta in front of me as Emmett let me slide into the chair.

"I'm going to find, Rose. Eat up, kiddo," He kissed my head and tousled my hair.

"Did you have fun with your brother?" Mom asked as she sat beside me.

"He made me climb a tree," I answered, "Well, he climbed, but he made me go with him and he knows that I'm afraid of heights," She smiled softly, "It was fun though," She laughed, "Where's Dad?" I asked before I put a spoonful of pasta in my mouth.

"I had to work late," He answered as he came through the door giving each of us a kiss on the forehead, "You have a lot of color, Mia,"

"I was with Emmett this afternoon," I answered as if this mere statement explained it all. My father nodded and smiled.

"That's good," I finished my dinner and as my parents talked I simply watched and listened. Edward came down the stairs soon after.

"Emmett seems to be in a good mood," he commented, "You had fun?" he asked. I nodded.

"Would you like to go hunting, Edward?" Dad asked him. Edward nodded, but it wasn't enthusiastically.

"Mia, we won't be home until after you go to sleep, okay?" I nodded.

"I'll be okay," I answered with a half smile. They both said goodnight before heading out the door.

"You know, you'll have to spend some time with the others now that you've given Emmett his quality time," Mom said as she took my plate and began washing it, "They're all used to you spending time with Edward, but now the others will be very jealous," I giggled.

"Mom,"

"And your father and I might get a little jealous too," she added, "It's supposed to be sunny on Friday…,"

"I'll have to do some scheduling," I answered.

"Actually, Mia, you'll be spending the day with them on Friday." Alice said as she came through the door with Jasper holding hands, "Saturday morning, you're all Rosalie's," they sat down next to me, "And you're with me Saturday afternoon; we're shopping," She scrunched her face up as she tried to see further into my future, "And Jasper, she's all yours on Sunday," He grinned at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he answered as Alice giggled.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously, "What is it?" I asked.

"A surprise," she answered while still laughing.

"I'm going to do my homework," I answered as I headed out to get my bag from Emmett's jeep. By the time that I finished my homework, it was 8:30 and I was exhausted from my excursion with Emmett. Alice joined me in my room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early, while the sun was still beneath the horizon. Alice smiled as I sat up.

"Is Edward back yet?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's down by the river and Dad is getting ready for an early shift at the hospital," I pulled on a sweatshirt and shoes before heading down the lawn and to the rock where Edward sat. There was a frost on the ground and it was cooler than I had anticipated.

"Good morning, Mia," he pulled me close to him and placed his jacket around me, "It's January; you really should start dressing properly," I nodded.

"How was hunting?" I asked.

"Useless," he answered.

"You still want hers," I said quietly. He nodded.

"Unfortunately,"

"You're strong enough to beat this, Edward," He squeezed me with an arm.

"You have too much faith in me, young lady,"

"I don't think so. You're stronger than you think; I just know it," He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Mia," The sun was starting to break through the clouds just enough to notice that a new day was starting, "You need to get ready for school and say good bye to Dad before he leaves," I nodded and Edward lifted me over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

"I was just about to come out to see you," Dad said as we came through the door. Edward swung me around so we were both facing our father, but I was still in his arms.

"Are you working late again?" I asked.

"No, I should be home by four," he answered, "Have a good day, both of you," as he left, Edward carried me towards the stairs. Alice was sitting on the top step. She was staring at him intently. They were having another one of their conversations. He set me down on the step in front of him.

"Mia, go get ready, please," I looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I can tell-,"

"Now, please," He answered in a snappier tone as he gave me a gentle nudge in the direction of my room. I took a few steps, but stopped once I was out of his reach, "Amelia," he did not look at me, but I knew that he meant it so I stalked off towards my room.

"Why didn't you do that last night?" Edward asked as he noticed me working on homework while sitting on the trunk of the Volvo. He held his umbrella over my work.

"I was tired?" I answered. He merely nodded and leaned over my work. I glanced to look at Alice and Jasper.

"You'll finish it in time," Alice commented, nodding towards the worksheet that I was working on.

"Yes and Jasper wants you to calm down; he'll make you if you don't," Edward commented. I stuck my tongue out at Jasper.

"I work well under stress,"

"Questions 3 and 7 are wrong," Edward commented, "And your teacher is thinking about grading it,"

"She's going to," Alice chimed in.

"Well what's the answer then? Why don't you just show me?" I pushed the paper towards him,"

"No, I'm not an advocate of cheating, missy," I scrunched my nose up at him, "Your answers are close though. You should get to class," I glanced at the clock on the outside wall. I still had almost ten minutes before first period started.

"No, I'll wait for you," I answered. Other than Alice, the family left for their classes. I could hear Bella's truck from down the road; it was the loudest vehicle that I had ever heard.

"Is that right?" I asked pointing to the question. Edward leaned over my shoulder to look at it quickly. Bella had just pulled into her parking spot. He nodded quickly.

"I told you that it was close," He directed his attention back to Bella and I directed my attention back to my homework.

"No!" Alice gasped aloud. I turned just in time to see what was going to happen. Tyler Crowley's van was speeding towards Bella and she was fixated there. Edward had left our side and at that instant, I wished that I could have seen Alice's thoughts.

"Class, Mia, let's go," She piled my papers and shoved them in my arms.

"But, Alice," I complained, "What about-,"

"Shss; they're fine," She steered me away from the parking lot.

"Alice, stop it!" I moved away from her reach, backing away while looking at her. Jasper stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What did he do?" Rose asked. She was beyond angry; they all were. Alice explained in hushed tones and they argued.

"But Edward saved her; she could have died," I answered.

"He should have let her," Jasper replied, "Mia, go to class," I had moved away from him and towards Emmett.

"No, I'm-," he turned towards me with a growl.

"I said go to class,"

"That isn't-," he turned towards me again and I took a step back into Emmett. He steadied me and made sure that I had my footing. Alice's hand on Jasper's shoulder calmed him a bit, but he was still glaring at me through fierce eyes.

"Please just go to class, Mia. If you leave now, you won't be late," she said softly. Fine, I would go, but I was far from happy about it.

Lunchtime; I had dreaded the period from the time that I left my brothers and sisters standing in the courtyard before first period. I doubted that Edward was back and I was certain that the others were going to be tense and arguing, not to mention the fact that Jasper was probably going to be miserable. I was sitting by myself when Jasper took the seat beside me. I glanced up, but only slightly and he was staring at me.

"I made it to first period on time," I said flatly, "I was the only one there; even Mrs. June was out in the parking lot,"

"Now is not the time for you to push me, Amelia. I don't want to do anything that both you and I would both regret, so knock it off," I stood up to leave him alone, to go and get my food. I did not want to be alone with Jasper for any longer than I had to be.

"Stay," Emmett said as I took my first step. He had just approached the table silently with Rose. She looked furious.

"I have to-,"

"Food, right, I'll go with you," I nodded and he walked behind me to the lunch line.

"Jasper's angry with me," I said quietly, "very, very angry,"

"He's angry with the situation," Emmett answered, "but you _are_ annoying him,"

"And Rose?"

"Oh, she's livid," I glanced at them.

"Where do you lie?" I asked.

"Where I have to, I suppose," he answered glumly, "And you?"

"I don't want to pick sides. There shouldn't even be sides. This isn't worth it," We headed back to the table and I sat next to Emmett.

"It is worth having discussion over," Jasper growled at me. I hated when he growled at me.

"Stop doing that," I whined, "I hate it,"

"Stop getting on my nerves, and I'll think about it,"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Jasper," He raised an eyebrow at me, but did not reply. Rose and Jasper vented for the majority of the period as Alice attempted to reason with them. Emmett kept mostly quiet and tried to make me do the same.

"Well, what solution are you thinking of?" I asked as Jasper and Rose discussed the fact that they needed to fix the problem, "It's not like you can just kill her," Emmett had tried to cover my mouth, but it was too late. Jasper and Rose both looked at me, "I can't believe the two of you," I answered, "That's completely ridiculous. If you really think that, you're not even worthy of being part of this-," Emmett scooped me over his shoulder before I could finish, but the damage was done. They knew what I was going to say.

"Are you crazy?" Emmett asked as he sat me down on the sidewalk outside of the cafeteria.

"Did you hear them?" I retaliated, "Did you hear what they were suggesting? That's ridiculous. This isn't even a big deal. It's not like anyone even saw what happened. Everyone just assumes that Edward was right next to her the whole time,"

"You saw it," Jasper said as he came to stand with us.

"Get away from me, Jasper," I answered, "I don't want to talk to you,"

"Mia, I'm just being realistic about this,"

"Murder is not realistic," I said loudly.

"Quieter, Mia," Alice whispered as she and Rose approached.

"I cannot believe this,"

"This is why he sent you to class earlier today," Rose said, "You can't handle this,"

"Yes, I can," I argued, "but you're speaking nonsense," I looked at Jasper and Rose, my brother and sister. They appeared to be forever angry right now, but I still couldn't picture them killing. I knew that they had before. I knew that they were more than capable of it, but it was still hard to fathom.

"Mia, you have to understand what Edward is doing to all of us; you have to understand what all of this is risking for our family, even you,"

"Especially you," Rose added.

"Bella won't say anything; I know that she won't," I answered.

"No you don't," Jasper answered roughly, "You do not know anything about her,"

"But you can't do this," I answered more softly, "I won't ever be able to think of you the same; I guess you know where I stand," I answered. I hadn't intended on taking sides, but that was prior to me learning Rose and Jasper's solution. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I advocated that, "And Dad is not going to let you do this; Alice, Emmett? You don't agree with them, do you?"

"Mia, we'll discuss it at home; no one has chosen any sides,"

"Well, I have; I'm fighting for Edward,"

"You would," Rose answered spitefully.

"You aren't fighting anyone," Jasper answered, "If it turns to that, you will not be involved," I looked from face to face. I couldn't imagine them fighting one another; I didn't want to.

"When is Edward coming back to school?" I asked Alice directly.

"I don't know; he hasn't decided yet," she answered, "You aren't fighting, Mia,"

"I didn't even-,"

"You must've been thinking it or I would not have seen it,"

"Knock it off, Amelia," Jasper said sternly, "I already told you-,"

"Well, your reasoning skills are apparently mistaken today; I'm not taking any direction from you right now," Emmett smacked his forehead. I turned toward him.

"What?" I asked.

"You're digging yourself a hole, Amelia,"

"I don't care," I answered.

"Let's go," Jasper said to me, "we're going to class," He placed his hand in Alice's and grabbed my shoulder.

"I can walk myself to class," I answered, "I'm entirely capable,"

"I know you are," Jasper answered, "but that doesn't mean anything to me right now,"

"Well, let me go," I attempted to pull away from him, but Jasper wasn't having it. His hand was clasped on my shoulder and gave little. In fact, my struggling only improved his grip on my shoulder, "Ouch, ouch, ouch, Jasper, stop it," I still tried to pull away and he stopped walking.

"Listen to me; do you have the slightest idea what her knowing could mean? Exposure means that the Volturi will come and they would love any reason to come and see you," The picture of the woman from my dream flashed in my mind.

"She didn't say anything; you can't. I don't-,"

"You don't understand the severity of this,"

"Jasper, just let it go for now," Alice soothed, "Mia, don't do anything stupid, please," He reluctantly released the grip on my arm and they headed away from me.

On the way to the car after school, I met with Edward and Emmett.

"And this one," Emmett pulled me over to him, "she's been a ball of fire all day; she's been getting on Jasper's nerves from the start,"

"Why?" Edward asked, "Now, why would you do that?"

"Because he and Rose are going to-,"

"Okay, stop," Edward said, "I don't want you arguing with anyone over this; it's my problem, not yours,"

"But-,"

"No, you heard what I said and that is my final word. You are to be more than cordial with both Jasper and Rose; they are your brother and sister,"

"Fine," I crossed my arms across my chest and walked silently for a few seconds as they continued to talk, "Is she okay?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

"For now," he replied grimly. The back seat of the Volvo was full. I sat on Emmett's lap and stared silently out the window. I felt the tension on the ride home between the six of us. Edward stopped the car abruptly and got out, as did the others. Emmett pulled me out carrying me on his back. I could tell that my presence was making things easier for him like it was earlier today and he wanted to make sure that I didn't make Jasper too angry with me. He was trying to be himself, carefree and easygoing, but the attitudes of the others were making that difficult.

"Mia, why don't you go up to your room?" Jasper suggested as Emmett set me down. His tone was more authoritative than suggestive; it seemed to be the trend today.

"This has every bit to do with me as well," I answered. He raised his eyebrow and pointed a finger towards the stairs, "No," I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and stood my ground. He turned and walked away from me. Jasper was angry, not only with the situation, but with me and I knew that even if we resolved the Bella problem, that Jasper would still be angry with me. He headed toward the side of the room opposite of Edward, Alice, mom, and dad. I paused by the door to the dining room. The family was divided and I was the last to enter the room. Everyone knew where I was heading. There was no suspense in my decision to sit on the arm of Edward's chair, by my mother, father, and Alice. Regardless of the content of the argument, it was highly likely that I would choose Edward over anyone else. This time was no different. Edward had saved Bella, and for that, I was thankful. I liked her from what I knew. She was nice and she definitely changed Edward, for the better, I think. She was a human, like me and I wasn't an advocate of the Jasper-Rose plan of action. The silence that covered the room was stifling. Edward glanced at me and placed an arm around me, holding me next to him. He knew that I wasn't leaving, not that he would have stopped me if I had decided to go to the other side, but it was more like he was keeping me from falling off the edge of the chair. It was an instinctual thing for him to do.

"I'm sorry," he said to Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. He meant it and I could tell, "I truly did not want to put this family at risk and I know that now, I have. I take full responsibility for this,"  
"What does that mean? Are you going to fix it, then?" Rose asked maliciously.

"Not like that," he answered, "I'm willing to leave right now if that would improve the situation," I looked at him nervously.

"No, Edward," Mom said softly, "Don't,"

"It would only be for a few years," he answered patting her hand, which was placed on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," I said quietly, "not again," He half smiled at me, "not for a few years,"

"We will figure something out, Mia,"

"They're right, Edward; we need to know what everyone is thinking right now and you leaving would leave us too vulnerable," Emmett said.

"No, Alice would pick up on the big things,"

"Edward, no," I turned toward him, "You can't-," He quieted me.

"I think Emmett is right, Edward. She would be more likely to talk if you suddenly disappeared. Either we all leave or none of us leave," I sighed. My father's suggestion sounded much better to me.

"She won't speak," Edward argued.

"You do not know her mind, son,"

"I know this much, Alice?" he was looking for back up, but Alice could not provide it. With the others so decided in their actions, she couldn't see any future other than the one that they wanted.

"I can't see what would happen, Edward,"

"That's because those two are so determined against any solution that doesn't involve killing an innocent person," I answered. I was riled at this point, "Rose and Jasper want to kill her," I stood up and my father looked at me.

"Amelia, please take a seat,"

"No, Dad, they're-," Edward pulled me down into his lap and placed a hand over my mouth as I struggled to get away from him.

"Calm down and I will let you go," he offered. I shook my head no and he simply shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the conversation while continuing to cover my mouth. Rose had finally decided to speak and was now arguing with Dad, but it was evident that she would go along with his decision in the end. Jasper on the other hand was not persuaded so easily. Though Jasper had never told me everything, I knew some of his past and I had seen the scars.

"Jasper," Edward said from behind me. Jasper glanced at him, "I will not let her pay for my mistake; I will not allow it,"

"Then the girl will benefit from it?" he asked, "Edward, she should have died today; I would only be setting it right," Edward had removed his hand from my mouth.

"There have been times that I should've died, but I didn't. Would you like to set that right too?" I asked sarcastically though I knew it was not the time or the place. Edward shook his head.

"Mia," my father warned and I shut my mouth.

"I will not allow it," Edward repeated slowly and deliberately. Jasper shook his head.

"I will not allow Alice to live in danger, Edward. You don't feel the way I feel towards her for anyone and I cannot allow her to live in danger. You don't know what I do; even if you have seen my memories, you haven't lived it,"

"I am not disputing that Jasper, but I am telling you right now that I will not allow you to hurt Isabella Swan," They were staring at one another in a way that made me very nervous.

"Jazz," Alice said breaking the silence.

"Alice, don't bother telling me that you can defend yourself. I know that you can, but it doesn't matter. I have to-,"

"That's not what I was going to say, Jazz," Alice interrupted, "I was going to ask a favor,"

Edward's mouth hung open and gasped. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" he just nodded toward Alice, bewildered.

"I know that you love me, thanks, but I would appreciate if you didn't try to kill Bella. First off, Edward is serious and I would prefer it if the two of you didn't fight and this one right here," she motioned towards me, "she's serious too about you not killing anyone,"

"You aren't fighting," Jasper answered taking his gaze away from Alice to me, "I already told you that,"

"No, you are not," Edward agreed and my father and mother nodded.

"And Bella's my friend," she continued, "at least she will be someday. Mia's, too. She's going to be like a sister to us,"

"But…Alice…," Jasper didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to love that girl someday and I will be very upset with you if you do not leave her be," Alice answered. Jasper's face finally softened.

"Bella isn't going to say anything, see," She could now envision that future.

"What does this mean?" Edward asked nervously. He seemed to be choking on his words. She was ignoring him, "Alice, what are you hiding? What is it?" he asked. Emmett mumbled something at the other end of the table.

"Is it about the girl?" He demanded in a heavier tone, "Is it about Bella?" he asked.

"No!" he bellowed as he stood up, temporarily forgetting that I was still in his lap. He reached out and pulled me up before I hit the floor.

"Edward!" my father placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and my mother was at my side instantaneously.

"Are you alright, Mia?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; he caught me," I answered quickly as I tried to focus on Alice and Edward's conversation.

"It's solidifying Edward," Alice said quietly, "There are only two ways for her now,"

"No," he repeated, "No, not her too," he gestured towards me, "Not both of them,"

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Emmett asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have to leave," Edward said to Alice.

"No!" I argued, "You can't,"

"It's what's best for you," he answered.

"No, Edward, we've been over this already, you cannot go unless you want her to start talking,"

"You aren't going anywhere," Alice answered, "I can't see you leaving,"

"I don't hear that," Edward argued as he glanced at Jasper, "Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked, "Love her too?" he added. I was beyond confused at this point, "And I know it would hurt her," He glanced at me again then back to Alice, "No," he answered, "I can change their futures. I'll leave if that's what it takes,"

"You can certainly try, but I doubt-," Alice began.

"What is going on?" I almost screamed it.

"Oh come on!" Emmett bellowed he had come to our side of the table at this point.

"Pay Attention, you two," Rose hissed as she stood between us, "he's falling for a human," she giggled, "Edward's falling for Bella,"

"What?" Emmett asked and then he simply laughed, "Tough break, kid," I was still confused. What was all of the pointing at me about?

"Fall in love with that girl?" Esme asked. She sounded oddly cheerful about it.

"What do you see exactly about her?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it all is dependent upon how strong he is, but he'll either kill her himself or she will be one of us someday," Alice answered.

"That's not going to happen!" Edward shouted, "Not either option for either of them," He looked at me again, but only briefly.

"Well, this certainly complicates the situation," my father said from behind me, "but the plan remains the same; no one will harm her,"

"No, I guess not," Jasper said, "Not if those are the only ways that Alice can see it heading,"

"No!" Edward shouted again. I thought of the possibilities. He wasn't going to kill her; that much was obvious. He was going to change her. I faintly heard another 'no' from Edward before he looked at me again, but this time longer.

"I am not going to change you," he pointed a long slim finger at me as he began yelling, "Stop polluting Alice's mind with that stuff. I can't handle both you and her, so stop," and he walked away from me. Everyone looked at me as he left the house running.

"I…I wasn't thinking about it. I swear," I stammered.

"What did you see about Mia, Alice?" my father asked.

"The same thing as Bella; only Edward wasn't your killer," she answered softly, "I don't know who it was,"

"I really wasn't thinking about it though,"

"Mia, your fate has been sealed since the first day you came to live with us, dear. Maybe, it's just getting stronger because you are getting older," my father offered. I waited in Edward's room until he returned. It was near 3:00 AM when he sat down on his couch beside me and I stirred awake.

"Why aren't you asleep in your own bed?" I simply sat up and looked at him, "Do _not_ give me the silent treatment. _You_ are the one waiting up for me, remember?" I nodded. I remembered perfectly, but had no idea where to start, "Mia, I am not going to play games with you; say what you need to or you can get to bed,"

"I was not thinking about it earlier,"

"Do not lie to me, Amelia," He answered sternly.

"I'm not lying to you, Edward. Dad says that my fate has been sealed since I came here and that it's probably just solidifying because I'm getting older,"

"No, your fate is not sealed. You have a choice,"

"Well, maybe I have already made it," I answered.

"That does not mean that I have; I'm not changing you now,"

"I know," I answered hoping it would calm his tone.

"Well, good,"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, "I wasn't lying to you; I swear I wasn't thinking about it,"

"No, I'm not mad,"

"Why did you run then?"

"I needed to be by myself for a little while,"

"I was thinking about Bella," I continued, "About how you won't kill her,"

"No, I won't,"

"So, she'll be a vampire then," I answered.

"No, she won't,"

"But Edward, there's no other-,"

"I'll make another way; I'll fix it, just like I'll fix it for you,"

"You can't-,"

"I will," he answered, "Now, get to bed,"

"Edward," I wasn't quite finished with the conversation, but it was evident that he was. His look inferred that I might better do as I was told. I stood up with my blanket wrapped around me and headed towards my room.

"Goodnight, Amelia," he said quietly as I reached the door.

"Goodnight, Edward," I answered solemnly.


	7. Chapter 7

Things weren't the same between my brother and me for the days that followed. He was tense and meticulous, not only with his school work, but with me as well. Every day after school, he drove me home and told me to start my homework as he ran to Seattle to clear his mind. The other tempers in the house had cooled though Jasper was still annoyed with my reluctance to listen to him on Monday. On Friday, as Alice had expected, my parents kept me home from school due to the weather. I was thankful, other than the fact that more time home most likely meant more time under Edward's watchful eye. I debated whether to move when someone's voice prompted me to wake up.

"Mia dear, it is 9:30 already," I was surprised to hear my father coaxing me into consciousness, "we're wasting our day," I sat up with a smile on my face.

"What are we doing?" I asked, "No trees, right?" He laughed at me.

"No, I won't frighten you today, I promise. Now, get ready and come down for breakfast," I nodded and he left my room as I headed to shower and get dressed. I proceeded down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. When I entered, my parents were looking at each other as though they would rather be here, with each other, than any other place in the entire world. They always looked at one another like that; it was one of my favorite things in the world, the look in their eyes when they saw each other. It was almost up to par with the looks that I received from my family from time to time when I wasn't busy making them angry. Just as I thought about it, I received that look from both parents as I took a seat in front of them. Their faces were bright and shinning, though not to the extent that they would be once we stepped outside.

They looked absolutely beautiful standing together before me. My mother's hair, curly and brown, framed her face which was pale, but beautiful. Her eyes were bright gold this morning and she looked absolutely stunning in a light blue blouse and jeans. My father held her next to him. He was close to a foot taller than her and handsome. I had always thought that quite often he looked like an angel. Each member of my family did, really, but my father especially. His hair was blonde and combed back in its usual place. His eyes were that same bright gold as my mother's and they were made to shine brighter by his navy blue sweater. I was glad that I had decided to wear a blue oxford. I was thankful that I matched. Some days, I wished that I matched _more_. I wished that I had that beautiful pale, smooth skin and those bright gold eyes, but my family liked me the way that I was, blonde, freckled, green-eyed, and a bit scrawny.

"What is it, Mia?" I shook my head.

"Nothing; it's just that I have the most beautiful, loving parents; I'm lucky,"

"We have the most beautiful, loving daughter," I rolled my eyes, "stop rolling those eyes," My father came to kiss me on my forehead forcing a smile, "You are very, very beautiful, Amelia,"

"Thanks Dad," I answered, "What are we doing today?" I questioned again. My father hadn't answered the question when I had asked upstairs.

"We're taking a little walk,"

"A walk?" I asked, "How long will we be walking for?"

"You can just walk until you get tired; I'll carry you after that. I know you don't like it, but it's too far for you to make it on your own,"

"It's okay. I just don't like it when I'm capable and the others think I'm not,"

"I know," he answered.

"Where are we walking then?" I asked.

"The woods," my mother answered. I looked at them skeptically.

"Don't question it, Mia; you'll understand soon enough,"

"Will we be home by dinner time?" I asked.

"So many questions for such a little girl," my father commented inferring that he wanted me to stop.

"Fine; you'll just have to surprise me then,"

"That's the plan," my mother squealed happily. I laughed at her and a smiled spread on my father's face. I hopped down from my stool and headed to grab my boots. I slipped into them and my father held my coat open for me as I shrugged into it. It was the end of January and still quite cold. He pulled my hat down over my head temporarily covering my eyes.

"Dad," I complained as I repositioned the hat and grabbed my scarf and mittens. Throughout the week, rain had succeeded in getting rid of all of the snow on the ground. It never stayed for long and thankfully, the ground had been dried out a bit by the sun which had started to warm the area after school on Thursday. I walked besides my parents as they held hands.

"So, where are we going?" I asked innocently.

"I thought you were going to let us surprise you," my mother said quietly.

"Fine," I answered scuffing my feet. My parents laughed at me. We reached the river and my father picked me up in his arms. We easily made the river. He set me down and we started walking again.

"Are we almost there?" I asked as we trudged up a hill.

"I can carry you," My father offered.

"No, not yet; I'm still okay," I answered. He nodded, but I knew that he was not going to let me walk on my own for much longer. I was getting tired and he could tell. I gave it five more minutes before I surrendered and let him carry me. I thought that he carrying me would result in us picking up the pace, but he didn't.

"How are you and Edward?" my father asked.

"Okay, I guess," I answered, "He's just been stricter since Tuesday," My parents didn't answer, so I kept talking, "He's been ignoring Bella and it makes him miserable. He won't let himself be happy,"

"Your brother is a martyr," my mother said quietly.

"I know he is; I just wish he would allow himself a little happiness. Bella isn't happy either. I can tell. It hasn't even been a week and she wants to talk to him. I just know that it would work,"

"You've been speaking with Alice," my father accused.

"No, I haven't," I answered.

"I know how you two girls are," he answered.

"Okay, so, I have, but we're right. We normally are," He laughed.

"You'll have to let him sort it out on his own,"

"I know; it's just frustrating," I answered, "And no one let's me sort anything out on my own," He laughed a bit, "Dad, it isn't funny,"

"I know; I'm sorry," he answered.

"They don't allow you to have much independence, do they?" my mother asked. I shook my head no.

"No," I answered, "And now that Edward's being extra-protective,"

"I guess that will make it even better when they do finally let up on you," my father suggested.

"That'll never happen and you know it; you've said it yourself that nothing will change,"

"Here we are," my father let me off his back and we walked towards the small cottage.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"No one, yet," my father replied.

"It's cute; it looks like something out of a fairy tale," I answered.

"Snow white," my mother murmured and I nodded as I left my father's side to join her as she walked towards the little house. She enclosed my hand in hers. My father let the two of us go in before him and gave us our space. He knew how we could be about renovating. My mother had always let me help her with redecorating. When I was five, Rose and Emmett had gotten married again. As a gift, my mother and father purchased them a house; it was gorgeous. My mother and I decorated it together and it had become regular thing, us decorating.

"Dad, this won't be much fun for you," I said as he took a seat at the table. It was the only furniture in the house.

"I always have fun when my girls are having fun; don't worry about me," For the afternoon, we toured the little cottage and made plans.

"You can't tell anyone about this cottage, Mia," my mother said as we reached the house.

"Why not?" I asked, "Who's it for?"

"We'll have to wait and see," She was smiling and something about her smile told me that the two of us were thinking the same thing.

"Oh," I answered smiling back at her.

"Don't go putting all of your eggs in one basket," my father warned us both.

"We aren't," I answered and he turned his head toward me with an eyebrow raised and I smirked at him. It didn't matter anyhow. All of the hoping in the world was not going to make Edward give-up on his stance on the issue. When I entered the house with my parents, it was already 5:00 and Edward was waiting for me.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Nothing," he answered, "What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Homework," I answered, "since I wasn't in school today, I figured I'd go work on some things,"

"Why don't you go to Port Angeles with me instead?" he asked. Edward wanted to talk to me, that much was obvious. I just wasn't sure if I was ready for an hour long ride alone with him, not with the way that he had been acting. I looked to our mother and father, partially hoping that they would say no.

"You can go with him if you want to; we won't keep you any longer," my father said. 'If I _wanted_ to,' why did he have to go and word it like that?

"Well?" Edward posed. I could tell by the look on his face that there was really only one acceptable answer.

"Fine, I'll go," He immediately began walking out into the garage. I followed him and got into the passenger side of the Volvo.

"You didn't have to sound so miserable about coming with me," he said once I sat down and got myself settled in the car.

"You've been being miserable," I muttered under my breath; he had heard it, but ignored me for the moment. We were already in town when he acknowledged that I had said anything.

"I have not been miserable," he answered. I supposed that he had been thinking long and hard about whether he actually was acting miserable. I had never seen him in a worse state. I had never really disliked spending time with him…until now.

"Yes you have, Edward," I replied, "It hasn't even been a week and you've been completely insufferable because you aren't talking to her. Not to mention the fact that you've been on my case all week,"

"I cannot talk to her," he answered, "and as for you, Amelia, maybe need this,"

"No, I don't need you being a jerk to me. It's bad enough that Jasper is still angry with me. I don't need you to be mean to me too,"

"I have not treated you in a mean way," he answered.

"Edward, you've been bossing me around all week. Has the thought occurred to you that I am perfectly capable of scheduling my own time and that you don't need to have someone babysitting me every second?"

"They aren't babysitting you nor am I,"

"Yes, when you go on your run-,"

"Fine, Mia, I get that you don't like it, but I do not know what else to do,"

"Something else. Be creative," I answered sarcastically, "I haven't had more than five minutes to myself for the entire week. Not even in school,"

"You are exaggerating," I was, but he or one of my siblings had made a point of checking on me between classes. Edward even showed up during chemistry because there was a "family emergency." In reality he just wanted to check on how I was doing.

"It's not like I'm going to go and get myself changed into a vampire or killed or something if you don't watch me every second,"

"The possibility is always there,"

"Stop it," I complained, "This is ridiculous!"

"You are only fourteen, Amelia. I have to watch out for you whether you like it or not. If that means that you miss out on a few social things, then so be it,"

"Will this ever stop?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You pretending, Edward; you're living in your own little world and trying to act like this isn't bothering you, like you don't love her,"

"Really?" he asked in a patronizing tone, "I'm sorry, but as I said, you're a fourteen year old, Amelia and you are less than an expert on this as far as I'm concerned,"

"I'm not a toddler, Edward. You can't do this to me anymore. You can't just keep me out of things. You're no better than Jasper was on Tuesday. I am not a child,"

"You are doing a very poor job of proving otherwise,"

"I want to go home," I answered.

"No, you and I are going to dinner,"

"I'm not hungry,"

"I thought you were an adult, Amelia? Adults would discuss this,"

"It's not like you're an adult. Last time I checked, you were still seventeen," He didn't answer me, "What are you going to do when I'm eighteen and you're seventeen?"

"You will always be my _little_ sister," I looked out the window, "Do not ever forget that," I continued to look away from him, "I thought that you'd be thankful for a bit of time away from the house. I know that I've kept you locked up all week and that you do not enjoy it, but that is the little that I _can_ do to keep you safe. When you're home, I'm sure that you're safe,"

"I am in no more danger now than I was before you saw Alice's vision,"

"Do you even know what Alice saw?" he asked. I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure of the exact contents of Alice's vision. She didn't tell me and Edward certainly hadn't, "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to see, Mia. Bella had two options; one involved me being a monster, the monster that I am deep down-,"

"You aren't-,"

"Mia- stop," I shut my mouth, "Her other option was becoming a vampire. I'm sure that she was in pain, but she was with Alice when she was a vampire and if I-," he stopped, appearing disgusted with himself, "but you, you were in pain, either way. Either the Volturi will kill you or they'll change you. Either way, you will not be happy; you'll be in insufferable amounts of pain, and away from us. I could see that,"

"Why don't you change me then?" I asked.

"Because you are still too young and I don't know if I could ever do that to you,"

"Then, why doesn't Daddy do it?"

"He doesn't want to either, Mia,"

"Well, I'm not in any immediate danger right now. Can't you just let up a little-,"

"I cannot and you know it,"

"And I still can't talk to Nate…or Bella?"

"No," he answered simply. I went silent and turned up his stereo. In Port Angeles, he took me to a small café for dinner, not that he was planning on eating.

"Bella loves you, too, Edward," I said after a long and quiet pause at the table.

"We are not talking about this," he answered, "pick something else," I put my menu down and leaned back in my chair while folding my arms tightly across my chest.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked Edward.

"She'll have the chicken parmigiana and an iced tea, unsweetened," He looked at me for approval and I nodded reluctantly. I hated that he knew me well enough to do things like that. He couldn't read my mind, but in most cases he didn't need to.

"Anything for you?" she asked Edward seductively. I giggled and he shot me a glance.

"No thank you," He placed the menus in her hand, "Why do you always do that?" he asked me.

"Do what?"

"The giggling," he answered

"Because, you must know how completely in love with you that girl is. It's like how it is with Irina,"

"We are not talking about this either," he answered firmly, "pick something else," I smirked at him. As much as I enjoyed getting under his skin, I didn't want to push it any further if he was going to be harsh about it.

"You pick something suitable then. I'm much less picky than you are," I replied. He rolled his eyes at my response.

"What did you do with our mother and father today?"

"We went for a hike," I answered simply. He studied me for a second.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" he asked.

"There isn't much to say," I replied, "we just went for a walk in the woods,"

"All day?" he asked skeptically, "You walked around the woods all day?"

"No, we had a picnic lunch, too," I answered, "and we talked,"

"But, _you _walked-,"

"No, I let Dad carry me for a little while," I interrupted. He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, where did you go?" he pressed.

"Around, I don't know where exactly," he nodded. My answers appeared to satisfy him, "Where were you?" I asked.

"Here and there," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That isn't fair," I answered.

"What isn't?" he asked, "That I can go wherever I please?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "The fact that you won't answer my questions, but I answered yours,"

"I don't think that you told me the whole truth,"

"Why not?" I asked. I wasn't telling him everything, but I didn't plan on doing so. Firstly, I had promised my mother that I wouldn't and secondly, if Edward knew _why _we were doing it, he would not have been pleased. I didn't want to face his reaction to that all on my own. I would need my mother for that. Though I was certain that he wouldn't stay angry at me for long, no one ever did, but he would be angry, annoyed, and stern. I wasn't up for the yelling.

"I may not be able to tell for sure, but I just have an inkling," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh well. A suspicion's not enough to do anything about it," I answered.

"Now I know you aren't telling me something,"

"No you don't," I answered, "You think that you know, but I might be fooling with you for the sake of conversation or maybe I didn't tell you everything. We'll never know," He exhaled with vexation before glancing at me. I smiled.

"You are impossible some days," he answered quietly.

"I suppose I'm like my brother then, aren't I?" I replied.

"Yes, Emmett is quite exasperating some days,"

"Ha-ha," I answered, but the waitress had returned with my food and I didn't want to say anything sarcastic in front of her. Surely, Edward would not have thought that would be appropriate. The waitress left overwhelmed, again, by Edward. I merely let a smile pull across my mouth.

"Stop that. It is not amusing,"

"Yes, sir," I responded sarcastically, "Whatever you say, sir," He chuckled at me and glanced at his watch.

"You had better get eating. It's already 6:30,"

"It's a Friday, I don't have any other plans tonight. What's the hurry?" He shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me; I'll just take my time,"

"Feel free to do so; you will be missing out, not me," He left just enough mystery that I was curious, "I've seen this before," I raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Just eat," he answered. I finished as much of my food as I could possibly eat and we left.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked. He stopped outside of a movie theatre.

"Classic Movies Month?" I asked skeptically. He nodded. I looked at the title of the movie showing and stopped, "No, Edward," I said. I didn't want to see this. I knew what he was trying to do, but he placed an arm around me and steered me in the direction of the theatre. I hadn't ever seen the movie before, but he had to referred to it during conversations that we had had about changing me. It was about a woman who wanted to go to war for her father during the draft because he was in such poor health, but he wouldn't let her. He wanted her to get married and to have a family and a life.

"I want you to see this for a reason; you don't have a choice,"

"I'm not talking to you," I answered. I moved away from him, but followed regardless. As he had said, I did not have a choice in the matter. He lectured the whole way home about why he wanted that life for me, about why I deserved that life, but I did not care. I ran up the stairs to my room once we were home and slammed the door behind me. I was surprised that he had not followed me there to finish his one sided conversation. I was surprised, but relieved that he had decided not to push it with me. I fell asleep immediately after lying down.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to an empty room around 8:00 AM and headed downstairs to a nearly empty kitchen. Rosalie was there waiting for me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked dully.

"Whatever you want," she answered. I looked up to her and I could feel my eyes getting wet. I wished that I had never gone with Edward. I wished that I had never seen the movie with him because now it was all that I could think about. That had been his plan all along.

"Edward?" she asked. I nodded slowly, "He's the reason for all of this sulking? Don't worry about him. You know he's melodramatic," I did not answer, but tears had started to form. Edward entered the room and I glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I stood up to leave, but he stopped me.

"Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone, Edward," I answered

"No, what is your problem?" he asked.

"Leave her alone, Edward. This is my time with her, not yours," Rosalie pulled me along with her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she stopped me, "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Sorry, of course you aren't, but do you want to get out of here?" she asked. I nodded again.

"Anyplace but here," I replied and I went to get dressed. There was a knock on my door approximately five minutes later. It wasn't Rose as I had anticipated, but it was Edward. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, "I already said that I don't want to talk to you,"

"Well, I want to talk to you,"

"It doesn't work that way, Edward," I answered quietly as I went to my bathroom and tried to busy myself with other things. He placed his hand on the doorframe and leaned against the edge. I could see him looking at me in the mirror, "You already yelled at me enough last night; I get it," I added without looking at him.

"Mia," he started gently.

"Rose is waiting for me,"

"We're talking about this, Amelia,"

"Fine, but not right now," I answered as I tried to brush past him. He stopped me with one hand and I looked at him. He was going to hug me, but I moved away from him biting my lip. He stared at me, a bit confused.

"Sorry, but she's waiting," I answered and I left him standing there. I practically ran down the stairs though my speed didn't matter. It was entirely possible for Edward to catch up with me if he had wanted to, but something in the look on his face when I left told me that he wasn't going to chase after me. He knew that right this minute I did not want him to. I had never really shied away from a hug from any of my family and I knew that it must have killed him, but after the things he said, I just was not up to it.

Rose was ready when I reached the bottom step. We got in the car and I was silent for a long time.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I glanced at her, but hesitated. Rose was my sister, but I didn't open up to her frequently, especially not about Edward, "You can tell me. You know that Edward gets on my nerves and has ever since the beginning. I can sympathize with you,"

"This is different, Rose," I answered, "Edward made me watch that stupid movie he always talks about and he said that he'd prefer it if I left for college and didn't ever come back to you guys. He doesn't want me around forever. He wants me to die,"

"That isn't a bad thing," Rose replied. I looked back out the window. I knew that would be her answer. She didn't want me to be a vampire either. She probably wanted me to have lots children and be happily married. I would not have minded that life if I could have them be a part of it too.

"Well, I don't want that life, Rose. I want you to be a part of my life,"

"He's only saying those things because he values your mortality," she answered, "He can see the things that he didn't have, that none of us can have, but you still can and you will have them, Mia,"

"I thought you were going to sympathize," I answered bitterly.

"Not on this; I don't agree with you," It bothered me, the idea that I wouldn't be part of their family or that I would grow old and die, leaving them behind. However, the thing, which bothered me even more, was the fact that they wanted that, that they would all be okay with that.

"What else?" she asked.

"Edward tried to hug me, but I wouldn't let him," she laughed, "It isn't funny, Rose," I insisted and she glanced at me.

"Honestly?" she asked as she attempted to control her laughter, "What did he do?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered, "He just stood there and stared at me, but he looked so confused and hurt,"

"He'll be fine, Mia," she answered, "Edward's a big boy; he's used to rejection,"

"He could have any one of the girls at our school," I answered, "or most any girl for that matter,"

"That's because he's gorgeous," she answered, "but he's so miserable and insufferable for the rest of us that no one could stand to spend that much time with him." I looked back out the window. If anything, Rose's chat had made me feel worse than I had before. She reached over and twirled a strand of my hair in her hand.

"You need a haircut," she answered, "We could do that if you'd like?" I nodded slowly.

"Sure; thanks Rose," she looked back to the road. Rose kept the conversation going and I tried to pay attention, but was obviously distracted. She noticed, but I think she sensed that I didn't really care to talk about it. I hadn't wanted to talk to Edward last night and that only brought me problems. Rose looked through the books as I mindlessly vetoed the different hairstyles she suggested. I had to repeat several times that I liked my hair long despite the fact that she thought that it had looked cute short and that I didn't want to die it or get highlights or low lights or anything like that. We compromised on me getting layers and letting them curl my hair.

"Are you two going for a twin thing?" the stylist asked as she finished my hair. I glanced in the mirror. It was true, I did look a lot like Rose with my hair curled and layered, but I would not say we were twins and if we were, she was by far the beautiful one. By this time, it was nearly lunch.

"Do you want to go home and eat?" she asked. I nodded. I was not feeling particularly fussy about what we did.

I was home for little more than twenty minutes when Alice had me in her car, driving back to Port Angeles, like the night before. Alice was passionate about shopping for clothing. Her passion expanded upon buying clothing for other people.

"Mia, you need to try these on," She handed me a stack of dresses.

"What could I possibly need this for?" I held up a floor length gown.

"You never know; just try it on," she guided me into the dressing room and shut the door behind me. After the twenty-third dress, I was just ready for a nap, but Alice was not having it. Alice was being relentless and bought me four pairs of jeans, three dresses, countless shirts and six or seven pairs of shoes all in the first store. I trudged along behind her to the second store after dropping our bags in the car. It was only 6:00 and I was sure that I still had a few hours ahead of me. Alice turned back to look at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't need any more clothes, Alice," I answered quietly.

"I know that; we're shopping for the others now," she smirked and grabbed my hand forcing me to walk at her pace. "How about this shirt for Jasper?" she asked holding up a deep blue sweater.

"It's fine," I answered, "Jazz looks nice in blue,"

"He does," she agreed as she thought about it, "but there's a black one too. I like black on him as well," she contemplated it, "We'll get both,"

"Is he still angry with me?" I asked though I knew his feelings towards me had not changed since Tuesday.

"Mia, he is not angry with you," she answered. I looked at her skeptically; he was angry and I knew it.

"Yes he is, Alice. He has not spoken to me since Tuesday. He won't even look at me,"

"He was angry with you for not listening to him," she answered, "He doesn't seem to be anymore though,"

"Well tomorrow is going to be awkward," I decided even with her positive differential on the situation. She stopped looking through the shirts and came to stand in front of me.

"No it won't be, he's your brother,"

"Yes it will; he's mad. I know he is. You're lying to me to make me feel better," I replied, "It just isn't going to be very much fun,"

"It will be if you apologize to him," she looked at me to catch a glimpse of my response.

"I am not apologizing," I answered and Alice sighed at my stubbornness, "Alice, he wasn't right,"

"It doesn't matter. Neither one of you was _right_, but you were rude to him, Mia," I turned away from Alice, but she continued to talk to me, "Mia, you brought this up, so don't be angry with me,"

"I know I did, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Are we getting these?" I took the shirts from her hands to change the subject.

"Yes, let's get you home," she took the shirts back and I followed her to the register. She said little else to me in the car and I fell asleep on the ride home. I awoke just as someone was placing me in my bed.

"Jasper?" He pulled the comforter on top me.

"Goodnight, Amelia,"

"Jazz-," I started.

"Go to sleep; we have the whole day tomorrow to argue,"

"I don't want to argue tomorrow,"

"Amelia, go to sleep," I got out of bed and stood in front of my door. It was more of a symbolic gesture than anything.

"You aren't mad at Edward; why are you still mad at me?" I asked quietly.

"They are two separate things, Mia. Edward has apologized to me and we have moved past it," He looked at me, expecting something.

"I'm not apologizing for not listening to you,"

"That's your choice to make,"

"You were being stupid, Jasper,"

"I had my reasons for thinking that way, as did Rose," I didn't answer, "They were valid reasons and I don't regret them. You can even go ask Carlisle or Edward if you do not believe me. I would not expect you to believe me. I know that if you will not even do as I say that you will not believe what I tell you. Go ahead and ask Edward or one of the others. What they tell you is apparently the law, so once they tell you, maybe you might have a little faith in me too,"

"I do have faith in you,"

"No, you do not. If you did, then you would do as I tell you to as you do with the others,"

"Jasper, I do as you say most of the time, but I don't listen to any of you all the time,"

"Tuesday you did not listen to me and right then, it mattered. You do not respect my opinion on much of anything and I think that I deserve just as much respect as anyone else does, don't you?"

"No, not when you're considering murder. I don't respect that decision at all,"

"You really don't understand this, Amelia,"

"No, I don't see how you could want to kill her. She didn't do anything wrong,"

"Not yet. Even if she does not mean to, she will do something wrong. Humans are prone to stupid mistakes," I turned to leave, thankful that I was close to the door. I headed straight for Edward's room and Jasper did not follow me. I had expected to see Edward reading on his bed, but the room was empty. Alice followed me into the room.

"Edward went out," she said.

"It doesn't matter; he's mad at me too," I had forgotten all about the argument Edward and I had had only that morning, "When will he be home?" Alice shrugged.

"Tomorrow morning?" she mused.

"Great," I answered.

"I don't think Edward's angry with you. Carlisle says he's angry with himself more than anything," I nodded, "Go finish talking to Jasper," she added in an authoritative tone.

"No, I'm finished with him," I answered.

"No you aren't, go speak with your brother," my father appeared beside Alice and his statement ended the argument. Something about his tone made me not want to fight it. I walked back to my room; surprised that Jasper was there still, waiting for me.

"So, who did you ask?"

"No one," I answered quietly.

"Edward is gone, isn't he?" he asked with a smirk.

"He's not exactly pleased with me anyhow," I added.

"What a surprise there. Are any of the others angry with you too?" He seemed overly smug.

"Not that I know of," I answered, "but I've got time to make that happen," I thought it might make him laugh, but I was wrong. I sat down quietly next to him.

"I don't know everything," I started, "but I know there was nothing wrong with me disagreeing with you," I looked at him to see his reaction.

"I don't care that you disagreed with me," He started, "But, you don't listen to me,"

"I do-," I insisted.

"No, even right now you aren't listening, Amelia,"

"Fine, what?" he raised an eyebrow acknowledging my unappreciated sarcasm and then continued.

"As I was saying, you don't listen to me. You listen to everyone in this house, except for me. Given, you only listen to Emmett when he yells at you first, and you give Edward quite a hard time, but I wish you could just listen and hear us out," I had opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me, "Just wait a second. I know that you're a teenager, but I also know that you are much more mature than you act sometimes, especially when it comes to this stuff,"

"Okay," I answered quietly.

"Okay?" he repeated questioningly. Jasper lowered his head in order to look me directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I know. I mean, I'll try to listen. Jasper, I do know-," I looked at him, "I'm sorry,"

"Alright, get some sleep for tomorrow," He messed with my hair and stood up, "I know you don't mean it, but it bothers me when you don't listen," I nodded and stood up. Jasper hugged me and kissed my forehead, "You're a good kid when you want to be, Mia,"

Jasper pushed open my door the next morning and pushed open the curtains, coaxing me out of sleep. I slipped my bed covers up over my head and groaned. It could not have been any later than 6:30.

"Miss Mia, it's time to get up," I quietly mumble 'no', but Jasper ignores me, pulling the covers off, "Yes, you have quite a bit to do today," I squinted my eyes open cautiously and slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you need to sort things out with Edward before we leave," I did not answer, because I knew that arguing was futile. I was not angry with Edward anymore, if anything it had only hurt. I could hear the piano music though the open door and knew immediately that Edward was playing. It was Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. I pushed my covers off my bed and grabbed my sweater before heading down the stairs. Edward did not stop playing when I entered the room, nor did he stop when I sat beside him at the piano bench. My apology to Jasper the night before had had me more than ready to apologize again, and since Jasper had requested that I apologize, I planned to. I had not thought of the toll that disputes in the house took on him. I had all but forgotten that Jasper felt much, if not all of the emotions that we felt.

I waited quietly, watching as Edward's fingers danced effortlessly across the piano keys. As he finished the piece, I anticipated the beginning of our conversation, but he merely moved on, this time to my song. I felt my face get hot as the piece began and my eyes began to water. He continued to play and I allowed it until I could take it no longer.

"Edward," he didn't stop immediately, but created a resolution to finish the piece and then looked at me, but I couldn't force the eye contact. He lifted my chin and I exhaled.

"I overreacted," I said quietly.

"No, you did not," he answered, "You reacted exactly as I expected you to,"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't understand you,"

"I want you to be normal," he answered, "it's that simple,"

"I want you to be a part of my life," he studied my face, "it's that simple," he chuckled quietly.

"Touché," he answered, "So we agree to disagree," Edward held out his hand to me and I grasped it, shaking it.

"With the knowledge that, eventually, I will get my way," I added with a slight smirk.

"We'll see about that," he answered and I hugged him close.

"Does this mean that we can put this away for awhile?" I asked referring to the subject of my mortality.

"For now," he answered, "but not forever,"

"Okay," I answered.

"Where's Jasper taking you?" he asked.

"He hasn't told me yet," I replied and he smiled, "You already know, don't you?"

"Well, you'd better go and get ready; he's already prepared to leave," Edward answered without acknowledging my question.

"Fine, don't tell me," I answered as I got up to leave him by the piano. He stopped me before the first step and hugged me quickly. I hugged him back, but held on longer than he had expected me to. I let go and backed away.

"Thanks, Mia. I really needed that," he smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "You had better get going,"

Jasper met me in the kitchen when I was ready to go and we headed out to the garage.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Shopping," he answers, causing me to groan.

"No, not you too," I complain, "I went shopping with Alice yesterday,"

"Well, I think that you'll enjoy this. We walked for a ways. I've decided that I'm not going to buy anything, but I want you to look at a few things for Alice. Our fifty-seventh is coming up, you know?" I smiled at him.

"Fifty-seven," I echoed, "What are we looking at?"

"You'll see," As I stopped talking, I noticed that we were in the woods and had by passed the cars.

"We're walking there?" I asked and he nodded, but his face held a smile. I sensed that there was another reason for his wanting not to take the car.

"We'll get there faster," I reluctantly jumped on his back and he was off running. By the time he slowed down outside of the pawnshop, it was already 10:00 AM.

"Where are we?" I asked as I glanced around the town. It was a lot like Forks in the respect that everyone seemed to know one another, but it was smaller and quainter.

"Just a small town," he answered and I shrugged. He pushed the door open for me as a bell chimed quietly, alerting the proprietor of our entrance. Jasper led me over to the main desk and pointed at a ring in the center of the cabinet

The ring was beautiful white gold, with a large center diamond surrounded by a thin ring of blue sapphire and then more smaller diamonds surrounding those and on the band.

"It's beautiful, Jazz," I answered quietly. By this time, the owner had arrived to watch us. "Back again, I see," he commented and Jasper merely smiled in response.

"Can I see it again?" Jasper asked and the man placed the ring on the counter, "Try it on, Mia. I want to see it on,"

"No, it's not for me," I answered.

"Just try it. You and Alice have the same size hands," I took the ring from his hand and slipped it on.

"It's pretty Jazz, it really is," He took my hand and studied the ring on it.

"It's not too loose? Or too tight?" he asked as he wiggled it back and forth.

"No, it's perfect," I answered. He smiled, pleased.

"We'll take it," he said looking at the man. The ring was only a few hundred, by some miracle. It was completely gorgeous, and an antique. We walked out of the store and Jasper held the ring in his pocket.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" He asked as we walked down the street. It was a cute town, quaint and friendly. I nodded.

"I could go for breakfast," I replied. We walked into what appeared to be the only restaurant in the town and took a seat by the windows. I ordered pancakes and coffee, though Jasper gave me a look when I asked for regular. He insisted to the server, a hefty older woman, that he wasn't hungry or thirsty. I laughed when she walked away and Jasper gave me something close to a glare, which only forced more laughter.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said as I slipped out of the booth and as I did, Jasper followed me and took a seat at the counter, across from the server. As I closed the door to the bathroom, I faintly heard, "About that regular coffee..," I smiled as Jasper switched my order from a regular to a decaf. It was something that any of my family would have done. Apparently, fourteen, nearly fifteen, is not old enough to drink coffee.

I came back to the table to find my coffee waiting, though not the one that I had ordered. Jasper smiled as I sipped and didn't say a word. I did not question his smile. I knew what had put it there. It always pleased my siblings to think that they did something and I missed it. They misjudge my perception abilities at times. I look out the window as Jasper and I sit in near silence. My eyes immediately spot something that, to me, looks out of place.

Parked next to older vehicles, with rust spots and damaged bumpers, sits a restored purple convertible from decades past. It was beautiful.

"That looks out of place, doesn't it?" I ask. Jasper merely shrugs in response, "I wonder who owns it," I muse, still looking at the car, "It's gorgeous,"

"I think it's registered under an Alice Cullen," I turn back towards him.

"So, that's why we walked here," I answer, "You went all out for her. Are you giving her this stuff early?" I ask.

"Today isn't that early," he comments, "The anniversary is this weekend," he answers.

"I might just surprise her with a vacation for two weeks," he says nonchalantly.

"But, if this was all that this was…what did you plan on doing earlier this week. Alice was laughing about we were going to do today,"

"She thought I was taking you mountain climbing," I nod, "I had to trick her somehow," I finished my breakfast and then, we headed to the car, Alice's car. I got in the passenger's side and messed with the radio until I found a station that we both liked.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1948," my jaw dropped as he formed the words.

"_That_ is adorable, Jazz,"

"You think so?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded with a smile.

"I hope I'm lucky enough to have a guy as sweet as you are someday," He looked at me.

"Yes, someday in the distant future,"

"Alice says it's not so distant," I retorted, though my tone was still light.

"Well, her visions are subject to change, Miss Mia," I shrugged. I didn't want to get into it.

"Where are we heading?" I ask.

"The beach, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I nod. I love the beach, especially when it is cold and windy, like today. It looks like it could storm at any minute, and that usually calls for an empty beach, "I figured, it looks like a perfect beach day for you," It may have been the fact that my siblings evaded sunlight, but I had never been particularly fond of heat or bright sunlight. I loved "sweatshirt" weather and the feel of the cold wind. It just felt right to me. When we arrived at the beach side, there was one family, but they were in the process of packing up and going home. The wind had picked up and had the three small children, their mother, and their father, headed for the van in which they had come in. The nodded slightly when Jasper and I passed them, a common courtesy. I walked straight for the shoreline. I liked walking so close that at any moment, the waves could get you, and you had to run away. Jasper and I talked for hours as we walked up the beach and then back to the car. By the time we reached home it was 5:30 and I still had to finish homework, shower, and eat dinner, but I decided it could all wait until after surprising Alice.

Jasper stopped the car before reaching the house and carried me to the front door.

"Go get Alice," he whispered and disappeared. I walked up the steps and opened the door, about to call Alice's name, but she met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're home finally?" I nodded, "Where's Jazz?" I took her hand and guided her through the front door and as I did, Jasper got out of the car. He walked to where we were standing and as she ran forward to look at the car, he slid the small package in my hand.

"It's a 1948," I chimed, forcing her to smile and run to hug Jasper. That was my cue. I headed into the house and up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room. I placed the ring on her pillow, just as Jasper had asked me to. Then, I went to my room to find the tickets he had hidden in my room. They were going on a European holiday. I glanced out my window, quickly and found Jasper was watching both Alice and me as she fawned over the car. I ran back to their room and placed the tickets beside the ring, then headed to start my homework, remembering to focus all of my thoughts on other things. I heard the two of them walk by my room and the thought of how happy Alice would be about the gorgeous ring and the opportunity to spend time alone with Jazz crossed my mind and she squealed. They were just past my room. Jasper pushed my door open.

"So close, Mia," he smiled, "Thanks," and then he was a blur as he chased Alice to their room where she opened the box, though she had already seen it in her mind. They left early the next morning, but came to say goodbye before they left.

"Miss Mia," Jasper said softly.

"Hi Jazz. Where's Alice?" As if on cue, she poked her head in the room.

"Good morning, Mia," she looked radiant, though she always was, "Stay out of trouble this week, won't you?" Alice asked.

"I'll try," I answered.

"And no fighting?" Jasper added.

"Of course not," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. They both leaned down to hug me and then left. I fell back asleep within minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

The two weeks that they were gone were fairly uneventful; Edward was ignoring Bella, I was attempting to keep my distance from Nate, if only to satisfy my brother's various rules. My grades were back to normal; Edward's hunting schedule was back to normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was his heightened feelings of discontent with the situation.

In school, Edward seemed to be focused, which was strange; I suspected that he was simply attempting to keep himself busy. Bella no longer spoke to me in health class, my brother's doing, I suppose, but it was easier for everyone that way. Nate, on the other hand, was pushier than ever about me talking to my parents.

"Why are you waiting for me, Nate?"

"Do you really find it that unlikely that someone would just like you?" he proposed over a partner quiz in math.

"Yes," I answered, "What did you get for number seven?"

"The square root of seventy-six." He answered, "And I like you, okay?"

"Well, I just don't understand it. You could have dated half of the school, in the time that I haven't been allowed to even speak to you, but you haven't," he shrugged.

"There's something special about you," he answered, "And I want you to ask me to the dance, so…," he smiled at me as my expression went blank.

"Nate, you know that I can't go," I offered, sincerely unhappy about it.

"What's your math grade right now?" he asked, "I suspect about a 93?" I nodded slowly.

"94, but, still, my Dad hasn't-,"

"Have you asked?" he retorted.

"Not recently, no, but there's been a lot of stuff; family stuff, and I just, I just, I don't-," he stopped me.

"Do you want to go with me, or not?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I answered.

"Then just ask him. I'm sure he'll at least hear you out," I sighed. I wasn't sure if I was ready for another big family discussion considering how the last few had turned out, but I couldn't say no to Nate. The way he was looking at me left me with no other option.

"Fine, I'll ask him," I answered.

"Tonight," he added. I nodded in agreement, "and you'll call me after," he took my hand and wrote a number on the front of my hand.

"Okay,"

"Good," Though I had agreed to ask my father, I didn't make that decision in my head. For one, I didn't want Alice to see it coming and second, I wasn't sure that I wanted to even go there.

At the end of the school day, I met Edward in the parking lot on the way out to the car. We walked, pretty much in silence. The rain picked up, and I moved my hand up to pull up my hood. I felt his cold hand around my wrist before I saw it.

"What's this?" he asked as he moved my hand in front of me.

"A phone number," I answered.

"Obviously, Mia," he replied, but didn't say anything else. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a girl from my math class; she gave it to me in case I needed help on the assignment for the weekend," he looked as though he doubted me, but he let my wrist, as well as the issue, go. I acted normal once we got home, I worked on homework, I told my mother about my day, I welcomed my father home, I played a game of chess with Jasper, and lost. After dinner, I headed up to my room to mentally prepare myself. Edward had just gone out for a run, and everyone else was just doing their normal routine.

Alice appeared in my room with a smile.

"You're planning on making a proposition," she stated. I turned and looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone," I answered, "I'm not quite ready yet,"

"Well, I can't help it if I tell Edward," she answered.

"I know, but don't tell Dad, or Mom, or anyone else," she nodded.

"I think he'll say yes," she said with an encouraging smile.

"He wants you to go to the dance?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's cute," she answered, "My baby sister is growing up," I laughed.

"Well, you'll be the first to know when it's time," I answered and Alice took that as her cue to leave me to my thoughts. After some time, I could take the anticipation no longer. I headed down the steps and into the living room.

"I would like to make a proposal," I offered to my father. He was sitting on the couch in the living room when I walked in. He looked calm, as usual, and my mother was looking that way as well.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nate," I answered. He placed his book on the corner table and my mother came to stand behind him.

"Nathaniel Foster?" he asked. I nodded and suddenly, the room was full. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and Alice was on the floor against Jasper's knees.

"How convenient of you to do this while Edward's taking a run," Rosalie said with a smile. I looked to Alice. I had assumed that he would be home soon. Alice nodded without even having to be asked.

"Edward will be here," I answered grimly. He would be the hardest one to convince.

"Nice of you to inform me of this little meeting," he said to me as he entered the living room.

"I was going to wait for you, Edward. There would be no point in starting this without you," I answered. He pulled me onto the arm of the chair.

"Do proceed, Amelia," he said jokingly.

"Edward, let me go," I pushed myself out of his grip, "this isn't a joke," I stood in front of him and frowned then I turned to the others.

"I do feel as if I've upheld my side of the bargain. I've gotten my calculus grade up. I got a 94 on that last test and I've been good. I've listened. I followed the rules with this," Emmett laughed, "It isn't funny, Emmett. I've done what I've supposed to and I think that I deserve to be able to see Nate,"

"Don't you think that he's a bit old for you?" Emmett asked. I glared at him.

"This is between Dad, Mom, and I," I answered, "You're merely spectators in this,"

"Now Mia, this involves each of us," my father answered calmly, "take a seat and we will all discuss this," Edward moved to his left and pulled me down into the chair with him.

"How old is Nathaniel?" my father asked.

"seventeen," I answered quickly.

"He'll be eighteen in two weeks," Edward added from besides me. I glanced at him and he shrugged his shoulders, "he has plans to bring her to a dance," he gestured towards me, "and has no plans to have you home by curfew if you know what I mean," I stared at him with my jaw dropped.

"Edward!"

"I told you that his thoughts make me want to hit him,"

"Me too," Emmett said.

"His thoughts are irrelevant," I argued, "that's off limits,"

"That's not irrelevant," Jasper said.

"He wouldn't do anything," I answered.

"Would you?" Edward asked.

"No," I bellowed, "Gosh," I held my head in my hands.

"Just asking," Edward answered.

"Alright, calm down," my father said soothingly, "He is a bit too old for you, Mia,"

"You're much older than Mom is," I answered. He smiled at me.

"Technically," he answered.

"Well, she's three years older than you then," I answered. My father looked like he might give in.

"If you plan on being serious with-,"

"Dad, it's just one dance," I answered.

"You know that you cannot tell him anything," I nodded.

"I would never do that," I replied, "It's not as though we wouldn't have anything else to talk about."

"Amelia, you don't know what the repercussions would be," he answered, but I did know. I had dreamed it and when I had explained it to Edward, even he was shocked by the realistic feel of it. I shuddered as the final scene of that dream entered my mind. He rubbed my arm. I looked at him and he knew what I was thinking about. He remembered that night too.

"She gets it," he answered, "Let's just stick with the human stuff. Like the fact that she's still a little girl and I don't know if she should be dating," I leaned back into his arm which now draped the back of the chair. The dream was now fresh in my mind; I knew that I would not be able to shake it for at least a week. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I just want to go out with him. I'll follow your rules and I'm sure that he will too,"

"Okay," my father answered. I sat up and looked at him. Edward looked stunned too.

"Okay?" I asked, "That's a yes then?"

"Yes, but there are rules that are to be strictly followed," Rose, Emmett, and Jasper looked slightly bored, now. Emmett and Rose were there for the conflict, Jasper to calm things if they got out of hand.

"Jazz- rematch," Emmett said as he and Rose sat up.

"I'll only win again," he answered, but he followed him out of the room.

"You are to be home fifteen minutes after the dance is over," I nodded. That was acceptable, "Actually, someone will pick you up and drop you off at the location. He will not be driving you anywhere,"

"Oh-kay," I answered slowly.

"No, someone will go with you," Edward interrupted, "One of us,"

"Edward," I argued.

"No he's right dear; I would feel much better that way." I looked at my mother.

"Mom, you too?" I frowned.

"Yes," she answered, "we don't know this boy,"

"He's going to ask you to dinner next weekend," Alice chimed.

"Well, the same rules apply, Mia," my father says.

"Alice, will you and Jasper go?" I asked, "please?"

"Mia, we can't; we're hunting next weekend," 'We' referred to Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett.

"Edward?" I turned toward him with my sweetest smile.

"No, definitely not,"

"Why not?" I whined, "Please?"

"Because, if I don't go with you, then you won't be able to go out with him," I looked back to Alice.

"Can't you just go hunting during the day, and go with us at night?" I asked.

"I don't know; is it even okay that she goes?" I look to my father.

"I suppose so," he answered, while nodding slightly. I ran to him and hugged him and then my mother.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you," I kissed them both on the cheek and then sat on the floor in front of Alice.

"Please?" I nearly begged.

"I don't know," she replied, shooing me away, "Go ask Jasper."

"But, why can't you just-," I started.

"Because, I say yes to you too easily. It's up to him," she replied.

"Fine," I answered slumping away from her. I headed to the porch to watch Emmett and Jasper fight, not that they were much more than a blur rolling about the yard. Edward sat down next to me.

"Are you mad that I got my way?" I asked; he seemed melancholy.

"No, you kept up your end of the bargain," he answered, "It's only fair, I suppose."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing," he answered, but I knew better.

"You should go to the dance with Bella," I replied.

"She wouldn't want to go with me," he answered and I smiled.

"So you would like to go with her then?" I asked.

"That's not what I said, Mia,"

"But that's what you meant,"

"No, it's not," he argued.

"I can tell that you're-," he stopped me.

"Will you be okay without me tonight?" he asked.

"I guess, why?" I asked.

"I'm going running; goodnight, Mia," he kissed my forehead and ran into the woods. I had a feeling that he wasn't going running again, for a second time today, but he didn't give me a chance to question him. I shrugged it off, and continued to watch Jasper and Emmett until Emmett finally won. Thankfully, Jasper didn't seem to be in too sour of a mood from losing. They walked to the steps and stopped in front of me.

"I need to talk to you," I said looking at Jazz.

"What about?" he asked curiously. I looked at Emmett and motioned towards the head. Thankfully, he took the hint.

"Alice says that you were going to go hunting next weekend," I said quietly.

"And?" he asked, "Spit it out, Mia,"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would think about taking me on my date instead?" He raised both eyebrows at me.

"Did you already ask Alice?" I nodded.

"She told me to ask you," he exhaled deeply.

"Please?" I asked, "I'd prefer to have you two there,"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you won't embarrass me," I answered.

"And?" he prompted.

"And no one else can go," I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Fine," he answered, "I'll take you,"

"Really? Thanks," I hugged him and he laughed at me again.

"Did you really think it would be that hard to convince me?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I have to call him," I answered as I got up and went to the phone. It was not long before Alice's vision came true.

Saturday night, Alice, Jasper, and Mia met Nate in Port Angeles for dinner and a movie. At the restaurant, Nate was more than a perfect gentleman.

"You look beautiful, Mia," Nate said as we approached him in front of the restaurant.

"Thanks, Alice picked it out," I answered with a nod behind me towards Jasper and Alice, whom he hadn't actually noticed until her mentioning them.

"Oh, right, hi," he held out a hand to Jasper and then Alice. I noticed him flinch slightly, but he didn't think anything of it other than that the two of them had very cold hands. I shivered, for effect and rubbed my hands together.

"It's cold out here; can we go inside?" I asked. Jasper rolled his eyes at me, suppressing laughter and shaking his head.

"Reservation for Cullen," Jasper said at the front table. The hostess stared at Jasper and Alice, "Cullen," he prompted and she looked down to her book.

"Oh, sorry; right this way please," She lead us to a table near the back. Nate and I sat across from Jasper and Alice. Silence ensued as we looked through our menus. We ate and chatted casually until music started playing from the far corner. Jasper, being the hopeless romantic that he is, led Alice to the dance floor and they were one of the few couples to do so. I looked back to my food as things got settled again and looked up to see Jasper nodding towards me. Just then Nate turned to me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand with which he planned to take mine. I nodded. We danced back and forth, slowly, on the opposite end of the dance floor from Alice and Jasper.

"Are we ever going to get to have an un-chaperoned date?" he asked. I shrugged, my focus on Jasper, who was staring at us. I waved, hoping that he would look away from us, but he didn't budge.

"Eventually," I answered, "But, for now, I suppose not. Maybe we can go to the dance alone," I added hopefully.

"School dances aren't really their thing,"

"Well, I don't see why we need chaperones anyways," he said looking at me.

"I'm the baby and you're three years older than me," By the time that we all made it back to the table, all of our food had been cleared without Nate noticing that Alice and Jasper didn't eat any of theirs.

The date was, if anything, normal for me, other than the fact that Jasper and Alice were in attendance, but that didn't bother me so much. They had been exceptional at giving me my space and allowing me at least a few moments alone with Nate. I had enjoyed myself, and Nate appeared to as well. I couldn't have asked for much more out of the evening.

I was surprised that Edward was home when we arrived back from dinner. He had been spending most nights "running." I sat next to him in his room; he was listening to Debussy, some of the most calming piano music in the world, other than his own playing, in my opinion.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered quietly, "I would have liked for you to take me,"

"Just me, you, and Nathaniel; I'm sure that you really would have enjoyed that, Amelia," he replied sarcastically.

"No, you, me, Nate, and Bella," he frowned at me.

"Did he kiss you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not, Alice and Jazz were right there," He nodded, "But it's not like he hasn't before...," I mused.

"So, he didn't make any moves on you, then?" he continued.

"No, Edward," I replied, "Geez; it's not as though he's some vile pig or something. He was a perfect gentleman; ask Alice and Jasper." He simply nodded in response.


	10. Chapter 10

I glanced at my family as Nate stopped me outside of the cafeteria. He had already had his lunch period, but wanted to see me before going to his next class. The three weeks that we had been "steady" had been, if anything, perfect. He was romantic and wonderful with me and my siblings, even Edward, had been lenient about me dating him, but he still wasn't what Nate referred to as "normal" towards me. Edward and the others were protective, even overly-protective, but I sensed a more relaxed state about the situation of me dating among them; Nate on the other hand, couldn't stand them being that way and the fact that I obeyed them.

Edward was still staring at me when I glanced over Nate's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," he turned around to see Edward staring at us.

"What is it with you and him?" he asked me in his tone that meant that he was annoyed with something.

"Nate, he's my brother," I replied, as if that explained everything. In my mind, it did.

"He's weird; they all are," he answered. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Don't talk about them like that," I replied, my lips now forming a straight line across my face. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've never dated anyone with her own personal bodyguards; you have five of them," I still was not okay with his answer, or his apology, and I simply nodded in response.

"Mia," he said softly, "I'm sorry, babe, really," he kissed my cheek repeatedly, eventually moving to my neck and I pushed him away.

"Okay, fine; I forgive you," I straightened his collar.

"Good; you're coming over later, right?" I nodded. My father had finally given me permission to go over to his house, without a sibling of mine in attendance. Of course, his family would be there, but it was still an improvement from the dates that they had had.

"I'll see you later," he kissed me, deeply, but quickly, before any teachers could see, though I knew that Edward had seen and that was more important than any teacher seeing it was. I headed to get my lunch and Edward met me at the line.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend kissing me," I answered flatly.

"He's making you angry," he replied.

"No, he is not, what are you, Jasper now?" he didn't answer and I turned to look at him, "it's nothing,"

"I don't believe you, Mia,"

"Don't you have enough going on in your own life to just leave me alone?" I asked.

"I will never be too preoccupied for you," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, goody," I replied with sarcasm.

After school, I met Nate at his car. We didn't leave right away, and stayed outside of his car with his friends, James and Connor, the Bartlett twins, both tall brunettes with light blue eyes.

"Mia," Emmett called as he walked by. I released myself from Nate and he turned me back towards him before I took two steps.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to talk to with Emmett; I'll be right back," he let me go and I walked to Emmett.

"Edward said he was being a jerk to you," he was staring at Nate and his friends beyond me.

"No he isn't; don't listen to Edward,"

"I'll beat his ass if he hurts you," he replied, "And I mean it,"

"I know you do, but you can't," I answered, "And, I'm fine," he looked down at me.

"I don't like this," he answered, "You're growing up," I smirked, but only slightly before my glance fell on Edward.

"What is he doing?" I asked, referring to Edward. He was walking, at a significant distance, behind Bella. I saw his head twitch back as he let out what looked like a sincere bout of laughter and then, as Eric Yorkie, who had met Bella at her car, left her side, Edward proceeded to get into the car and pull out into the only exit from the parking lot.

Rose, Jasper, and Alice met us at our spot in the lot.

"What is he doing?" Rose asked, "He's such an imbecile," I shook my head in disbelief and she looked at me.

"First time alone with the boy tonight?" she said with a smile. I nodded, "That'll be fun," I smiled in response, "We should probably go and try to control that," she glanced towards Edward and the line that was forming behind him.

"Behave yourself," Emmett messed up my hair with his hand and I pushed it away. He and Rose left my side.

"Have fun," Alice said with a smile, "I'm quite certain that you will,"

"Don't have too much fun," Jasper answered and they too left as I returned to Nate, James, and Connor.

"What is your brother doing?" James asked, "He's holding up the whole school," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, he's wasting our time," Nate answered, "My parents get home in three hours," I looked up to him.

"I thought that they were already home?"

"No, my parents aren't going to chaperone us like yours do," I swallowed hard and looked to the ground, "Let's go, he's finally leaving," I got in the passenger side of the car and was silent for awhile.

"What's the problem, Mia?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't have one; you're the one being mean," I answered.

"Mean?" he asked, "Are we five?"

"That's exactly what I am talking about," I looked back out the window.

"I don't want to fight with you right now; this is supposed to be a great day for us. Mia, I'm sorry if you think I'm being mean, but it's just the guys are stressing me out. They're making fun of me since you and I haven't done anything," When I looked back at him, he was staring straight ahead, at the road.

"We've kissed," I retorted.

"Exactly," he answered with a bit of a laugh that felt something like him being condescending, "and then again, we haven't had the chance to do anything anyhow, what with your brothers, and even your sisters. I guess I'm just nervous," he added, his tone changing suddenly, and I looked at him, confused.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" I asked.

"Well, you; you make me nervous," he responded.

"I do not," I looked away, "that's not even possible,"

"You do make me nervous, Mia. It's the way that sometimes, I feel like you don't need me or want me as much as I want you,"

"Trust me; I want you, Nate," he smiled.

"Good," he answered as he intertwined his hand with mine and we went back to silence; it was almost a comfortable silence. He led me inside his house. I had been there before for a family party, with Emmett and Rose, but it seemed different without anyone there, without my siblings there.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as we sat in the living room.  
"What do you want to do?" I replied, "It's your house,"

"You know what I want to do," I smiled lightly, hoping that he was referring to kissing, but something in his face made me feel like it was beyond that, something about his conversation in the car made me feel like kissing was getting to be inadequate for him.

"Well, what about that movie you wanted me to see?" I suggested, hoping it would prolong or avoid an uncomfortable discussion.

"I thought you didn't want to watch it?" he prompted. I shrugged.

"It would make you happy, wouldn't it?" I asked.

"There are plenty of things that would make me happy," he replied.

"And me watching this with you would be one of them…?" he nodded and worked out getting the DVD started. I settled into the couch and Nate nestled himself close to me and I leaned against his shoulder. The movie was gory, disgusting, and nothing that I would have wanted to watch. Every five minutes or so, I was burying my face into Nate to avoid watching someone being stabbed to death.

"You actually like that crap?" I asked when the movie ended. He turned around to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"It got you closer to me, didn't it?" I walked to him.

"You didn't have to have me watch that to get me closer to you," he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. It was much easier for him to kiss me without anyone around; we didn't have to worry about any of my siblings barging in or interfering.

"So, last time you were here, you only really got to see the living room and kitchen. Would you like to see the rest?"

"Sure," he took my hand and led me through his downstairs. The dining room, the family room, etc and then up his stairs, he showed me his siblings' rooms and finally, his. It was quite clean for a room belonging to a teenage boy. He led me to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Nate-," I started. He leaned me back and began kissing my neck, "Nate-,"

"What?" he asked as he kissed a bit more aggressively.

"I don't think that-,"

"Seriously, Mia? We've already been together for almost a month, and all the time that I had invested before that-,"

"What?"

"Haven't I been a good boyfriend to you?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Then isn't it about time you gave me something in return?" I didn't answer, "I'll take that as a yes. Mia, you're ready for this, we're both ready for this. I love you," He kissed me on the lips and I didn't pull away, not that I could with him leaning on top of me. He had never said that he had loved me before. He moved his hand on to my stomach, under my shirt and I grabbed his hand in mine, pushing it away and trying to push him off me.

"Nate, I'm not ready for this,"

"Yes, you are," he argued.

"Nate get off of me, now. I want to go home,"

"What is your problem?" he asked, "You wanted this. Any girl would kill to be with me, Cullen; I will win this bet,"

"Bet?" I tried to push him away from me, still, "What are you talking about?"

"Connor and James; they bet me that I couldn't get with you. At first, they just said to kiss you, but that was too easily done; you let that happen much too easily for it to even be a game for me," I stared at him as the tears started to fall.

"Let go of me," I answered. At this point, I wished that I was stronger, but there was no way. Nate was a senior, a man essentially and at that precise moment, I realized that as much as I hated to admit it, I was still a little girl and I needed my family to take care of me and protect me, as they always do. He had moved from on top of me, though he was standing over my legs, holding my arms. I saw my opportunity and took it. He was on his knees within milliseconds. I faintly heard him scream,

"You little bitch," but I was already at his front door, gathering my coat and my bag. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go until someone could get me, but I knew I wasn't staying anywhere near Nate, or his street. Alice's car was running outside of Nate's house. She didn't say anything as I got into the car, blubbering and sobbing uncontrollably. Alice didn't say anything; she knew that I did not want her to. She drove me home and when I did not move from my seat, Alice opened the passenger door and lifted me into her arms, carrying me up the stairs and into my bedroom. She set me down on my bed and promised that she would be right back. I could hear her talking to Edward out in the hall; she was telling him that I needed time to calm down, that he needed to give me some time. I was glad for Alice; I was glad that she understood so much without me ever having to tell her any of it, she just knew. She came back into my room, shutting my door and sitting next to me. Alice pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Mia; I didn't see anything until it was too late,"

"It's not your fault," I mustered, just barely, still crying.

"You know that it's horrible what he did to you, but it says nothing about you, Mia. He's a pig, that's all," I continued to cry, but we talked it out, little by little, for over an hour. Alice was smoothing the hair on my head as I laid my head on my pillow next to me when there were three soft knocks on the door.

"Do you want him to come in?" Alice asked me and I nodded in response, getting off of the bed and meeting him halfway to the door. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me there for a few minutes.

"You are never dating again, ever," he said, looking down at me.

"Fine by me," I answered and he smiled, slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" I asked.

"Because you want me to be, and right this minute, I think that you deserve to have just about anything that you want." I hugged him again, just for him being that great. Though he was being calm, I had a feeling that he was not going to let Nate get off this easily, none of them would, but I didn't really care, so long as I knew nothing about it.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was no place to be found, and though it bothered me a bit that he wasn't home, my siblings weren't worried about it. They pulled me along to the car before I really had a chance to argue about waiting for him. I didn't see why exactly I had to go to school today if Edward wasn't. I, after all, had had myself a pretty draining day, emotionally, mentally, and physically. I really had no desire to see anyone from Forks High, specifically, Nate, Connor, or James, and especially not without Edward present.

Just a few minutes after we arrived in the parking lot, Alice decided that it was time to go to class. She walked with me to my building.

"Are you going to be alright today?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Hopefully,"

"Edward will be here soon, so, don't worry about him," I nodded and headed inside of the classroom.

In health class, I sat staring blankly out the window before class had started. I had made it a point to head straight to class, if only to avoid Nate. I laid my head down on my arm; the room still mostly empty, other than my teacher.

"Mia?" I recognized Bella's voice before I even turned to look at her. She spoke so little, but she had a voice that was distinct from any of the others, somewhat soft, yet still deliberate.

"Yes?" I asked, picking my head up off the desk and turning towards her.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, "Jessica told me about Nate; I'm sorry,"

"Thanks," I replied.

"Are you going to Seattle with your brother?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. Firstly, I knew nothing about a trip to Seattle. Secondly, I had no clue why she would know. Edward had been ignoring Bella for just over a month, "Well, he asked me if I wanted a ride there this morning,"

"He talked to you?" I asked, a bit joyful about it, though I was trying to conceal that fact. She nodded, taken aback by my enthusiasm.

"I mean, it's just that, he hasn't really been talking to anyone recently, other than my family." She nodded, "He's just been in a mood." She nodded again, accepting my explanation. After all, Bella had experienced his mood firsthand. Following class, Bella and I walked towards the cafeteria, but she left my side, seeming reluctant, once Nate stood at my side expectantly.

"Mia," he grasped my arm.

"Nate, stop. I have nothing to say to you," I pulled my arm away, but he was not going to let it be that easy.

"We need to talk about last night, Mia," he answered in the most soothing tone he could offer.

"Nate, please, just leave me alone, ok?"

"Mia, I said a lot of things last night that I didn't mean,"

"How could you not have meant that, Nate? It seems to me that you had a bet with your friends and you never cared about me at all. It's pretty straightforward," He pushed his hair from his face and then placed a hand on my arm. Nate had backed me into a locker and was leaning in towards me.

"Mia, it started out as a bet, but you meant so much more to me than that,"

"I don't believe you. My brother told me not to trust you. He warned me, but I just wouldn't-,"

"You and your stupid brothers. Mia, they were most of the problem with us,"

"No, Nate, you were the problem. Just leave this alone, please," I tried to move around him, but he wouldn't let me. He was not yet finished.

"No, I won't leave this alone,"

"Yes, you will," Emmett had come out of nowhere and had slammed Nate's back against the lockers next to me.

"Emmett." I didn't want him to do this, not here. It was far too dangerous.

"You little pig; you will leave my little sister alone as she asked. She may be nice enough to you still, but I'm not that kind. Leave her alone or I will force you,"

"Emmett!" I complained, trying to pull him off of Nate, "Stop it; let him go!" There weren't many people around, but there were enough that people had seen the incident.

"Mia, go to the cafeteria," Just then, Jasper came to my side and took my arm.

"Come, Mia," I had little choice but to do as Jasper asked. He stopped me just outside of the cafeteria and turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. He raised an eyebrow, "Sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just-. I told Emmett not to do that," I answered, pouting slightly.

"Well, you didn't expect him to just sit back and watch while Nate did that, did you?" I shrugged.

"How did you even know to come anyway?"

"Your sister," I nodded.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" I nodded again.

"Jazz, I'm fine," He didn't seem content, "I promise, ok?" We walked into the cafeteria and I immediately noticed that Edward was sitting by himself. I walked to him, leaving Jasper's side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing; Emmett and Jasper took care of it,"

"Nate isn't bothering you?" he asked.

"Not anymore," He nodded.

"That's good. Mia, can you sit with them today?" he nodded towards the rest of our brothers and sisters.

"You invited her to Seattle?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What is it with you and talking to her?" he asked, sounding a bit exasperated, but mostly in a joking tone.

"She talked to me first, and someone has to talk to her in this family," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, and I want to talk to her," he laughed.

"You and Alice are two in the same," he answered.

"We'll get our way; we always do,"

"Yeah, well for right now, why don't you settle for getting your lunch and sitting over at the usual table and not talking to her?" I scrunched my face up as he said it, but did not move. He turned his gaze back toward me.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Good luck," I added as I walked towards the lunch line, and then towards my siblings. I watched Edward from the time that I sat at the table with my siblings, nearly having a fit when Bella got up from her seat near Jessica and sat at the table, alone, with Edward.

"He's such an idiot." Rose commented and then she turned to me, "And you need to stop being his cheerleader," I shook my head.

"Naturally, you know that won't happen," Alice answered.

"You're just as bad as she is," Rose added. Alice laughed.

After school, Alice met me outside of the gym.

"We're driving Bella's truck home today, come on,"

"What? Why?"

"Because Edward drove her home earlier," A smile grew on my face. Edward rolled his eyes as he saw Alice and I coming up to the car, giddy and smiling the whole time.

"This doesn't mean-,"

"I know, I know. I'll wait. It won't be long,"

"She already talks to me anyways," He ruffled my hair and handed over the key.

Edward followed us in the truck all of the way to Bella's house and once outside, we left her car, just as if she had driven it herself and piled into Edward's Volvo. The ride home was quicker than usual, with the roads nearly empty.

Once home, everyone went to their own business. Alice was working on the computers, Rosalie was watching television, or more so, flipping through the channels, Emmett and Jasper were playing an immensely complicated game of chess, involving eight boards. I plopped down on the floor beside them, doing my homework. My mother was upstairs, looking over blueprints from the cottage, and though she invited me to help, my spirit just wasn't in it today. I was surprised that Edward had not had more to say about Nate and I. He always had something to say, especially if it was in regards to my so-called "well being." I frowned, while attempting to finish a math problem.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"I can feel that your mind is cluttered, Mia,"

"Well, I like it that way, so, leave it alone," I answered, looking back to my books.

"Well, it's driving me nuts,"

"Just let it go. It'll sort itself out," I answered and he turned back to his game. It almost sent a shiver through my spine when I heard scales on the piano. Edward had not played in what had seemed like ages. I met my mother at the bottom of the stairs, just as Edward stopped and looked at Rose. She stalked off towards the garage as he began playing again. Emmett then stood up, ready to follow her.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Edward answered, pausing again.

"Keep going," My mother said as we walked towards Edward playing the piano. I sat on the bench beside him, watching as his fingers moved effortlessly over the keys.

"It's charming. Does it have a name?" my mother said softly as she came to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Not yet," he answered.

"Is there a story to it?" she asked and I looked at Edward, smiling. I knew that it had to do with Bella in one way or another. I then looked at my mother and nodded. Edward cleared his throat and he was looking at me. I smiled, innocently and he turned back to the piano.

"It's a…lullaby, I suppose,"

"A lullaby," my mother echoed. Alice came to sit with us as well, and began to sing, her voice easily octaves above what Edward was playing.

"I like it, but how about this?" He added to the piece and Alice sang along again, "Perfect." He ended the piece and leaned forward, obviously bothered. I leaned into him.

"Thanks," he said, not to me, but to my mother. I glanced at her and he placed an arm around me.

"Stop it, Mom, you're making me blush," Alice began playing on the piano beside us and he kissed my head, taking his arm from around me and playing along with Alice.

When they stopped, all three of us were laughing.

"Tell me about Rose's little fit," Alice said.

"Yes, please do," I added.

"No," he answered indefinitely, "And don't you have homework to finish?" he asked, looking to me.

"So? You do too," I answered.

"Would you like for me to play or not, Amelia?" I sighed and went back to my homework beside Jasper and Emmett's chess game. He began playing my mother and father's song. Alice soon came to sit beside me.

"Jasper, guess what," Edward suddenly stopped playing and came to stand beside us in the living room.

"What Alice?" Jasper asked. I looked from Alice to Edward, uneasily.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit! They will be near and want to stop in,"

"They're coming here, to Forks?"

"Calm down, Edward; it's not their first visit here, you know,"

"They don't hunt here, you know that,"

"Well, what if they're tempted by the fact that they'll be staying with a human?" He pointed to me.

"When?" Edward asked. I had not seen him more angry in quite some time. I hated that Alice and Edward were speaking in their minds.

"No," He turned to Emmett, "You ready to go?" he asked. My shoulders slumped and he noticed.

"I just have to say goodbye to Rose," Edward nodded and looked back at me.

"Mia, let's talk," he held a hand down to me and pulled me to my feet. I followed him up to his room.

"I'm sorry that I've been so distracted. I should have been there for you with Nate," I shrugged. I had kind of asked for him to leave me alone. Sometimes, I suppose, you should be careful what you wish for.

"You have a lot going on,"

"That's no excuse," he answered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I answered. He rubbed his temples and looked at me.

"I want you to stick close with Jasper tomorrow at school, ok?" I nodded.

"I don't know what Emmett did to him, but I don't think Nate will be bothering me," I answered.

"I don't care. I want you to stick close to Jasper, Mia,"

"Fine, I promise,"

"Good, come here," he pulled me in for a hug, "And, I want you to talk to her in health tomorrow, ok?" I looked up to him.  
"Really?" he nodded.

"Yes, but only you. I'm not ready to let Alice loose on her yet,"

"Edward, let's go," Emmett called up the stairs.

"Goodbye, Mia," he left through his bedroom door and I went back downstairs.

"You're talking to Bella tomorrow?" Alice asked, leaning around the corner and looking at me. Jasper and I were playing chess, the regular version.

"Edward told me that I could," I answered, "But he's not ready to unleash you yet," Jasper laughed and Alice moved her hands to her hips.

"It's not funny," she answered, almost whining.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice had whined all morning about not being able to speak with Bella, but she could sense that her time was coming. Jasper simply tried his hardest to calm her. As for Rose, she still seemed miserable as ever, especially about me talking to Bella.

"I don't see why you would even want to talk to her; she's just a stupid girl," I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's actually quite smart if you would take the time to stop being jealous of her and get to know her." She looked shocked by what I had said. If Emmett had been there, I was certain that I would have felt a sturdy smack across the back of my head, but he wasn't, so, I had to get in my opinions while I still could.

"I'll kill him," she answered, through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? Who?" I asked.

"Your brother,"

"Which one?" she rolled her eyes and stalked off. I had a feeling that she was more than likely speaking about Edward. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Jasper, slightly nervous about the fact that he did not look pleased by what I had said.

"You know that you really shouldn't talk to her like that, regardless of whether Emmett is within back handing distance or not," Jasper was good at taking over both Edward and Emmett's positions, something that I was not particularly pleased with. They were all a little bit too good at picking up the slack, which, in turn, left me with very, very little slack of my own to work with.

In health class, I was not looking absently out the window, but instead waiting for Bella to arrive.

"Hi Bella," I said as she sat beside me.

"Mia, I thought that you would be with your brothers; aren't they starting the weekend early?" I nodded.

"Just Emmett and Edward went; the rest of us stayed behind,"

"So, what are you doing this weekend then?" she asked, "I mean, if those two aren't home,"

"Nothing really. I usually just hang around the house," she nodded.

"You should come to the beach with us. It's supposed to be nice out and it should be fun; I invited your brother, but…"

"I can ask my Dad," I answered, "I mean, I don't usually go anywhere without my siblings, but I might be able to go,"

"Good; I can drive you to La Push if you can get a ride to my house at 12:00," I nodded again. La Push. I had never been there, but from the way that my family had talked about it, it seemed to me that Cullens did not really belong there. It could have been any other beach in the state of Washington and I would have had more of a chance of getting a yes out of my family. Though, Edward and Emmett weren't home, so, my chances were a bit heightened. Out of anyone, Edward would have been the most against the whole thing, but regardless, I wanted to go, to see, maybe just for once, what it was like to truly be with "normal" people and just hang out at the beach on a sunny day. It sounded like a great option to me, even if it was just for one day, and even if I didn't really know any of the others going.

After school, on our way to Alice's car, Jasper came up beside me.

"Why so anxious?" he asked.

"I'm not," I answered, focusing on pushing out any emotion that he could feel.

"Anxious, hopeful, and…" He was trying to find a third emotion. I turned to him, glaring, "oh, and annoyed." Jasper laughed, and then, I shut him out completely.

"You're getting far too good at that," He commented on my abilities. I had to be good at it unless I wanted him bothering me every time that something was bugging me. The older I got, the less I wanted them to fix my problems, for the most part. Especially in the case of Jasper, who, in general, just made me forget all of my worries, working his magic to make me feel content with any situation. I hated it. We all went about our usual business once we got home, but today, I decided to work on the house plans with my mother, away from my siblings.

"You needed some time away from the siblings?" my mother asked as I shut the door behind me when I entered the room. I nodded in response. They weren't doing anything in particular, but she was right. My mother usually was, about almost everything.

"I understand. You know, sometimes, I need my time away from all of that, too," she winked at me. My mother was easily the most compassionate, understanding person I knew. Like my father, she loved each of us unconditionally and he love had no end, but it was good to know that she felt the same as I did from time to time.

"How is the house coming?" I asked, coming around the table to look over her shoulder at the blue prints and at the different color patterns that she had picked out for the cottage.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, "Are these colors ok?" I looked through the work she had done. Everything was perfect. Edward would love it, and Bella would too.

"Is there going to be a piano?" she looked through some things and handed me a picture of a black piano, "That's perfect," Eventually, we got to working on our own things, my mother the house and me, my homework. I set my pencil down and watched her for a moment, deciding whether or not to bring up the beach excursion. My father wouldn't be home for an hour, and if I could get my mother on my side, I would certainly have more of a chance with him.

"Mom," I said, finally working up the courage.

"What is it hun?" she didn't look at me, but I knew that I had her full attention.

"Well, some kids were going to the beach this weekend, tomorrow, actually, and I was just wondering if I could go with them, maybe?"

"Who's going?"

"Bella asked me to go with her and this girl named Jessica will be there and Angela and some of their other friends," I looked at her hopefully, biting my bottom lip.

"I feel like there's something that you're leaving out, Mia,"

"Well, it's just that they're going to First Beach, and I don't know anything about it, but I know that we've never been there…," She paused.

"Mia, I think that this is a conversation that we need to have with your father," I nodded. I had assumed that was the way it was going to have to be. My mother could agree with me all that I wanted, but my father had to weigh in on the matter too.

"But, do you think that he'll let me go?" I asked.

"He and I will have to discuss it. There are few reasons why that may not be such a good idea, Mia, but I'm not saying no to you. I'm just saying that we will need to sit down and discuss it, that's all," I appreciated her reassurance that I was not simply getting shot down, though it felt that way. It was not long before my father got home and we got the chance to discuss it. Before we even discussed it as a family, my mother and father were speaking, in hushed tones, in my father's office. I was listening intently through the door, though I could not hear much of anything.

"Mia," my father's voice said a bit louder, though still muffled by the door, "You might as well come inside and join us." I turned the handle and walked through the door, my head turned down, a bit embarrassed by my eavesdropping, but more so by being caught in the act. I sat down in a chair and waited. I still was not sure if things would work out in my favor or not.

"Mia, there are some things that you may not quite understand about the Quileute territory and our family," I didn't answer, and he continued, "There is a treaty between the Quileute tribe and our family, and that is something that is not to be broken," My father proceeded to explain the details of the treaty.

"Dad, I'm not a vampire though. If I went, we wouldn't be breaking any treaties," His face was filled with thought as I finished the statement. He knew that I was right, but at the same time, he wasn't willing to just say yes without thinking about the various things that could go wrong. He always thought things through thoroughly.

"Mia, if anything was to happen, we would not be able to get to you," he stated, his main argument.

"You can't always protect me, and I'll be fine. I'll be with Bella," My mother smiled at the thought, "And I'll call you, however frequently you want, and I'll be home early. Bella said that she would drive me, if I could get a ride to her house," He could tell that I really wanted to go.

"This is really going against my better judgment, Mia," It was looking more and more promising.

"Dad, I promise to follow any of your rules, no questions asked," he laughed.

"Well, that's not a level cooperation that I see very often; very impressive. I guess that you can go. I'll drop you off tomorrow."

"Thank-you, thank-you," I kissed them both on the cheek and he stopped me.

"You'll call to check in, Mia," he said, "And you'll be careful. No wandering or anything," I nodded, "Ok then."

It was just before noon when my father's car rolled to a stop just outside of Bella's house. She was just putting things into her truck.

"Mia, hi," She came to stand next to me.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she added.

"Please, it's Carlisle. How are you Bella?"

"Fine, thank-you," she answered, politely.

"Well, have fun today, girls and Bella, keep an eye on her, won't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Dad," I said, hoping that he would get the hint and leave us alone.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Mia. Goodbye, Bella,"

"Bye," Bella and I answered, in near unison. We looked at each other, unsure of what to say to one another.

"I'm glad that you could come,"

"Yeah, me too. My siblings are kind of driving me mad,"

"Edward?" she asked.

"No, he's still camping with Emmett, but Rose is annoyed with me for some reason, and Jasper's kind of suffocating me," she nodded.

"I thought that you liked your big family the way it was?" she asked, referring to the first conversation that we had ever had.

"I do, but they get annoying," Bella suggested that we get on the road. We were heading to Newton's Olympic Outfitter's store, just outside of town. That meant that Mike Newton was coming with us. I did not know much about him. Edward did not like him, but he had always seemed all right to me.

"I was a little surprised that you wanted to come today," Bella said, still keeping her eyes on the road. She was a safe driver, if not a little over cautious, nothing like my family.

"Why?"I asked, "I love the beach."

"Your family kind of sticks together,"

"It's not usually by choice," I answered, "They never let me get too far. It'll be nice to just be Mia today, not Mia Cullen," I was amazed at how easily we opened up to one another, especially me, once I realized that while talking to Bella, my brother knew nothing of what we were saying; he couldn't read either of us. Once we arrived at the store, I saw the group that was forming.

"Scary at first, huh?" she asked, noticing my hesitation. I nodded, "They aren't all that bad," I knew that was true, but I was used to the supportive, comfortable company of my family, not random high school students who I did not know anything about. I felt like I was throwing myself to the sharks. Lauren Mallory was the first person that I noticed when I got out of Bella's truck. She was sneering in our direction and I already regretted coming. Lauren reminded me of Rosalie in a way, the main distinction between her and Rose being that Rose actually cared about me, and thus, it stopped her from actually being cruel, even when she was angry with me. Lauren, on the other hand, would not hesitate to be less than hospitable, I had a feeling. Mike Newton was standing close by, too with a goofy grin on his face, staring at Bella. He was ridiculously in love with her. Edward had mentioned him, more than once, in a tone that suggested he didn't like Mike. Eric Yorkie was there, too. He was one of the smartest kids in Edward's grade, though Edward and Alice, and probably Bella, too, were much smarter than he was in all reality. Jessica Stanley was there, overly dressed for a beach excursion, but she was watching Mike, who was staring at us. Angela Weber was there, as well. She was the only genuinely nice person in the group, or so it seemed that way.

"Hey Bella! I'm glad you could come!" Mike met us halfway.

"This is Mia," He smiled at me.

"Well, hello," he held out a hand for me to shake, "Guys, Bella brought a friend, Mia Cullen," Of course, they already knew who I was. I had not needed an introduction. I gulped.

"Ooh, a Cullen?" Lauren asked, "How exciting that she could grace us with her presence."

"What made you want to come out with us? You tend to stick with your own, don't you?" Mike asked, not in a mean tone, but rude nonetheless.

"Mike, she's just like everyone else." Bella looked at him.

"As the baby, my family likes to keep me on a short leash; that does not mean that I like it that way," I added. I was thankful that Bella was sticking up for me, but I could stick up for myself.

"I understand. I mean, if my little sister was as pretty as you are, I'd probably keep my eye out for her too," Jessica exhaled deeply just after he said that as I blushed to a deep shade of red. He was making it awfully hard for me to make a good impression on an already tough crowd.

"Hi Bella," Angela said as we approached.

"Hi guys." She answered, speaking not only to Angela, but to the rest of the group as well.

"Hi Mia," Angela smiled at me.

"Hi," I answered quietly. Angela was quiet and seemingly shy, but obviously kind in comparison to the others. We were on our way to the beach within a few minutes. The vehicles were jam-packed and I uncomfortably sat between the window and Eric. Bella was in the front seat with Jess and Mike. I rolled down the window as we got going, taking in the sun and fresh air. I hadn't been to the beach in the sunlight. It was far too risky for any of my family to be outside in the sunlight, especially at a beach, where they could be seen by anyone and though I preferred the beach when empty and windy, the sun was a welcome change.

It was only a short drive to La Push, but it was some place I had never been. It was a beautiful place, with woods more dense than the ones behind my house. The beach was mostly rocky, with a bit of sand. The water crashed with white caps, but was mostly gray, just as it always was whenever I went to the beach with my family. I thought that the presence of the sun might have changed that. Although the sun was out, the breeze from the ocean was still cool and I was glad to have a sweatshirt and jacket. It was still March, after all.

The boys started gathering things for a fire as the girls sat on the nearby logs, leftovers from previous beach parties.

"Have you guys ever seen a fire like this?" Mike asked. Bella and I shook our heads 'no'.

"Well, watch for the colors then," I watched intently as the flames turned blue.

"blue?" Bella said, in genuine surprise.

"I've heard about this," I answered, "It's the salt, right?" Mike nodded.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Bella and I continued to watch the fire and talk while Mike sat down and conversed with Jessica. After a little while, the boys got sick of talking and wanted to go to see the tidal pools.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Bella. She seemed unsure until Lauren decided that she was staying.

"Mia and I want to go," Edward had mentioned that Bella was clumsy, but I had never really noticed before our walk up to the tidal ponds. She was walking unbelievably slowly, in what seemed like an attempt to avoid falling. Mike looked back to us.

"So, Mia?" he slowed down so that he was walking at my side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You broke things off with Nate?" He was just making attempts at conversation, but he was ridiculously awful at choosing the correct topics.

"Yeah, a few days ago," I answered vaguely, unsure what response he was actually looking for.

"He's a loser," Mike responded smirking at me. I nodded, unsure what to say to his comment. Conversation with Mike was, if nothing else, awkward. When we finally reached the ponds, I was eager to see them and to get away from Mike for a little while. The boys were jumping across the pools while Bella and I simply observed. As I leaned a bit to close, I felt her hand on my arm.

"You really should be careful," She said as I took a step back.

"You sound like my brother," I answered. She smirked, "He would be so afraid that I would fall and get myself hurt or something,"

"Yeah, I know," she answered, "You know that he made me promise not to hurt myself?" she asked.

"That sounds like my brother. Every time he leaves me, he makes me promise to not do anything stupid and to stay out of trouble." Bella smiled. I could tell that she loved the way he looked after me. We continued to watch the pools, and the foolish stunts of the boys for awhile before they decided that they were hungry and that it was time to head back to the beach. Bella and I followed, and she tried to keep up the pace, but due to this, she fell a few times, scraping her palms and dirtying her knees. Along the walk, Angela ended up at our side as well. The three of us were the last ones to catch up to the rest, at the camp fire on the beach. The group had grown since we left, to almost double the size. Now, a group of teenagers with tan skin and dark hair joined us, most likely kids from the reservation, the Quileutes. I had never actually seen any of them before, in person. Unlike most of the children of Forks, I didn't take Sunday drives with my family through Quileute territory, or hang out with them in the evenings at the beach. While we got our food, I studied the others. Some of them seemed to be much older than the rest of the group, and me especially. We headed to one of the logs and Angela sat with us as we ate. She was easy to talk with and even when the three of us were silent, the silence was still comfortable.

As soon as lunch was finished, it seemed that the crowd began to disperse. Some of the boys were heading back to the tide pools or to sit closer to the ocean. I stayed with Bella and a few of the boys from the reservation, close to the warmth of the fire. One of the boys, who looked to be about my age, if not a few months to a year older, came to sit by us.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" I watched them. He was beautiful, with tan skin, and long dark hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He had deep, beautiful eyes that had a sparkle about them; they were currently reflecting the fire in them.

"Bella," she answered, sighing.

"I'm Jacob; Billy Black's son," A light bulb went off in Bella's head and she shook his outstretched hand.

"Oh, right, Billy's son," she thought about it, "I feel like I should remember you better,"

"I'm the youngest; you would probably remember my sisters, not me," Just then, he looked down to where I was sitting in the sand in front of them and smiled.

"Sorry, we haven't met. I'm Jacob; what's your name?"

"I'm Mia," I answered, shyly. He was unbelievably handsome in a way that I was unfamiliar with. Each member of my family was good looking, but not in the way that he was.

"Is that short for Amelia?" he asked. I nodded, "I always liked that name."

"Thanks."

"Are you new here, too?" he asked, "To Forks, I mean?" I shook my head no.

"I've lived here for about three years now," I answered.

"I've never seen you around before," he replied.

"I've never really been around here before," I answered. He nodded.

"So, how's the truck?" he asked, returning to his conversation with Bella.

"I love the truck," she answered.

"I'm just glad that it's not mine," he answered.

"I would be too," I added. Bella's mouth dropped, "What? I have ridden in it before. It doesn't exactly purr like a kitten," Jacob laughed and smiled as our eyes met.

"Definitely not. It kind of roars," I nodded in agreement.

"Jacob, I didn't know that you knew Bella." Lauren said from across the fire pit, interrupting our conversation.

"Yeah, since I was born, pretty much," he answered.

"How cute," she answered, "Do you know Mia, too?" she asked.

"Now I do," he answered smiling quickly at me again before looking back at Lauren.

"You know Bella, we were just saying that it's such a shame that _Edward_ Cullen couldn't come. What was it that he said he was doing this weekend?" She said, putting a strange emphasis on Edward's name. I felt awkward about the mention of my brother's name, of my last name and, to make matters worse, Lauren was staring at me.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen? That Cullen?" one of the older boys asked.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren continued.

"They don't come here," he said quietly, but forcefully, ending the conversation. I gulped, hoping that no one really noticed. Lauren was already focusing her attention back on Tyler, and with that, he was absorbed, too. I cautiously turned back towards Bella, hoping that she hadn't really picked up on it either, but she was staring at me, with slightly widened eyes.

"Do you guys want to take a walk?" Bella asked. We both got up eagerly, though I was sure it was for different reasons. I simply wanted to get away from the recent conversation. I couldn't be sure what Jacob wanted.

"So, you're what, sixteen-years-old?" Bella asked.

"I just turned fifteen, actually," Jacob answered.

"Mia's fourteen…right?" she asked turning to me. I nodded.

"I'll be fifteen soon." I offered.

"Do you come to Forks a lot?" she asked Jacob.

"Not really, but once I get my license, I'll be able to go wherever I want." He replied.

"Who was that guy Lauren was talking to? He seemed much older."

"Sam? He's nineteen." Jacob answered.

"What was he saying about the Cullens?" I asked, and then, Bella turned to look at me, slightly confused, "Just curious." I offered.

"Just that they aren't supposed to be on the reservation," Bella's attention was still turned on me. My father had vaguely explained the treaty, with a few details, but I was interested as to what Jacob would have to say about it, though slightly nervous at the same time. I knew that I was already going to be in a rough spot with Edward for going here in the first place, I might as well make it worth it.

"Why?" Bella asked, turning back towards Jacob's direction.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." He answered.

"I won't tell," Bella answered, and then she looked to me.

"Me neither," I added. Bella looked so eager, and for a second, I questioned whether I was doing the right thing, by being there, by encouraging the conversation that was about to take place. Whether or not I should have just kept my mouth shut instead of asking. The more I let it mull over, the more I realized how stupid I was being, by even discussing it. Edward was going to kill me.

"You promise?" he asked Bella. She nodded in response. Then he turned to me, "What about you, Amelia?"

"I pinky swear," I answered, holding up my pinky. Jacob laughed, taking my pinky in his, regardless of how juvenile the act was. His skin was so warm, so soft. He didn't have to worry about me saying anything, it would only get me into trouble.

"Ok then. Do you two like scary stories?" I nodded.

"I love them," Bella answered, seeming a little over enthusiastic.

"Have either of you ever heard any of the stories about the Quileutes and how they formed?" he asked.

"No," Bella answered, "Not really." I shook my head 'no,' although the story was fairly fresh in my mind from my father's description the night before and Jacob continued.

"Well, there's this legend about wolves, that we descended from them basically." He smiled, "Then there are all sorts of stories about the _cold ones_." I noticed a change in Jacob's voice on the word cold.

"The _cold ones_?" Bella asked, looking between Jacob and me. I shrugged my shoulders, though I knew exactly what cold ones they were speaking about.

"Well, the legends of the cold ones go back just as far as the wolf legends, but there are some much more recent. My great-grandfather supposedly knew them and made a treaty with them." Jacob rolled his eyes, expressing that he didn't really believe any of it. I didn't say anything to discourage that.

"Your great-grandfather?" Bella asked, pushing Jacob further.

"Yeah. He was a tribal elder of the Quileutes, like my father is and the cold ones are something of an enemy to the wolves, well, wolves that turn into people, like werewolves,"

"Werewolves?" I asked. Jacob nodded. My father had not told me about werewolves, just that they weren't welcome there because some of their ancestors had found out about them and there was a treaty to keep them off the land, "Are you a werewolf?" I asked. He laughed.

"It's just a story, Mia," I shrugged, "Not that I could tell you if I was." He winked at me and I smiled.

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella interrupted, wanting to get back to the story.

"Just one. The cold ones are our enemies, but a pack came through back in my great-grandfather's time and they were different. They weren't dangerous to the tribe because they hunted differently. We made a truce that we wouldn't expose them to pale faces, such as yourselves, so long as they stayed off of our land."

"But I don't understand why, if they weren't any danger…?" Bella mused.

"There's always a risk when cold ones are near humans. They could just lose control, even if they are civilized."

"'Civilized'?" Bella asked.

"This clan didn't hunt humans. They hunt animals." I thought about how that was precisely what Emmett and Edward were doing right this minute, and that reminded me of how pissed off Edward was going to be with me when he got home.

"So, the Cullens?" Bella asked, "They are like the ones that met with your great-grandfather?" It was weird for me to think about my family existing that long ago, but it was true.

"No," Jacob answered, forcing a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach, "The Cullens are the ones." He paused to look at us, to gauge our reactions. I was scared, but not for the reasons that he wanted me to be, but so long as I wasn't divulging any information, I couldn't be doing anything wrong, or so I hoped.

"There are more of them now than before. Two new girls and a new guy. My great-grandfather already knew the leader, Carlisle, though. He had been here long ago,"

"And what are the cold ones, exactly?" Bella asked the question I truly did not want to hear answered. He smiled at us.

"Your people would call them vampires,"

"Pretty crazy stuff, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry, we're not going to say anything," Bella answered. I was looking out at the surf. I could feel that I had made a mistake by being so curious about Jacob's explanation of the story. It was going to be a long, awkward ride home, filled with me lying to Bella.

"I guess I violated the treaty," he said. Well, I thought to myself, I did too, technically, so, we were even.

"Mia?" it was Jacob that was saying my name, which surprised me, "Are you alright?" I nodded, looking to him.

"Fine." I answered, trying to sound as fine as possible.

"Did my story scare you?" he asked.

"A little," I answered honestly. I was scared, but again, not in the way he had hoped. We could hear footsteps from behind us. Mike and Jessica were on their way in our direction.

"Bella, Mia, there you guys are. We've been looking for you." Mike called.

"A boyfriend of yours?" Jacob asked.

"No" Bella and I answered in unison, "Definitely not," I added.

"So, once I get my license, I can come up to Forks," he said, turning back to us.

"Yes, definitely," Bella answered.

"To see both of you?" I looked up at the question, "You'll have to come over to Bella's so we can hang out, Amelia."

"Sure." I answered, "That'd be great."

"Maybe next time Charlie comes up, you guys can come with him or something and I'll show you around the reservation," We both nodded, though I was a bit more enthusiastic than Bella. We walked back to where the cars were and Jacob hugged Bella before she squeezed into the back seat of Mike's vehicle. He looked at me.

"It was nice to meet you," he said, still smiling his wonderful smile.

"It was nice to meet you, too," Mike started the vehicle, "I should probably go," he nodded and opened his arms for me to hug him. He let me go and I piled into the car as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...I've been having a bit of writer's block as of late, plus, I've had tons of school work. There's some good stuff to come, but I'm sort of writing this as it comes to me, so, please don't get too impatient with me! Thanks!**

* * *

Once we arrived back at the store, where we had left our vehicles, we said our goodbyes and Bella and I got back into her truck. It was almost silent between us, but I knew she wanted to ask questions, questions that I was not at liberty to answer, unless I wanted a visit from the Volturi. She waited until we were a few miles down the road before speaking up.

"Mia, what was all of that?" she asked.

"Just a silly story; you heard Jacob. It's all a legend," I answered, "I've never heard anything like it before," I lied, nearly flawlessly, but I had a feeling that Bella was not going to buy into it that easily.

"Why did he mention your family, then?" she asked.

"I've got no clue. Before Dad told me we were moving here for a job, and for a little relaxation from the hustle and bustle of the city, I'd never even heard of this place." She looked at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth, but the frustration in her face told me that she couldn't really tell either way. "I should call home to get a ride." The phone barely finished ringing the first chime when I heard Edward's voice on the other end.

"Mia," I could already hear the frustration in his tone, just with him saying my name.

"Oh, you're home. Can I talk to Dad?" I asked.

"No, you can talk to me. Where exactly are you right now?"

"Almost to Bella's house. I need Dad to come and get me,"

"I'll be there in five minutes. Don't tell her I'm coming to get you,"

"Fine; that's perfect," I answered, sarcastically and he hung up. I wasn't expecting him to be home, especially not this early. He and Emmett weren't due back for a whole 24 hours, at the earliest.

"Is he coming to get you?" she asked.

"Yeah, either Dad or one of the others," I answered vaguely before looking out the window. It had started raining, and raining hard, by the time we got back to Forks. I couldn't tell by her silence whether she was mad at me, or just thinking about everything. Either way, I decided, could not have a particularly good outcome. I looked over and could see the thought in her face; she wasn't mad. I felt a bit relieved, but at the same time, nervous. If she found out the truth because of me, well, I'd be in something much worse than trouble.

When we pulled into Bella's driveway, my father's vehicle was sitting by the curb. Seeing as it was still pouring rain, we said our goodbyes in the truck.

"I'm really glad that you came with me today, Mia," she offered, though she was obviously distracted.

"Thanks. I had a great time,"

"I'll let you know when Jacob calls, okay?" I smiled.

"Great. See you at school," I hopped out of the truck and ran to the car as fast as I could, though I was still soaked with rain by the time I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hi," I said looking up to him, when even after I had gotten myself situated and put on my seat belt, he still had not started the car. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. His eyes were that golden honey color again, but he was still unhappy, and I could feel it, "I just went to the beach with some friends. You told me that I was allowed to talk to her, Edward. I didn't do anything worth you being angry about," I offered, before he even asked.

"Your friends?" he asked, "What friends were you with?"

"Well, I didn't know them, but Bella invited me and I met…" I paused, searching for a name that he would approve, "Angela. She's really nice," he nodded, "And this boy named Jacob."

"Jacob who?" he asked.

"You don't know him," I replied, regretting mentioning him, "He doesn't go to our school,"

"I thought that you were sticking close to Jasper while I was gone?" he asked.

"You said to stick close to him at school; you didn't specify that I needed to stay with him for the weekend. It doesn't matter anyway; Dad gave me permission to go,"

"Fine." He replied.

"Then, why are you so aggravated with me if everything is 'fine'?" I asked, mocking his tone when I spoke the word 'fine'.

"Because, I just have this odd feeling," I gulped.

"What feeling?" I asked.

"That you are keeping something from me; something that I need to know," I didn't answer him. How could he possibly know that? It's not like he could read my mind. He didn't know what I was thinking, or what Bella was thinking, and he didn't know Jacob, so he certainly couldn't read his mind. Maybe he was just getting better at reading people, or at least, reading me. It made sense, considering all of the time that he was now spending with Bella, focusing on her and trying to understand her. I bet it drove him nuts, not being able to read her and all.

"Mia?" I looked at him; we were almost home.

"I suppose that we should just call a family meeting when we get home," I answered as I felt him push down harder on the acceleration. I was moving slowly and reluctantly as I got out of the car.

"Let's go, Amelia," he prompted, "Now," I hurried up the stairs and in the door that he held open for me. When I walked through the door, my family was already getting situated around the table. I looked from face to face, looking for the most calm and serene one to sit next to. I settled for standing, though I knew that my father would disapprove of it. He always liked for us to sit during our family discussions to keep things civilized, if nothing else.

"I'm just going to say this as quickly as possible, and then let you all discuss it."

"Mia, please just take a seat," Edward pulled out a chair for me, and I sat, mentally preparing myself for the conversation to come. For once, I didn't want to be present for the conversation. I only wanted to say what I needed to and leave, but I knew that it was not, under any circumstances, going to happen that way for me.

"Bella knows." I said barely over a whisper. Within milliseconds of my statement, the table was an explosion of voices, each of them attempting to speak over the other. Even my parents, usually the calm ones in these conversations, were thrown off guard. Edward made eye contact with me and I was sorry.

"You're going to have to explain that a bit more," he said, though no one was paying much attention. I bit my lip and, soon enough, my father had regained control of the table and they were waiting for me to speak, to explain what I had just said.

"She knows that something is up here, or at least, she's entertaining the idea of something, the idea of vampires,"

"Why? Did you tell her?" Rose asked, "I mean, now that the two of you are best friends and all."

"Rose," my father murmured, warning her.

"No, I didn't tell her. I know better than that," I answered, a bit spitefully. Rose leaned back in her chair, clearly entertained by the situation that I had gotten myself into, yet annoyed and worried at the same time. She would hate it if we had to move again so soon.

"Mia, what happened?" my father asked, encouragingly.

"Well, when we were there at the beach, some kids from the reservation came down, and one of them knew Bella, and, well, he sat and talked with us for awhile. Then, Lauren mentioned something about our family and one of the guys said something about how the Cullen's don't go there, and I was hoping that Bella didn't notice, but she did and then we went for a walk, and well, Bella brought it up, asking who the guy was, and I was curious so I asked what he was talking about," I looked up from my hands, where I had been focusing my attention, playing with the ring on my finger.

"You have got to be kidding me, Mia; you were _curious_?" Jasper didn't normally speak to me that way, and it made me feel unbelievably awful.

"I just wanted to know what he knew about it. I wanted to know the story,"

"You could have asked me," my father offered.

"No Dad, you wouldn't have told me everything. None of you ever do. You always keep details from me,"

"Well obviously you can't keep your mouth shut-,"

"Rose," my father warned again, "Mia, what else?"

"Well, he told us about a legend of how the Quileutes were created and about the cold ones, but he said it was just a legend, but I don't know if she bought it or not and I'm sorry, but I just-,"

"What did you tell her when she asked about it?" Edward asked.

"That it was just a silly legend, like Jake said,"

"It would have happened anyway, Mia," Alice offered, "Whether you had mentioned it or not, Bella was going to ask him," I shrugged. Though she was more than likely correct, it didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

"Mia, why don't you head upstairs and change out of those clothes," I hadn't realized how dirty they were, and damp, from the ocean. I nodded and pushed my chair away from the table. Once upstairs, I headed straight to my shower, and I turned up my music as loud as it would go. I didn't want to hear them talking, or even think about it. I had screwed up, and regardless of the way that they took it, I felt awful about it. After my shower, I just got ready for bed. I had little other to do. I didn't want to face any of my family and I had no homework. I wasn't surprised when my father pushed my door open later in the evening.

I didn't know why I was so emotional, but as soon as our eyes met, I could feel the wetness of tears on my cheek. He pulled me onto his lap, and I felt like a little girl again. He didn't say anything for a long time. He just let me cry in his lap, and I was thankful for that.

"It's hard growing up, Mia," he said at just the right time.

"I'm sorry I messed up," I answered, "I suppose you shouldn't go against your better judgment from now on,"

"Mia, you made a mistake, but, as Alice told you earlier, it would have happened with or without your help," he answered.

"I don't understand why no one is mad at me. This is a big deal," He smiled at me.

"Because you did nothing wrong. I understand how difficult this all is for you, regardless of whether or not you understand it yourself,"

"By deciding to raise you, I realized that your life would be difficult. Growing up would be difficult. Even though you're not a vampire, you still live our life, and you take the negative aspects amazingly well. Did you have fun today with the other kids?" he asked. I nodded.

"It was nice." I answered.

"Then that's what matters. Edward will work out the Bella issue. It's nothing for you to worry about," I nodded, though I had no intentions of stopping my worrying about the situation.

"Is he still here?" I asked, referring to Edward. He nodded.

"He's on the front porch," I nodded.

"Thanks Dad," he smiled at me, and I headed downstairs to see Edward. He was obviously thinking about what new knowledge he had gained during our family discussion. When I sat beside him, he smiled at me, but I could feel that he was forcing it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I know this kind of mucks things up for you,"

"Were you not listening to Dad just now?" he asked, "You did nothing wrong," I shrugged.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing for a few days; we aren't going to school until Wednesday at the earliest," I nodded. I didn't need a longer weekend. I didn't have anything to do as it was. Edward and I stayed outside for a long time talking about things, and when I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed. I didn't remember falling asleep on the porch swing, but I assumed that I must have.

Charlotte and Peter did not arrive on Sunday, but Edward was touchy nonetheless. He was nervous about me staying at the house with him gone looking after Bella, though everyone assured him that it would be fine. I had met Charlotte and Peter before, when I was much, much younger, about three years old. Early Monday morning, Edward had come into my room, waking my from a deep slumber.

"What?" I asked when he shook me gently, with a hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked at his silhouette, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness in my room.

"I'm leaving," he answered, "I'll be back to check on you soon,"

"I'll be fine," I answered.

"Keep your distance from them," he answered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, whatever," I turned over in my bed.

"Goodnight," I fell back asleep rather quickly after that, and when I woke up, it was already 9:30 in the morning. I could hear conversation down stairs, and decided that Charlotte and Peter must have arrived earlier in the morning. I showered and got dressed, making sure to pull my hair back into a bun on my head, instead of letting it fall around my face. Everyone was sitting in the living room when I came down the stairs.

Jasper and Peter were in the middle of a story that they were telling the others. Everyone looked at me as I entered the room.

"Well, good morning, Mia," my father said, his face radiant.

"Good morning," I answered, as I went to sit beside Emmett in his chair. Charlotte and Peter looked, as I had expected, just the same as I remembered from the first time that I had met them. They both had long blonde hair, lighter than either mine or Rosalie's. Charlotte's was much longer, too, though it may have been an illusion, on account of her height. She was short, just like Alice.

"This is Amelia?" Peter asked.

"We haven't seen you in years; you look so grown up," Charlotte added.

"Thank-you," I said shyly from my seat next to Emmett.

"Calm down," Emmett said quietly, his hand on my shoulder, attempting to decrease the tensing. I still had Edward's advice on my mind, and though I pretended that I wasn't worried about Peter and Charlotte, I was, even if it was only a little bit, "You're just like him, you know?"

"Edward; you're a worry wart," I shrugged and got more comfortable in my seat, and before long, it seemed that there was nothing to be afraid of with Charlotte and Peter, though there was little that I could do to convince Edward of that.

Around lunch time, Edward showed up to check on everything.

"How's Bella?" I asked as I met him in the kitchen.

"She's fine," he answered vaguely.

"Charlotte and Peter are nice," I said quietly.

"Yes, they are," he responded with little emotion, not that he could really talk about them, if he did feel differently, "You're safe here, Mia," he said.

"But-," he was contradicting himself.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to be careful, just that you should be fine,"

"Do you just watch her?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"More or less,"

"Isn't that a little _creepy_?" I continued. His face shot towards mine and then he looked down at his hands. He must've been thinking himself, or he would not have reacted in such a way.

"I can't help it, Mia. Being away from her-,"

"I understand," I answered. I knew that he didn't really want to talk about it. He felt pathetic, and he felt awkward voicing it, "I assume that you won't be here tonight?"

"I'll be fine. I'm getting used to this," He frowned at me, and I could tell that he didn't like that I was getting used to him not being around all of the time.

"I'll be back again before you go to sleep." He stood up to leave and kissed me on the top of the head.

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"Tell her what?" he asked, turning back to me.

"I don't know…Everything?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Mia, I honestly don't know. Right now, when it comes up," I nodded and he left to keep an eye on Bella as I returned to the living room, and the boisterous conversation that was happening. By the late afternoon, I was happy to head up to the Rainier field for a football match, even if I would only be watching the match. Conversation had grown a bit boring, and I was ready to get out of the house. I was in the kitchen with Emmett before we left.

"I wish that I could play," I confessed.

"Me too, but that's just not going to happen," he replied.

"Next time they go-," Emmett stopped mid-sentence and smiled.

"Are you two ready to go?" my father had just stepped into the kitchen. I could tell by the look on his face that he had heard us, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, just a second," He left us there in the kitchen.

"Dad will flip if he finds out about that," I said, once I was sure he was outside of the house with the others.

"You'll be fine; it's the rest of us that'll be dead," I laughed. He was probably right about that. I was their responsibility, and they knew better. My father would expect me to beg to play, but for them to allow me to, that was a crime.

"Edward said that he was coming back tonight; what if we miss him?" I asked. He pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer along with a pen, and scrawled a note on it. He pushed it towards me to see.

_Football at the Rainier Field – c'mon! Please? _Emmett had written. I took the pen from him and wrote below '_pretty please?_' below it. Emmett laughed.

"If that doesn't get him there, then you must be losing your touch. Let's go." He lifted me onto his back and carried me to the front door, stopping by the foot of the stairs so that I could tape the note to the newel post. It was a completely different experience, running to the field with Emmett. He was all about competition, and though he had to carry me there, we were the first to reach the field.

I sat on the ground and watched as they played their game. My mother insisted that I could be the referee and that I could participate, but I simply wanted to watch. They were all shimmering in the sunlight, and it was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen. They were only blurs to me, but the way that the sun changed their appearance was beautiful, especially once mixed with the setting of the sun in the Western sky.

By the time we got home, it was late and dark out already. Edward had been home, as evidenced by his apology scrawled beneath Emmett's and my pleas for him to come to play football.

The next day was much of the same. Edward was gone, watching Bella, and we mostly hung around the house, Jasper spending all of the time that he could with Peter and Charlotte before they were scheduled to leave. We were in the front room, all of us, when Edward came through the door. I left my spot on the floor, where I was playing chess with Emmett to follow Edward to the piano.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll be right back," I answered as I ran into the other room. I stood back as he started to play. He knew that I was there, but he didn't say anything to me.

"You didn't come to the game last night," I said as I walked closer.

"No," he answered, as he continued to play his piece on the piano. I had heard him play it before, though never played with quite so much torrent to it.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The teams were even," he replied.

"You could have come to keep me company," he stopped playing and exhaled.

"You're trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you?" I shrugged. I was simply making conversation, if he felt guilty, it was on his own accord.

"Mia," Jasper called. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Charlotte and Peter. I left Edward's side to give hugs. Edward went back to the piano, playing much more calmly than he was before. Jasper and Peter continued to talk, mostly about Maria, the vampire who had created them both, and as they reached the end of their conversation, Edward ended his piano playing and stood up.

"Charlotte, Peter," he nodded.

"It was nice to see you again, Edward," Peter said, rather unconvincingly. Charlotte nodded slightly as well, and then they were gone. Edward headed toward the garage and I followed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, opening the passenger door and sitting down beside him.

"Port Angeles," he answered.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"No, Mia. I don't know when I'll be back and you need your sleep for school tomorrow,"

"Fine," I answered, as I got out of the car and went back into the house.

It wasn't until much, much later when Edward pulled his car to a stop in front of the house. Alice and I had been sitting and talking about him and Bella on the porch, and the things that had happened while in Port Angeles. He seemed quite rigid when he got out of the car, and I could tell that he was upset. It was understandable.

"Carlisle's in his study," Alice said as Edward walked onto the porch and stood next to us.

"Thank you," He answered her and shifted his glance to me, "What are you still doing up? It's late."

"Waiting for you," I answered. He smiled and tousled my hair.

"I have to speak with Dad, and then I will come right up," I nodded and Edward proceeded through the front door.

"He'll be leaving though and Jasper will come up after," Alice added after Edward had already headed through the door. I wanted to explain to her that I didn't need anyone to watch me, but it was futile at this point. They always looked after me.

"Is he going to stay with Bella?" I asked. Alice nodded, "He loves her a lot," she nodded again.

"Very much so,"

"Everyone except for me is paired off," I answered quietly, a bit glumly. Alice put a finger under my chin, forcing my face upwards.

"Well, that last "pairing off" did not work so well for you, did it?"

"Not quite," I answered.

"It will happen when it's meant to, Mia. Don't you worry about that," I nodded, "Well, you'd better head upstairs. I'm pretty sure that he wants to get out of here as quickly as possible," Edward entered my room shortly after I got upstairs and got settled.

"Does she know?" I asked. He nodded, "How did she take it?"

"Too well," he answered, "You and her are one in the same in that area."

"You're going there tonight?" I asked, "Does she know that?"

"We haven't gotten quite that far yet," he answered, his gaze drifting out the window behind my bed. I watched him; he was upset, clearly, but I didn't want to push it, "Well, you should get to bed," He suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Good night, Mia," Edward kissed my forehead, and left my room to be with Bella, the girl who was now, and forever, a part of the family. It was good to know that I was no longer alone, in being the only mortal. Though this comforted me, I also realized that this was at an expense. I would be giving up my brother, whether we meant for it to happen or not.


	14. Chapter 14

It was difficult getting up for school in the morning, considering that my weekend had been extended by a few days. I was used to sleeping until 9:30 at the earliest, and I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep after Emmett had pushed my door open and yelled for me to get up while pulling me out of bed and into his arms. I hated the days when Emmett woke me. He was so much less gentle than the others. Edward and Alice always allowed me several warnings similar to, 'I'm going downstairs, but I'll be back in a few minutes, so you have until then…' Emmett on the other hand, preferred to startle me awake, and leave me with little opportunity or desire to go back to sleep.

"Good morning, kiddo,"

"What's so great about it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"The prospect of gaining new knowledge," he answered and I raised an eyebrow, "Hey, it was an attempt,"

"A pretty crumby one," I replied and he put me down on my bed.

"Get ready for school," Emmett answered, a bit scornfully, before he left my room, "And Edward's back, in case you wondered." I got dressed much quicker than usual. After thinking about things, mainly his new girlfriend, I decided that I was beyond curious to know what was going on between them, what had been said, how she had reacted. I hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and a turtle neck sweater before letting my hair down, brushing my teeth, and hair. I gathered my books, looked at the clock, and stopped. It was only 6:00, and we didn't have to leave until 7:45, at the very earliest. Emmett had woke me up much, much earlier than what was necessary.

When I came downstairs, Alice, Edward and my father were watching the news closely. I sat between Edward and Alice on the couch, watching the story about the man that my father had practically delivered to the police, the man that Edward had saved Bella from.

"That's him?" I asked, looking to Edward. He was the definition of the stranger that your parents instruct you to stay away from when you're little, "He looks like he would be a criminal."

"They don't all look so scary. That's why you need to be careful." My father said from behind me and Edward nodded in agreement. I knew that. Nate didn't seem like a creep, like a jerk, but looks could be deceiving. I could sense that they were leaning towards turning Bella's misfortune into a lesson for me.

"I know that I do," I answered and Edward's eyes moved back to the TV, as my father stood up. He kissed my forehead and headed towards the kitchen to find my mother and say goodbye to her before he left for work.

"You had better go eat breakfast," Edward said casually when the news story was over.

"Don't you want to come and keep me company?" he looked like he was torn, and I knew why. He wanted to be with Bella. It felt stupid to be jealous of that, but I was. A week prior, I had been dying for Edward's attention to be elsewhere, but now that it was, I just wanted it back.

"For a few minutes," he finally answered, though a little half-heartedly. He got up to follow me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I said quietly, while still walking forward; he had still heard it clearly.

"Now don't go and do that," He gently tugged on a strand of my hair and I turned towards him, "This doesn't change things,"

"Yes it does, Edward," I answered, "Don't lie to me." He nodded. He hated when I was smarter than he thought I was, or at least more insightful than he believed me to be.

"Okay, so it does, but it doesn't have to change things much, if we don't let it,"

"I doubt that,"

"Don't doubt me," he said, jokingly, "I'm your big brother. Mia, we'll figure it out, okay? This is all new, to all of us," I nodded, "I'm still here,"

"Mia, come eat your breakfast," My mother's voice floated through the house. I headed towards the kitchen and Edward followed me, and discussed his new relationship with Bella, while I ate my eggs and toast. I was surprised that he told me as much as he did, considering that it was so new, and made him feel so vulnerable, but I was his little sister and I had a feeling that he was attempting to overcompensate for the fact that things were changing by being exceptionally cooperative.

"Alright," he said as I finished my food, "I'll see you at school,"

"Just for the record, I'm allowed to speak with her, right?" he laughed.

"Naturally, but Alice is absolutely not allowed." He smiled at me.

"Hey, I heard that," Alice yelled from her seat in the living room.

"See you later," Edward answered and disappeared into the garage.

I spent the extra time before class running to each of my teachers and getting all of the work that I had missed during my extended weekend. I didn't need Edward's gift to see that they were all irritated by the fact that I had been absent. They all knew that we were "camping" rather than home sick with the flu or something acceptable such as that. I was both excited and nervous for health class with Bella. She knew now, and that would make conversation more _natural_, I supposed, but she _knew_, and that meant that she also knew that I had _lied_.

"A silly legend?" Bella asked as she sat beside me; she did not face me as she said it. I bit my lip and she turned in my direction, noting the look on my face, "It's fine, Mia. I understand why you couldn't just tell me."

"Good, because I wanted to, but I just-,"

"I know that you did," she answered, "You got Jacob started, remember?" I nodded.

"Well, Jacob called me the other night; he's coming over tonight if you would like to come over."

"I don't know how Edward will feel about it," I answered.

"Just let me take care of that," she answered, "Jake was very adamant that both of us be there." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked a bit perplexed by the statement. She shrugged and our teacher started the lesson, silencing the conversation.

After school, I met Emmett outside of his Spanish class, hoping to catch Edward as well, but he was no place to be seen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noting his absence.

"Where do you think he is?" he asked. I had already known the answer to that question, but I asked for the sake of conversation. He and Bella were official now, and everyone was talking about it, especially my siblings. Though Alice and I had known the night before, we had waited to tell Rose, and had planned to wait longer, but she could tell something was up when Edward and Bella sat together at lunch. Emmett had had to restrain her, and she was pissed. It was one of the very rare times that I had kept my mouth shut, rather than choosing to provoke her. I didn't even want to risk it. Jasper had not been too keen on the announcement either, but he was better at hiding his temper than Rose was. Anyone was better at that than Rose.

By the time that we reached the car, there was a horde of guys admiring Rosalie's car, talking about car parts that I didn't even know existed. It was so much easier when we just took the Volvo or the Jeep to school, but even those vehicles were of a whole different caliber than the vehicles that most teenagers drove in Forks. Nate and his friends stood at the far end of the group and nodded in my direction. I felt Emmett clasp a hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, and Nate walked away. When I looked up to Emmett's face, he was scowling and I offered him a smile. He was really more protective than he needed to be.

"He's lucky that you're a nice girl, and you didn't want me to hurt him," Alice, Jasper, and Rose arrived just behind us.

"Yes he is," I replied, "And I'm more than thankful that you were capable of controlling yourself," He rolled his eyes and left my side, shooing everyone away and letting us all get into the car. Ordinarily, Rose would have loved the attention that her car was getting, but she was still angry about her newly acquired knowledge regarding Edward. The whole ride home consisted of her ranting on, more and more, about the new relationship, and Edward's carelessness, and my enthusiasm for the whole thing. Edward beat us home, which surprised me since he was supposed to be dropping Bella off first, and I had assumed that it would be awhile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as I walked through the door.

"Where?" I asked, slightly confused.

"To Bella's. She said that she wanted you to come over," A smile grew across my face.

"Yeah, sure; hang on two seconds," I ran up the steps to my room, throwing my bag down on the floor, and studying myself in the mirror. I ran a brush through my hair and made myself a bit more presentable. Five minutes passed before I came down stairs and Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What about your books?" he asked, "she said you had a health project due,"

"Right, right. I can't believe I forgot those," I ran back up the stairs again and grabbed my textbook, nearly tripping down the stairs on my way back to the first floor.

"You do know that a trip to the emergency room is not going to get you there any faster, right?" Emmett asked as he grabbed my arm, stabilizing me, before I landed face first on the floor. I stuck my tongue out at him and got out of his grasp.

"Let's go. We're wasting time." I said to Edward as I walked toward the garage and he promptly followed, though it seemed to me that he was taking too long.

"Something in me really doesn't like the idea of having the two of you alone together," he said as we were on our way to Bella's house. He was driving at a nearly human speed; he really didn't want this to happen.

"Why? Do you think I'll steal your girlfriend?" he duly noted my sarcasm, and then simply looked at me as though I should already know the answer.

"Well, for starters, you two are far too clumsy not to have someone there looking out for your general well being."

"I am not," I answered, defiantly.

"Did you not just fall down the stairs?"

"Fine; I don't have perfect balance," he laughed, but didn't continue on with his reasons, "You can't read our minds," I stated. He didn't answer, "And that kills you, doesn't it?" I laughed, whole heartedly, "That really bothers you that much?" I continued. Edward wasn't amused.

"The only other person in the world that I can't read, and you have to go and be good friends with her," I shrugged. I had thought about it, but not too much. It was nice to know that there was someone out there like me, someone he couldn't read, but I could understand why it bothered him.

"It's not like you can't trust us," I answered.

"That's not what it is, Mia. It's just hard not knowing,"

"Welcome to the wonderful world that the rest of us _normal_ people live in, my dear brother," he didn't respond, and though I hadn't realized until I turned to look out the window, we were already outside of Bella's, "Do you want to come and say hi?" I asked.

"She invited you over, not me," he replied, blandly, though he had cringed a little when he said it.

"Fine, I'll call you when I need a ride home," I answered.

"Not too late; there's school tomorrow," I nodded and left his side. Bella met me at the door. Her house was vintage in a way that it didn't mean to be. Everything was old, but not decrepit. It was a bit cluttered, but not messy. I supposed that it could be attributed to the fact that her father, Charlie, had lived without a woman's influence for all of these years for the most part. She showed me around, stopping briefly in the living room to introduce me to her father.

"Cha-Dad, this is Mia," she turned to me, "Mia, my dad," I waved and he nodded.

"Mia Cullen, right?" I nodded, "How's your father?"

"He's well," I answered.

"That's good," he replied awkwardly before returning his attention to the basketball game he was watching with his full, undivided attention. I turned to Bella and she beckoned me through the hallway and up the stairs, into her bedroom. As I sat on her bed, I imagined Edward in the room, watching over her. He had probably stayed as far from her as possible, or at least, he probably had at first.

"Your brother was surprisingly easy to persuade. I just told him we had a health project due next week," She said as she gathered a few things on her desk, a pile of papers that she must've printed and sat beside me,

"Wait? We don't actually have a health assignment, do we?" She shook her head, while biting her lips.

"I did some research, and I've got a few questions," she said rather nervously.

"Questions about what?" I pressed. She pushed the pile of papers towards me. The sheet was highlighted and she had made several annotations throughout. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bella, can't you ask my brother?" she shrugged.

"He doesn't like telling me things like this, and you owe me one," I looked back to the paper and sighed.

"Ok," she started, "Edward kept saying that he was a monster, and then I was reading about all of this. Is it…"

"True?" I asked, interrupting her. She nodded, "Mostly. Edward told me that you asked him this stuff,"

"He was vague, and I wasn't exactly retaining much information right then," I nodded.

"Well, they're all fast, especially Edward. I'd say he's probably the fastest out of all of them, so that's true. And the strength thing, definitely true, too. I'm probably the only little sibling in the entire world that's never been beaten up by her big brothers or sisters. Not that any of them are really the type to just go and beat someone up for no reason. Is that good enough?"

"What about the 'powers'?" she asked, using air quotes.

"Yeah, it's true, obviously. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Emmett is really strong, Jasper can manipulate moods, unfortunately," I added spitefully, "Mom, well, she loves everyone passionately. Dad is compassionate, and Rose, obviously she's beautiful, but she's stubborn and determined as imaginably possible.

"That makes sense," the way that she had said it could have meant she was speaking of everyone, but I had a feeling that she was referring mostly to Rose, and her tenacity. I looked back to the list.

"They don't sleep in coffins," I stated, "or sleep at all. They've got lots of spare time,"

"He said that," she commented.

"The red eyes? Only if they drink human blood, and then, they're bright red when they've "quenched the thirst" so to speak and dark, dark red when they're thirsty, and that's when they're really dangerous," Looking at Bella, I couldn't sense any fear, at all. Even I had been scared, sometimes. Like when I really made them angry, or when thinking about other vampires, but Bella seemed oblivious to all of this, or to any fear at all.

"Well, the mirror thing's false. Rose looks in the mirror plenty frequently and the sunlight thing-,"

"Edward said he would show me; show me what?" she asked.

"Oh, it'll be better if you wait for him to show you," I answered, "Is that all?"

"One more thing," she took the papers back and began looking through them for a particular sheet. She handed the stack back to me and pointed to a highlighted section, which I read over slowly. It was about the Quileute legend, something of which I knew very, very little about.

"Oh, I don't know about that one; you'll have to ask Jacob," she frowned.

"Ask me what?" Jacob stuck his head through the door and smiled. Bella shoveled all of the papers into a folder, which she slid into a drawer of her desk. She was flustered.

"Just um, why you were so insistent that we both be here," He shrugged.

"I just thought it would be nice to see both of you," he answered as he sat down beside me, looking at both of us a bit oddly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bella asked. I looked from her to Jacob and shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's go outside and figure it out. It's gorgeous right now," I stood up, a bit enthusiastically. He was right, it was beautiful out. Earlier in the day, it was cloudy, and we could go to school, but in the time I had been at Bella's, it had cleared up considerably and even though the sun was beginning to go down, it was still clear, and pretty warm for March. Bella wasn't as enthusiastic. She didn't really enjoy the outdoors, I could tell. Once outside, we simply sat in her driveway, talking. I was absently playing with a basketball that had been sitting by her porch.

"Do you play?" Jacob asked, nodding towards the basketball in my hands.

"Sometimes; my older brother and I used to play together a lot," It was actually Jasper's favorite sport, though we hadn't played in awhile; there was a lot of stuff going on these days.

"Are you any good?" he continued.

"Yes," I answered, a bit offended by his tone.

"Prove it," he replied, taking the ball from my hands, "Bella, do you wanna play?"

"No, no, I'll just watch the two of you. I'm not really good at sports," Jacob laughed and passed the ball to me, I passed it back.

"Ladies first," he stated, a bit sarcastically, checking the ball back to me again with a smirk on his face. His smirk faded quickly as the basketball swooshed, easily, through the net all the way from the end of Bella's driveway. I had to eliminate a little bit of his smugness, however fascinating it was to watch. We played for awhile, consumed in the game, scoring back and forth, keeping it pretty much equal. Jacob was good, an equal match for me, maybe even a little better. He was taller, and capable of jumping much, much higher. Not to mention, he was had a little more leverage when shooting the ball than I did.

"So, you said you play with your brother?" he asked after the game had calmed a bit. I nodded.

"Yeah, Jazz, I mean, Jasper. He's always loved it, and he taught me to play when I was little," I shot again, though Jacob blocked it and took possession. I wasn't really fighting too hard to regain it. I was getting a bit tired.

"Is it just you and him?" he continued. Jacob took a shot from the end of the driveway, making it.

"Nice," I said softly, taking the ball into my hands, "No, I've got two sisters and three brothers," his jaw dropped a bit, "All adoptive. My mom died when I was just a baby,"

"Mine too, well, not when I was a baby, but when I was a little kid," his voice was supple and light. We were both treading on information that we usually didn't share openly with anyone, though I felt strangely at ease talking to him. We stared at each other's eyes longer than was actually necessary. His eyes were brown, but they weren't _just_ brown. There was something about the way that they were so soft, so genuine. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to.

"So, five brothers and sisters; younger and older?" he continued, finally looking away.

"I'm the baby." I answered, "Rose and Jasper are twins; they're seniors, and Emmett is a senior too, then Edward and Alice are twins; they're juniors. Emmett, Edward, and Alice are biological siblings." I shot the ball into the net. We weren't formally playing a game anymore at this point, just taking turns shooting the ball.

"You have two sisters right? That's what you were saying to Bella at the beach," He nodded.

"Rachel and Rebecca; they're older." He answered nonchalantly. I had a feeling that he wasn't as close with his sisters as I was with my siblings, "Hey, where is Bella anyway?" he asked. We hadn't even noticed her leave and she hadn't said anything to us about leaving. We set down the ball and walked towards the house, and before we even took a few steps, Bella walked through the front door, meeting us.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get the food. I'll be back in a few minutes; you can keep playing," She was dangling the keys to her death trap of a truck in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, "We could go with you,"

"No, it's fine," she said, "You two stay." She got in the truck and headed down the road. I followed Jacob to the driveway and I picked up the ball again.

"You know I was winning right?" he said while I absently shot the ball.

"No you weren't, and I thought we were done anyway," I turned around to face him.

"Only if you admit that I won," he said, jokingly.

"I guess we aren't done then," I responded turning away from him and shooting the ball, "That makes the score 1-0. First to 10 wins,"

"That's not fair," he said, referring to the score.

"Why not?" I asked, "I'm just giving you a head start," His jaw dropped, "Jacob, you look like a buffoon; stop it," He shook his head back and forth, probably in disbelief that I had said it.

"You know, you're much feistier than I thought,"

"It's your shot," I replied, throwing the ball to him. He was more determined this time, and I could sense that in the way that he was playing. I was playing harder, too. I wanted to show him that I wasn't just "feisty," but I had the skills to back it up, or at least to some extent. Jacob finally missed a shot, which I intended to rebound, but the ball jammed into my pointer finger of my right hand instead.

"Fuck," I let it slip quietly from my lips; my language wasn't usually so colorful. The ball immediately fell to the ground and I bit my lip trying to hold it all in. As pathetic as it was, having a firm basketball jammed into my finger was potentially one of the most painful things that I had ever experienced and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, an involuntary reaction to the pain.

"Are you alright?" Jacob rushed to my side.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it," I answered holding my finger with my left hand. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. The tears were beginning to brim up around the edges of my eyes.

"Let me see it,"

"No," I answered, stubbornly, "just get the ball and let's finish this,"

"Mia, let me see it. You could have broken it," The first tear spilled over and down my cheek, "And you're crying; it obviously hurt," I held out my hand for him to take, and wiped away the stray tears with the other. His hands were warm, and surprisingly smooth.

"Can you bend it?" he asked. I shook my head and he laughed, "Can you try for me?" I tried, but stopped.

"It hurts, Jake." The finger was already swelling.

"Come with me," he lead me into the house, and directly into the living room, "Charlie, do you have a first aid kit someplace?"

"Why? What is it?"

"Her finger; I think it's broken," Charlie stood up and headed out of the room; he was back quicker than I would have thought possible, "Jake, got get her some ice and a towel." I was surprised by how gentle Charlie was; then again, he was a father. I just hadn't gotten the impression that he could be so nurturing. He also had an impressive knowledge of what to do with my finger. He created a stint with things from the kit.

"How did you-?"

"I'm a sheriff," he answered before I even asked the question.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked as he returned, placing the ice on my hand.

"Keep the ice on there; we're heading to the hospital. Billy, can you wait for Bella?"

"I'll come with you two," Jacob said, smiling at me reassuringly. Charlie was very efficient. Jacob led me to the back seat of the squad car and slid in beside me.

"How is it feeling?" he asked.

"Like it's broken," I replied quietly. He took my hand and lifted the ice to look at my finger. It was definitely broken; I could clearly see where my bone bent, where it was not supposed to bend. It was swollen, bruised, and ugly to look at, "Awful," He brought my hand close to his face and his lips gently kissed my hand.

"Better?" he asked. I smiled.

"Tons," I replied, laughing, "My mom and dad always used to do that when I was little and I would get hurt,"

"My mom did, too," he put my hand back in my lap with the ice on top of it. I glanced at the mirror to see Charlie looking at us and I quickly turned to stare out the window, blushing madly. We made it to the hospital in record time. Charlie led us to the emergency room, which was oddly empty, considering that it was an emergency room. He motioned for us to take a seat, and so we did.

"It's pretty amazing the measures that you went to today just so I wouldn't beat you. I mean, was a trip to the ER really necessary?"

"I was winning," I answered, "You were the one who needed an excuse to get out of the game, not me,"

"I don't think so," he replied.

"So, a rematch then?" I asked.

"Maybe after that heals," Jacob said while laughing, and pointing to my hand.

"It's a deal," I offered him my unharmed hand and he shook it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella running through the doors, and into the waiting room.

"Bella," I said quietly.

"Mia, are you alright?"

"Fine," I answered.

"She broke a finger," Jacob added.

"You're kidding?"

"We're in a hospital, Bella," I answered.

"What are you telling your brother?" she asked.

"That I fell?" I said questioningly.

"Bella, take Jacob back to the house," Charlie had come back to us.

"Feel better, Mia," Jake said, placing a hand on my knee and squeezing it, "I'll call you. Bella has your number, right?" I nodded.

"Dad, wait. Is she going to be alright?" Bella asked, "I mean, she broke something,"

"Bells, she'll be fine; just take Jake back to the house and I'll be back in a little while. You guys can eat dinner without me,"

"Mia Cullen," a nurse, whom I did not recognize called from the door. Jacob hadn't heard her say my name; he and Bella had already made it through the doors to the parking lot. I was not making an exasperating effort to avoid telling him my last name, but I wasn't being upfront about it either. I assumed that it would come up eventually, and I would deal with it then, not now. Charlie walked beside me to the room, where the nurse asked me to sit on the bench and wait. I knew the procedure. My father was a doctor at the hospital, and I had been a clumsy child. I had been to an emergency room more than once, though never without my father present. The nurse was young, probably new because she didn't recognize me as Dr. Carlisle Cullen's youngest daughter, and I had never seen her around the hospital before. I sat quietly as Charlie looked on from the door. When I met his gaze, he looked away. He was not especially social; I could see where Bella's personality came from.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," I offered.

"I think I'll wait for your father to get here," Charlie replied, "It's no bother," I nodded and went back to being silent; the awkwardness resumed. I allowed my legs to kick back and forth, but made a noticeable effort to stop them before crashing into the bench. I knew from experience that the nurses hated that. I was relieved when, a few minutes later, Julia, my favorite of the nurses, came through the door.

"Well hello there, Miss Amelia," she said, placing a chart beside me, "You know that your father just left for home about twenty minutes ago, but I got him on the phone and he's on his way back. He should be here any minute now," I smiled, "you're very lucky he loves you so much," I smiled. Julia was an older woman, and a nurse through and through. She wasn't just there for the paycheck; she was there because she genuinely enjoyed taking care of people. I wasn't sure how old she was, but my guess was somewhere in the fifties. Her reddish-brown hair, which was always kept fairly short, was streaked with gray. Julia got to work, taking my vitals and recording my pain ratings, making sure I was comfortable. She left when she was finished, assuring me that my father was on his way.

I read through the entire poster educating readers on the dangers of sex, including extensive information regarding sexually transmitted diseases. I looked up when the door opened again, this time allowing my father into the room. He looked relieved that I looked alright. My father walked straight to where I was sitting, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"How is my little girl?" he asked, pulling a stool closer and sitting directly in front of me. He was such a natural at being a doctor; he had received plenty of practice, after all, but he was just so innate about it.

"Fine; it's just my hand, and all of my vitals are perfect," my father smiled at me; he had taught me extremely well. He turned away from me for a moment, and looked at Charlie.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Sheriff,"

"It was my pleasure," He shook my father's hand and nodded.

"Thanks," I added and he nodded again before leaving the room. Although Charlie was a man of very few words, it was obvious that he was a good, caring man. My father returned his total undivided attention to me and I bit my lip. My father was gentle as a doctor, and in every other respect as well, but that did nothing for my apprehension about allowing him to touch my hand. I knew it was going to hurt, even if he was gentle with it, and he was probably going to force me to try and bend it, like Jacob had. He held his hand out in front of mine.

"Let me see it," he said and I slowly moved my hand towards his. He gently held it, rotating it and observing. I flinched, involuntarily, when he took the stint off. I had pulled my hand back, and our eyes met. I knew better than to do that.

"This will be much easier if you don't move," he said and I allowed him to continue.

"I know; sorry,"

"What happened?" he asked as he continued to do his work.

"I fell," I answered; he didn't believe me and that much was obvious right away though he did not comment right away.

"So, you tried to stop your fall with your pointer finger?" now he stopped working and looked up to my eyes.

"Well, no, not exactly," he laughed, "I was playing basketball, and well, it jammed into my finger,"

"That sounds a little more realistic." He was almost finished putting the new, sturdier brace on my finger and helping me down to the floor. After signing a few papers, we were on our way home. My father was good at knowing when the right time was to say something. He let me think about things for awhile before he asked questions. Instead of ambushing me, he allowed me to sort things out in my own way and evaluate.

"Would you like to tell me why you had to lie to me?" he asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"It's completely up to you," he replied. Even though he was not going to force me, he was. It was something about his tone that was incredibly compelling.

"Edward," I replied. My father wasn't confused. Most of these sort of things ended up relating to him in one way or another and this time was no difference, "Well, it's just that I wasn't just hanging out with Bella tonight, Dad,"

"No?" he prompted, "Who else was there?"

"You don't know him, Dad,"

"Him?" he prompted and I exhaled, much louder than was truly necessary.

"His name's Jacob. He's just a friend, Dad,"

"Girls do not lie to their fathers about boys that are 'just friends'," he answered with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if all of you weren't so unbelievably overprotective."

"I think your prior experience with boys warrants a bit of overprotection on our part," He had only brought the subject of Nate up to make his point. My father knew I had no desire to talk about him, at all.

"Dad, it's different,"

"How so?" he questioned, not believing me.

"It just is; he is; we're just friends,"

"I'm pretty sure that being friends is impossible for boys and girls, especially when they're fourteen and," he paused, "How old is your _friend_?" He asked, merely humoring the description.

"He's fifteen; just turned fifteen only a few months ago,"

"Well, that is different," Nate was older than me, and as much as I hated to admit it, they had been right in telling me that he was far _too_ old for me.

"Better different?" he nodded.

"That's a good start,"

"He's in the same grade as me," I added.

"At Forks?" he asked.

"No, he's a friend of Bella's. He doesn't go to school here," Dad nodded that sort of nod that meant that he was going to let it go, but that he was skeptical, "Dad, he's just a friend,"

"We'll see," he replied, "You do know that your brother is going to know if you try and lie to him, right?" I knew that. He hadn't needed to say it. Through the whole conversation, what I would say to Edward was in the back of my mind. He wouldn't approve of me being friends with any boys, and especially not one that was from the Quileute territory. I had a feeling that my father wasn't going to like that either, or any of them for that matter, with the possible exception of my mother, who wouldn't dislike any one we liked.


End file.
